


Pretending

by xIreth



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Torture, WAFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIreth/pseuds/xIreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a plan to finally get Jean's attention, but he needs Kurt's help. But a couple things go wrong, including someone named Toad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the X-Men: Evolution franchise. All I own is the plot and writing. I am not making any money from this.

He moaned softly, arching his back up into the large hand splayed over his chest. One hand moved upwards, rubbing the dark blue fur against the grain and scratching a nipple with a jagged fingernail-- enticing a small gasp from the boy. The other trailed down his stomach and under the boxer's elastic, gently touching the base of his cock.

"Bitte..."

The hand below stilled and the boy whined in protest. He opened his eyes a little, watching the smirk form on the others face. The other hand stopped playing with his nipple and moved down his back to instead play with the sensitive bundle of nerves at the base of his tail. His eyes closed again, pushing against the other hand. The hand on his cock gripped him firmer and started stroking-- slowly then faster.

The boy's body shuddered in pleasure, his hands gripping the sheets to his side.

"Mein Gott--"

"--Scott!" the same boy gasped out, sitting up quickly in his bed. Kurt quickly looked around the room, bright yellow eyes scanning before flopping back down on the bed. He groaned, still feeling the erection from his dream. He shuddered then teleported with a 'bamf' into the showers, locking the door. Quickly shedding his clothes, he stepped under the cascade of warm water.

He shivered and closed his eyes-- trying to picture the dream again-- while gripping himself, moving his thumb against the head before stroking. He bit his lip (though careful not to break the skin with his fangs) to keep any noise from escaping, moving his hand faster. After a couple minutes, he directed the water to wash the tile wall.

Kurt quickly washed himself, trying to keep his thoughts from straying, and stepped out of the shower after turning it off. He shivered as the cold air hit against the steam from the shower, instantly turning his fur cold. He grabbed a towel and hastily scrubbed himself with it, trying to dry his fur and hair. Hesitating for only a moment, he picked up Kitty's hair drier and turned it on, discarding the second now wet towel.

Nearly an hour later he emerged and headed back to his room to get dressed.

It didn't take long for Kurt to get dressed, really. He didn't need to bother with grooming his fur much-- the inducer hid it, after all. After flipping it on, he 'ported down into the kitchen for breakfast. Incidentally, appearing right in front of Kitty, and knocking into each other before she could phase.

"Heh. Sorry, Kitty," he muttered, putting on a sheepish grin and offering his hand to help her up.

She sighed and grasped it, hulling herself up. She brushed herself off after letting go. "It's okay. Just, like, be more careful, okay, Kurt?"

He nodded, his grin widening a little after knowing she wasn't mad. He turned and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl; inspected it; rubbed it with his sleeve; then took a bite.

Scott tore down the corridors - leaving Spyke, who had been banging at his door, far behind. He paused for a moment a few feet away from the kitchen to regain his breath and composure before walking in.

Spotting Kitty and Kurt - never really far apart from each other in one way or another - he shot them both a dazzlingly confident grin as he made his way calmly over to the fridge.

"Good morning you two, and how are we today?" He asked, bending over to fish out a carton of milk before straightening up and heading for the cookie jar; okay so not the best breakfast but it would do in a fix. He slid onto a seat at the breakfast bar, trying to maintain his cool and calm exterior and trying not to glance at the clock. Only three minutes until Jean would appear.

"U-um... Fine. Guten Morgen. Ah... good morning. Just... fine," Kurt ended rather weakly, a blush showing through the inducer-- damn, why does it have to sense those things? Why'd he have to have that dream? And, oh-- Gott Verdammt! Why's Scott have to bend over _now_?

He let out a shuddering sigh and turned the other way, Kitty giving him a calculating look before turning her attention back to the other boy. "Um, fine, Scott. So, like, are we gonna be heading out soon? I told Lance I'd meet him before the bell."

Scott cast the German boy a questioning look, picking up on the blush that was easier to see with Kurt’s fake pale skin; what is _with_ that guy?

"Just fine?" He asked Kurt, "You sure? You look a bit... Er..." He was going to say weird but didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings, "...different." He finished with a shrug, taking a gulp of milk and finishing a cookie.

"Lance?" Scott rolled his eyes, hidden behind the ruby quartz glasses, barely stopping himself from ranting at her.

He slid off the chair and clapped a friendly hand to Kurt’s shoulder.

"Coming Kurt?" He asked with a bright smile, trying to put the other boy at ease.

"Yes. Lance," she snapped, eyes narrowing a bit. "I'll be waiting in the garage," she said and phased through the floor, not wanting to hear a rant about the Brotherhood boy.

The blue boy jumped slightly at the contact, but looked up and managed a grin-- though it felt shaky to him. He nodded, moving away just slightly and standing up. "Ja. Lead the way."

Scott heaved a sigh at Kitty’s behavior, "That girl doesn't have a clue what she's letting herself in for, mark my words." He rolled his eyes, tugging at Kurt's shoulder as he headed out towards the door, "Come on then." He smiled over his shoulder, glad to see the familiar grin on his friends face. He glanced at his watch, looking down the length of the corridor just as—

"Hey Jean." He beamed a grin as the red haired girl rounded the corner, blushing so hard he thought his visor might crack. "How’s it going? Need a lift?" His voice warbled a little on the last word and he cleared his throat, hoping she hadn't noticed.

Jean giggled, patting his shoulder on the way past, "No thanks, Scooter, I've got a lift from someone else this morning," She said, shooting him a wink, "Thanks for the offer, though."

Almost off-hand Jean smiled at Kurt and added, "Hi Kurt," before disappearing into the kitchen.

Scott let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding and smiled at Kurt as they headed out towards the garage. "She sure is something, isn't she?" He said dreamily.

Kurt tuned out Scott's starting rant. While, yes, he didn't like Lance. Not one bit. And he had once liked Kitty-- more fueling the hatred for the rock-tumbler-- he didn't want to hear the same speeches over again.

He absently muttered a hello to Jean, inwardly scowling just a little bit. And did at Scott's question. But he quickly pushed those feelings away, knowing it was stupid and petty-- it wasn't Jean's fault he was gay. For the one person who was straight as an arrow. And madly in love with her. ...Damn.

"Um. Yeah."

Scott opened his mouth to say something about the lack of feeling in Kurt’s tone and the scowl on the other boys face but they'd entered the garage and he didn't want to embarrass Kurt in front of Kitty.

He fished his car keys out of his back pockets and unlocked his car with a customary 'blip', looking round for Kitty before sliding into the driver’s seat.

"Who's in the front and who's in the back?" He added to Kurt, "Decide _before_ you get in the car, okay? I don't want to have to put up with you two squabbling all the way to school." He said, a little moody now that Jean had turned down his offer for a ride.

Kurt stuck out his tongue at Scott, but instead of waiting to discuss it with Kitty, just ported into the front seat. At the same time Kitty phased through the door and took the seat as well. He landed in Kitty's lap and put on his customary grin.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Katzchen."

Kitty sent a scowl in his direction and crossed her arms.

"Ach, fine, fine," the elf said, his grin faltering as he 'ported again, reappearing a split second later sprawled out in the back seat.

Scott rolled his eyes at the display, waving a hand in front of his face to dispel some of the smoke Kurt left behind.

"All buckled up, guys?" He asked before pulling off anyway, brooding over the 'Jean-situation' as he headed towards the school. What to do, what to do... He'd tried everything he could think of to try and get her to notice him but nothing seemed to impress that woman.

He'd tried flowers, candy, even, on one excruciatingly embarrassing try that no one but him and Jean knew about, poetry.

He shook his head a little to clear it, glancing in his rear view mirror and his gaze just happened to settle on Kurt.

...Kurt and his image induced appearance. Kurt and his imaged induced appearance that could in fact appear to be...

"Kurt...?" He asked slowly, thoughtfully, staring at the other boy instead of paying attention to what was happening on the road.

Kurt had a small smile on his face, daydreaming. And a very nice daydream at that. Including food and a bed and-- oh, someone's saying his name. Damn.

"Was?" he asked, eyes focusing on Scott. And widened as the car moved towards the opposite lane. "Ach, watch it!"

Kitty made the car phase partly through a neighboring car, then reached over and jerked the wheel slightly. "Like, watch the road, Scott! Geeze."

"What?" Scott blushed as Kitty jerked the car back on track. "Everything’s under control," He said firmly, though his gaze kept darting to the boy in the rear view mirror, wondering if he should pose his question in front of Kitty before mumbling a quick thanks to her. He looked back at Kurt.

"Hey, you alright back there?" He asked, "I've got a question." He started awkwardly as the school came into view, "It's about that image inducer of yours." He said, frowning a little as he thought.

Kitty just rolled her eyes and settled back against the seat again, eager to get to school and talk with Lance again. Maybe she could convince him to try a real date for once...

Kurt nodded, his gaze turning questioning. "Ja, what about it?"

"Does it - aw heck!" Scott slammed on the brakes - and then the horn - as someone pulled out in front of him, scowling at the barrage of abuse and silent gestures he saw in the car ahead, he pulled in to the vacant parking spot they'd just left.

"Honest to God some people don't know how to drive." He shook his head, leaning over the back to where he'd left his book bag the other day accidentally brushing his hand against Kurt’s thigh as he did so.

He slipped out of the car and scowled as he saw Lance heading their way - accompanied by his crony Todd as usual - the Brotherhood member’s eyes fixed on Kitty.

Scott opened his mouth to hurl some abuse only to swallow it down as he saw the genuinely happy smile on Lances face.

Kurt's fur bristled at the contact and he edged away, scooping up his bag. He opened the car door and got out, pushing back a blush he felt threatening to show on his face.

Kitty grinned and, slipping her bag on, jumped out of the car, not even bothering to open it. She said a quick bye to her team mates before moving over to Lance. "Like, hi, Lance," she said, grinning.

Scott bit his lower lip against the deluge of words that wanted to tumble out of his mouth before he turned to Kurt, catching the other boy by his wrist so he couldn't walk off. This WAS important after all; this was about Jean.

"As I was saying," He said, looking down at the German boy, still holding him, "that image inducer of yours. It can project any image, right? Even-“ he blushed a little, hating himself for doing so, "Even a girl, right?" He asked, feeling awkward but determined to work this out.

Kurt smiled weakly, willing himself not to pull away. He didn't want Scott to think he'd, for some reason, regressed back to feeling nervous around everybody.

He blinked. And blinked again. Not knowing where this was going, but curious, he raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah... Why?"

Scott barely stopped himself from grinning, letting go of Kurt’s wrist to run a hand back through his hair, knowing it probably wasn't a good idea to frighten the other boy.

"Well see, it's like this... you know how I've been, er, trying to... get Jean to go out with me?" He stammered, "I was wondering if you could help me out?"

Not too far away Lance was busy talking to Kitty. Todd had long since got bored and was stood slightly away from the pair, hands stuck in his pockets as he gazed around with heavy lidded eyes. He started to grin as he saw Scott talking with a very bothered looking Kurt. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, trying to listen harder.

A smirk started to form on Kurt's face, relaxing a little now that he wasn't _touching_. "Ja, who hasn't noticed you trying?" he asked, teasing. After a pause in which he looked thoughtful, he said, "I suppose... What's your plan? And what's in it for the fuzzy dude?"

He knew he'd do it anyway. Just to have an excuse to be around him more. But still, he had to ask.

Scott blushed a little at the 'who hasn't noticed' comment, narrowing his eyes in a scowl - unseen thanks to the visor. The blush deepened as he tried how to figure out how to phrase the question without making it seem like he was... interested.

"I was thinking... if you programmed your image inducer to be a new girl at the school - a pretty one - and I asked you, I mean, girl you, out on a date then Jean would notice and get jealous and decide that she actually wants to be with me," He babbled in one long breath. "See?" He said eventually.

Todd edged a little closer, leaning nonchalantly against a tree as he pretended not to listen in, snickering as he heard the infamous Cyclops _babble_.

He heart skipped a beat. Then another. Of course it wouldn't be real, but... "A-and... you'd be making it convincing, right?" A small blush spread across his cheeks. "I mean, it'd have to be, or else Jean wouldn't notice, right?"

God, he knew this was pretty stupid. "How... how real would it be?"

Scott looked at Nightcrawler with just the tiniest hint of suspicion, taking an unconscious step back as he folded his arms.

"How convincing do you mean?" He asked, his tone wary but still open. "As for real..." He shrugged, "Well, lets say..." He thought for a moment - what would I do with Jean? No! That’s not a good thought! Kurt isn't Jean!

"Er, how does a movie and a meal sound? I could book us into one of Jean’s favourite restaurants or something." He grinned, "So she'd definitely see us."

Kurt's heart sank just a little bit at the step back. Well, of course, he'd be weirded out if you seemed eager... "I.... I guess. But I mean... we'd--" oh, get those pictures out of your mind, Wagner! "-- we'd have to... you know. Do... couple-y things, right?"

He swallowed thickly, trying to keep his voice from squeaking.

Scott pulled a face. ‘Couple-y things’?

"I'll hold hands, Kurt but - no offence because you're a nice enough guy - I'm not going to kiss you," He said, brutally honest but not wanting to get the other boys hopes up.

"So, er, you'll do it then?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow and glancing over to the school entrance where Jean had just arrived, accompanied by Spyke of all people, Scott’s jaw tightened and his fists balled before he looked back down at Kurt, stepping forward, lowering his voice conspiratorially as he leaned a little closer.

"When can you re-program your image inducer?" He all but whispered, looking just past Kurt to where Jean was.

"Well, o-of course," he said, letting out a shaky laugh. He frowned a little, glancing at the inducer. Of course he was going to do this, but it still hurt a little that Scott just _assumed_.

"I... well, how soon do you want to start? I can try right before lunch and... I don't know, you be showing the new girl around? Or tomorrow..."

"Why not right now?" He asked, almost absentmindedly still watching Jean rather than looking at Kurt, "I could walk you to the school gate, carry your books for you?" He suggested, Jean went inside and Scott looked at Kurt.

"Never mind, lunchtime would be great." He moved to walk away before glancing over his shoulder, smiling at Kurt gratefully, "Kurt... Kurt, you don't know how much this means to me." He said softly, still smiling, "Catch you later, at lunchtime yeah?" He waved before heading into the school, calling out as he went, "Hey Jean! Wait up!"

Toad smirked as he walked towards Kurt, hands still stuffed in his pockets as he moved.

"That was pathetic, dawg, don't you have a spine?" He sniggered.

"Uh... yeah," he muttered, offering a small smile back at Scott. He sighed then jumped at the new voice, turning around quickly. Narrowing his eyes at his rival, his lip curled just a bit in a snarl.

"Shut up, Toad," he snapped. Great. Just what he needed; someone else to ruin his day farther. He started walking in towards school, hoping that the other would just... hop along. He sniggered a little at his private joke. Now to find a private place to adjust his inducer...

"Shut up? Oooh, great come back." Todd smirked, walking right behind him, poking him sharply in the back with a finger. "Heh, you do have a spine, who'd have thunk, yo." He smirked, hopping out of range of tail or fist before the smirk was wiped away by Kurt’s sniggering,

"What's so funny, dawg?" He said defensively.

Kurt yelped and dropped his bag at the sharp jab. He turned and got into a fighting stance automatically. "I _don't_ want to deal with you right now, _Toad_. So just skip along back to Lance, would you?"

"Lance's busy," Todd said lazily, glancing over to where Lance and Kitty were blushing at each other, heading into school. He dropped into a crouch in reply, ready to spring if need be.

"How come you're in such a bad mood, dawg?" He smirked widely, "You an' lover boy had a tiff?" He teased nodding over to where Scott had disappeared into the school, though his insides were crawling with curiosity. What was going on between one eye and fuzzbutt?

Kurt scowled, his invisible tail snapping back and forth in agitation. "It's none of your business," he snapped.

The school bell rang sharply, causing him to flinch just a little. "Ach, now I'll be late. Thanks a lot, Toad," he said sarcastically, straightening up and wrapping his tail back around his waist to avoid contact. He turned his back on Todd and scooped up his bag, moving towards the school again.

"Not my fault you were fighting with your fuck buddy." Todd sniggered as he followed on behind. Maybe if he poked around enough Kurt would snap and finally tell him what was going on. "’sides, I'm in the same class as you first period. Right?" Todd grinned, "So you can tell me all about it." Todd poked him again before leaping on ahead, turning to grin, "You know you want to, yo."

He flushed a little, but turned narrow eyes on the Toad. "But it's your fault I'll be late. _Some_ people care about grades, you know." He ignored his other taunting, but wished he was in range for touch. He could quickly 'port him to the roof or something-- no way of getting down unless he jumped, which he'd probably do but that was beside the point, or someone retrieved him.

Oh, a morning free of Toad; wouldn't that be nice?

"Ah fuzz butt you worry too much," Todd said lazily, "Grades suck. Who cares about them in the real world?" He smirked, watching Kurt closely for signs of real irritation. He didn't feel like being 'ported somewhere nasty at the moment.

"Bet, Mr. Fucking-Kurt-in-His-Dreams doesn't care much about your grades either," Todd said, walking backwards so he could watch Kurt’s expression as he spoke. "Bet he just takes what he wants and leaves you panting." He smirked, wondering just how much this line of thought would it take to get the other boy really pissed off.

He felt his face grow hot again-- trying to not picture it himself-- and just glared all the more fiercely at Todd. "He's _straight_ , Toad. Everyone with a rock's IQ could see that." He smirked at him. "Guess that says something about you, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah. because I'm as bent as _you_ , Wagner," He said, rolling his eyes and feeling his face heat up despite himself - damn... is it that obvious?

"So, if you weren't discussin' blow job techniques what were you talkin' about?" He rooted, wincing as he walked into someone’s locker, the dial jabbing in his back hard, "C'mawn, fuzz for brains, tell me or I'll spread your filthy secret round, yo.”

He shot him another glare. Geeze, could someone blow an artery from blushing too much in one day?

He growled a bit in irritation and stood close to Todd, getting right in his face. "Don't you dare go talking about what we are," he said, jabbing what looked like two fingers at his chest. "You remember what happened at the game a couple months ago?" Obviously he thought Toad talking about mutants.

"We? Dawg, what's this we?" Todd felt - to his horror - his face heat up at the proximity of the other boy. Damn, he could practically feel the body heat Kurt gave off. Out of panic he shoved the other boys shoulder, hard enough to put some space back between them. "You're the ragin' fag, yo, not me."

Kurt stumbled back easily for once, confusion written on his face. He blushed furiously, his mouth going dry. "You're not talking about..." he glanced around, "...you know. Mutants?"

Then quickly interjected, "I'm not gay."

Todd stared at Kurt for a moment, his earlier embarrassment dissipating now that he could think clearly; now that fuzz butt wasn't standing right _there_.

"You're not -" Todd’s sentence was cut off as he burst into raucous loud laughter. "Oh c-come _awn_ dawg!" He giggled, slapping his webbed hands onto his thighs as he tried to remain upright, using the lockers for support. "You were practically drooling when Summers was talkin' to you, man." He shook his head, still sniggering.

Kurt just stared at him, not sure whether to feel shame, anger or... what.

"Just shut. Up," he growled, eyes sharply glancing around. Damnit, he still really needed to get to class too. He scowled then grabbed Todd's wrist and dragged him into a nearby bathroom. He really didn't want to talk about it in the open-- and obviously Todd's not just going to let it go.

"Okay. Okay, I... I do like Scott. Just... keep it quiet. Please?" He sighed lightly. He really didn't need something else to further ostracize him.

"I knew it, yo." Toad grinned smugly, folding his arms as he leaned back against a wall, relishing the cold tiles against his skin, "So what? You really are fuckin’ him?" He sniggered. "I thought you were walkin’ funny this mornin’." He tilted his head, eyes narrowing a bit.

"What's in it for me t'keep quiet, yo?" Todd smirked before blushing, realizing that that probably wasn't the best honest-I'm-a-straight-guy question to ask after he'd just been dragged into the nearest bathroom by a guy that wasn't exactly ugly. Not that he swung that way. Not at all; nope.

Kurt sighed heavily, beyond caring if he blushed again. " _No_ , I'm _not_. He's not gay, remember?"

He scowled a little. "Figured you couldn't just be nice for a change," he muttered. "I don't know. What do you want?" Pause. "Money for lunch?" he asked, trying for something small.

Todd blinked, opened his mouth... And closed it again. What did he want? He blushed as many scenarios - positions, sounds, smells, feelings - flittered across his mind - yo! What the hell's that about?

...His tail ain't even that flexible, yo.

"I want ya to tell me what you two were gabbin' about under the tree." He shrugged one shoulder, "I only heard every other word."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the blush, then blushed himself again. "Um... Is there anything else..?" he tried, " _Anything_? I'll... uh, let you win a fight next time?"

Todd raised an eyebrow, smirking a little as he folded his arms stubbornly and shook his head.

" _Let_ me win? As if I don't kick your skinny ass anyway?" He rolled his eyes, "Tell me, yo, or I'll be singin’ Kurt and Scotty sittin' in a tree for the rest of the school year." He squinted, making a broad gesture, "Or maybe spray ‘Kurt loves Scott’ in big letters over one wall," He mused out loud.

He bit back a retort, knowing it wouldn't help. "It's... it was nothing. He was just talking about Jean," he half-lied. He really didn't want to give Toad more blackmail material. Or for him to know he really didn't have a spine when it came to Scott.

Todd’s expression didn't change.

"Scotty and Kurt sittin' in a tree," He half sang, "So what was the bit about a date? I know he's gonna ask you out on a date. Weird for a _straight_ man to do that. Or is he just curious and you're willin' to let him use your ass?" He asked, blushing a little as he realized just how many references he'd made to Kurts ass in the past few minutes.

He flushed again. "N-no, it's... nothing like that. Ah... he..." he paused, muttering, "He wants to make her jealous." God, it sounded so lame.

"Jealous," Todd deadpanned, rolling his eyes as he shouldered roughly past the other boy.

"Dawg, you're so far back in the closet you're in _Narnia_ , yo." He smirked over his shoulder, trying to figure out just why he was blushing. "Why don’t y'just tell the bloke you want a quick fuck and have done with it?" He said, walking back out into the corridor and sniggering to himself. Oh, boy, was he gonna have some fun with this!

He stepped back and just stared at his back. "...Because I don't want that," he muttered to himself before quickly following him out. "So... you're not gonna tell _anyone_ , right?"

Todd smirked, shrugging one shoulder.

"Depends what mood I'm in, dawg," He said lazily, looking at him with heavy lids as he roamed through the corridors. "What the hell room are we in anyway?" He asked with a frown, knowing that his time table was stuck to his ceiling back in his room. He thought about what he'd been told for a moment.

"So y'gonna do it?" He asked without even looking at Kurt.

Kurt scowled, taking a step ahead to lead him to the room. "Well... Uh, yeah, I guess... I mean, he is my friend and he asked for my help..." he muttered after a long pause.

Todd reached out, grabbing the other boy’s wrist to stop him going into the classroom yet.

"Did he ask whether you _wanted_ to do it?" He asked without even meaning too, looking surprised at himself he let the other boy go, wiping his hand dramatically on his torn jeans as if he'd handled something nasty.

He stopped short and glanced back at him. He resisted to urge to rub his wrist and frowned, thinking back. "Well... Not... not exactly-- he asked if I would. But, I mean, he can't exactly do it without my permission, can he?"

Todd shrugged one shoulder, shoving past Kurt, wishing he hadn't asked, wishing this fucking stupid lump of worry would get out of his stomach.

"Whatever, yo," He said casually, opening the door to forestall any more conversation. He just hoped Kurt wouldn't ask him any questions.

Kurt's frown deepened a little and went into the classroom, steeling himself for a lecture from the teacher. Ten minutes late. Damn.

"Mr. Tolensky! Mr. Wagner!" The teacher announced sternly as they walked in, "So very glad you could finally join us. What was so very important that you felt it necessary to miss the first ten minutes of my class?"

Todd scowled as he slid into his usual seat at the back of the class, sticking out an ankle to hopefully trip Kurt up. A bit of mindless violence would be guaranteed to make him feel better after all that... weirdness.

Kurt blushed-- thankfully for a different reason this time-- and muttered an apology, slinking into his seat. He scowled at Todd, stepping over his foot. "Arschloch," he muttered quietly as he sat down.

"What was that, Mr. Wagner?" The teacher called out, looking at him over the top of her glasses.

"Dick," Todd whispered in reply, using his ruler to fire a spit wad at the back of Kurts head.

"Nothing, Mrs. Awkright," he said in a false cheery voice. He flinched as the spitball hit the back of his head and wiped at it, resisting the urge to turn around and attack Toad.

\--

When lunchtime rolled around, Kurt slipped into the men's bathroom, frowning and wondering what would happen if someone walked in when he tweaked his inducer. Or if someone came in when he finally 'became' a girl. He mentally shrugged and started messing with said technology, staring into a mirror.

After a couple minutes, he came up with a satisfying image and, praying no one was right outside, walked out of the bathroom.

Okay. Now to find Scott...


	2. Chapter 2

Scott pushed the door open for the men’s bathroom and - nearly collided with a _girl_ who was coming in the opposite direction. A really gorgeous girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and an unbelievable body.

"Aw heck," He sighed, bending over to pick up the books that had dropped upon impact, "I'm real sorry, ma'am." He smiled up at her, red shades glinting, "Ever had one of those days?" He laughed softly as he stood up, looking through the books to see if any of them were hers, "Er, you do know this is the _men’s_ bathroom, right?" He said in low tones, so as not to embarrass her.

...Well, that was easy.

Kurt smirked and put his hands behind his back, trying to look like he was flirting. "Of course, I do, handsome," he said, trying out a new voice. He frowned a little, but shrugged. It was the best he could do. "Could you show me around?" he asked, trying to get into character.

Scott blushed brightly as she called him handsome. There was... something... about her.

"Um, I-I'm supposed to be meeting a friend, um... rain check?" He offered, "Will you be free later?" He said, trying not to look over her voluptuous frame. "God, how rude of me." He offered a hand with a broad smile, "Name's Scott; Scott Summers."

He rolled his eyes. Okay, so maybe he was a good actor? He grinned and said, "Kurt Wagner."

Then laughed, not able to stop himself. "Or, I don't know..." he paused, saying of the first name to come to his mind, "Sandra?" He sniggered again. "Nice to meet you."

Scott's jaw dropped and he nearly dropped his books again, glancing round he quickly put a shoulder to Kurt's shoulder, pushing him carefully back into the men’s bathroom.

"Sandra?" Scott turned the name over as he looked at... him? Her? Walking around Kurt, Scott looked his new figure up and down, his curiosity wanting him to reach out to see if that chest was half as luscious as it looked while the rest of him blushed.

"Not bad Kurt..." He grinned down at his friend, standing a _lot_ closer than he normally would. "Not bad at _all_..." He breathed out, staring at him for a long moment - his eyes are still the same... "So all we gotta do now is find Jean..." He muttered absentmindedly.

Kurt blushed a little at the compliment-- oh, he knew it was about the image, not his own or his ability, but still... He put on a coy smile. "So you like something you see?" he asked in a purr. Okay, so he had more confidence this way. Shut up.

Scott swallowed hard, his cheekbones flaming almost as red as his shades. "Um... er... I-I... er... You're very - it's, um - these are very - it's quite - er..." Get a grip, moron, it's just Kurt, "Yeah," He said, finally, lamely, backing into a sink and wondering just why his mouth had gone dry.

"Quit messing around, Kurt - I mean, Sandra - we gotta find Jean before lunch breaks over," He said, normally he would have reached out to tug Kurt's shoulder but in this new form he reached out and took Kurt's hand, tugging it a lot gentler than usual and smiling at him a little.

"Ready to face the world... Sandra?" He asked.

Kurt just grinned and, again with courage he wouldn't normally have otherwise, curled his fingers around Scott's hand. "With you at my side, sure," he said with a wink and walked out of the bathroom.

Scott cleared his throat, not quite ready to let go of Kurt - Sandra's hand just yet.

"Let's try the cafeteria first, shall we?" He said, glancing at the clock in the hall, "We can grab a quick bite to eat there, too, if you'd like?" He asked her - HIM! Him... "Unless you're not hungry?" He asked with a concerned little frown. Why was it so hard to treat Kurt like... well... like Kurt all of a sudden?

"I am a bit hungry," he said, smiling. Of course he was usually hungry. The food just wasn't what he'd call edible here. He absently wondered to himself if anyone would miss _his_ disappearance and wonder where he was.

"Cool." Scott smiled, pushing open the cafeteria doors and scanning the room for Jean. He spotted her sitting by one of the windows with a group of friends, waving as she spotted him - and the _girl_ he was with. He was surprised when she waved back before turning back to her friends and hurriedly starting to talk, making frequent glances at Kurt. Scott leaned down so his mouth was close to Kurt's ear.

"Something tells me they've noticed you," He whispered in low tones, squeezing Kurt's hand.

His fur stood on end as Scott's breath blew over his ear, but smiled. "Ja," he muttered.

He suddenly had doubts about this though. While he was a self-proclaimed party animal, he didn't like attention _that_ much. It made him nervous that they would figure out what he really looked like. And now it was even more a risk.

"Hey," Scott said softly, standing upright. "Don't worry so much," He said, reaching out to brush back a strand of Kurt's new hair. "They won't know. You're a _really_ good actor," He said honestly. "Now, think you've got enough money for lunch or do you want me to get this?" He asked, glancing over at Jean again who was deep in conversation with her friends, shooting Scott a dazzling smile.

Kurt smiled wider and blushed at the compliment, relaxing a little. "Um, thanks... I..." he felt his pockets then frowned. "I think I left my wallet in my locker. And, well... I can't... exactly get it now. Sorry."

"No worries," Scott said easily, ordering their food and balancing the tray in one hand so he didn't have to let go of her - HIS! - hand. "Mind if we go sit with Jean and company or would you prefer it just us?" He looked at Kurt with a bit of a smirk. "Considering you're new and all," He teased.

He grinned lightly. "Well, since I'm _new_ , I guess I should try and make more friends," he said. "But do you think they'd like Sandr-- uh, me? They should be nice and introduce themselves." Grin widening a little, his eyes glanced around the room, seeing quite a few eyes on him now. Her.

Scott placed a - ever so slightly possessive - hand on Kurt's lower back, gently guiding him towards the girl's table, glaring at one or two guys who were paying particularly close attention to some of Sandra's assets.

"If you act yourself, Sandra, they're gonna love you," He said soothingly just before they reached the table. "Everyone, this is Sandra, she's brand new so be nice okay?" He grinned.

He fought to not lean into the touch and smiled at the girls, wiggling his fingers in a wave of greeting. And thought quickly to keep his mind barriers up. He didn't think Jean would, but he didn't want the plan to backfire just when it started. If at all. It was nice; this contact with Scott.

Jean smiled, poison dancing in her eyes, as she looked at this new girl.

"Hi, I'm Jean. This is Tracy, Jubilee, and Rogue." Underneath the table Scott let his hand rest against Sandra's knee comfortingly for a few seconds before moving it away and concentrating on his meal, wondering just how Kurt's acting skills would stand up to this.

"Hi," he said, averting his eyes from Rogue's. Oh god, please don't let her know... "It's, um, pretty nice here in Bayville," he said while picking at his own food. He really hadn't thought of a back-story for this Sandra girl. Hopefully they wouldn't ask too much.

"So, you're new in town?" Jean asked, eyes narrowing a little even though her smile remained perfectly bright.

"Sandra's the same as Kurt, she's from Europe," Scott said, smiling at Kurt, "So the annoying fuzz ball will have someone to irritate." He winked at Kurt before turning to Jean, "How was class?" He asked, determined to distract her.

"So what do y'think of our class, Sandy?" Rogue smiled brightly. "Mind if ah call y'Sandy?" She asked.

Kurt nodded, resisting the urge to kick Scott under the table. Oh, he'd have to get him back for that. His mind started to stray towards a couple harmless pranks before snapping back at Rogue's voice.

"Oh, uh, no. I guess not," he said, offering a smile. "They're nice. Different from back at home, but nice."

"Well ah'm sure you'll fit in just fine here, honey. There's always room for one more girl an' Bayville is just _full_ of cute guys lookin' for a gal like you." She winked.

While Rogue was talking and Jean was telling him about her day Scott reached back under the table, his hand resting on Sandra's knee for just a little longer. It was so easy to think of Kurt as Sandra.

Kurt grinned. "Oh, I know. I mean... I know I get stared at," he clarified. His grin faultered a little at the touch, but not much. He glanced at Scott from the corner of his eye and took a bite of his food. He wondered how much stuff constituted as 'holding hands'.

Scott's gaze started to wander as Jean carried on speaking until he found himself staring at 'Sandra'. Had Kurt _meant_ to program that thing to be so distracting or what?! Scott was -

"OW!" He jumped, banging his knees off the table as Jean kicked his ankle, his hand moving away from Kurt's knee. "What the heck was that for?" He asked. Jean narrowed her eyes.

"Well, if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you," She said, making to leave. "Anyone coming?" She asked snootily, expecting the others to follow instantly but no one could meet her eyes, all of them too interested in Sandra. "Fine then," She said, storming out of the cafeteria and leaving Scott grinning. He looked at Kurt.

"Thanks, K - Sandra." He blushed over his near stumble.

He had to hold down a triumphant laugh-- so someone _could_ best Miss Perfect-- and turned to look at Scott. "For what?" he asked, trying to stay in character and hoping Scott wouldn't mess up his own plan. "I should thank you for buying me lunch," he added.

Scott blushed, much to the amusement of the others.

"Don't mention it, happy to do you a favour." He shrugged.

"Maybe she could pay you back for it sometime?" Rogue said with a grin, reaching out to touch the back of Sandra's hand. "Only t -" She frowned a little. Surely not..? "Teasing," She said quietly. Scott had froze as Rogue had reached out. Would the image inducer cover _that_?

Kurt swallowed thickly, feeling his fur twist a little at the contact. Oh shit. He grinned weakly then looked back at Scott. “I hate to leave early, but, uh… I better get going. I mean, I need to talk to my next teacher… So, uh…” He stood up slowly, trying not to look at Rogue.

"Oh, don't - um - I mean, you don't have to go," Scott stammered, only just stopping himself from reaching out to him.

"Ah'll come with ya, sugah," Rogue said quickly as she stood up, her words running into Scott's, "Make sure you find whatever room your in." She smiled, "Ah've got class soon enough anyway." She ignored Scott's scowl.

His mind whirled, trying to see if he could think of something that could get him away from Rogue-- short of 'porting, obviously. Coming up with nothing, he nodded and grabbed his tray going over to put it in the trash.

Rogue watched this 'Sandra' girl with narrowed eyes, glancing from her to Scott - who was very firmly looking in Sandra's direction and, if Rogue was any judge, staring at the sway of the girls hips. Well, _that_ seemed genuine enough... She shot an irritated glance at the table that seemed to be making the most noise - the one right beside Sandra, where the Brotherhood members sat.

"Later guys," She said absently, walking over to Sandra. "All ready?" She asked the other girl with a smile.

Kurt blushed deeply at the noises, glancing at the table for Toad and wondered if he knew. He switched his gaze to Rogue and nodded. "Yeah..." Shit. Shitshitshit. He can't just go walking around like this... He didn't _really_ plan to try and have a new student registered or anything like that.

Rogue noticed the hesitancy in the new girls voice and pushed aside her curiosity, shrugging one shoulder.

"It'll be okay, y'know, you'll settle right in and everyone'll like you," She said kindly before grinning. "Scott already seems quite taken with ya -"

"Well, that's 'cos one-eye ain't blind, yo," a voice said from behind them. Rogue rolled her eyes and made a noise of disgust as she turned round.

"Get lost, creep," She snapped, hands on hips. Todd flicked her the bird and turned a lazy grin on Sandra.

"Hey, are you new?" He asked, letting his eyes roam over her figure. "Name's Todd." He jerked a finger towards Rogue. "Whats a lady like you doin' hangin' 'round with these geeks?" He asked.

He just stared at Todd, wondering if he was playing a joke or not. Didn't look like it... He battled with himself-- a way out of what would certainly be a confrontation with Rogue or not defending his friends.

Well, he'd have to deal with Rogue eventually...

"Because, these 'geeks' are nice to me and," he wrinkled his nose, exaggerating, "don't reek either."

Todd sighed inwardly; always with the smell... He plastered a smirk on his face, urged on by the jeers behind him as he took a step closer.

"I'll be nice to you, if you like." He shrugged one shoulder - the urge to say that he'd prefer it to be nasty was nearly overwhelming but... there was something about Sandra. Something about her eyes that just - "Sorry about the smell, yo, someone pushed me into a garbage can." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. He shot a dirty look at Pietro who sniggered and waved.

"Look, I get that the geeks have probably poisoned you against me - I mean us," He waved a hand to the group behind him, "but can I at least know your name, girl?" He asked earnestly.

He had to stop a laugh from coming out-- at what he was saying and what Pietro apparently did. "Actually, they haven't said anything to me about anyone around here," he said, which was true, to a point. They hadn't told _Sandra_ anything.

He sighed, but decided to be courteous at least, and said, "Sandra. My name's Sandra." He debated on holding out a hand for a shake, but thought better of it-- Toad probably wouldn't hold back and tell everyone who he really was.

"They ain't?" Todd said in sheer surprise, looking over at Rogue who smirked at him, narrowing her eyes. He sullenly stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It's only a matter of time, then." He shrugged before grinning and leaning forward, tired of being nice to a complete stranger - no matter how hot.

"So gotta boyfriend yet, Sandra?" He asked with a grin, "You and Summers were lookin' pal-y back there." He smirked. "You know he's gay, right?"

"Well, uh... not... officially, yet..." He frowned lightly. They hadn't really discussed _that_ ; were they already 'going out'? He raised an eyebrow at the last comment. "Really? He doesn't seem like it-- stares at my chest and hips like every other guy in here."

"Actin', Sandra, he's actin'," Todd said with a mock serious expression, trying not to let his eyes drift south at the mention of that chest. "Not that I can blame him, yo." He smirked before it fell away. Wait a minute... Hadn't Kurt said that Summers was after that Jean Grey bitch?

"Met Jean Grey yet?" He asked curiously.

"Um, I think so. Long red hair, tall?" he asked, pausing. "She didn't seem to like me much..." And, gee, I wonder why... Why didn't Scott just ask her out in plain words again? Oh hell, what does it matter-- he still gets to spend time with him.

"Psh." Todd made a dismissive gesture, ignoring the fact that Rogue had started tapping her foot impatiently behind Sandra. "Don't sweat it, Grey doesn't like _anyone_ , y'know." He shrugged, "You seem nice enough to me -" and not a lot of people are nice enough to me "- she's just got a bug up her ass about somethin'." He shrugged lazily. "Been there since she was born probably."

Rogue rolled her eyes. Much as she hated the fact that she _agreed_ with Toad, she couldn't stand by and listen to someone bad mouth her team-mate.

"Are y'all quite finished bein' a dick, Toad? 'Cos me and Sandra have to be in class in -" She glanced up at the clock, "- five minutes."

Kurt smirked then glanced at Rogue, his smirk disappearing a little. "Yeah... I... I guess I'll see you then?" he asked, turning back to Toad again. Okay, maybe he was being mean, but... come on! Who wouldn’t take this opportunity?

"I hope so." The words were out before Todd could stop them - before he was really aware of thinking them - his tone a lot softer than usual. He blushed at the jeering that promptly erupted. "Uh, I mean, whatever, yo." He shrugged lazily, sliding back into his seat and wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

Rogue rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disgust.

"C'mon, Sandy," She said, leading the way out of the cafeteria. "What a creep," She said, glancing back over her shoulder. "I hope he isn't spreadin' the rumor that Scott's gay. Ah'll have t'kick his skanky butt." She sighed and shook her head before smiling at Sandra.

"So where abouts is it you're from Sandra?" She asked, curiosity returning full force. "Ya kinda sound like Kurt, same accent ah mean."

Once again, he had to hold back laughter while following Rogue out into the hallways. "Uh, I... I'm from Spain," he said, saying the first country in Europe that came to his mind _besides_ Germany. That might be too suspicious.

"So, uh... who is this Kurt? You all seem to talk about him," he asked. Maybe taking a new identity would be fun-- he could really learn what his friends thought of him. Excluding Scott, of course.

"Spain? Cool," Rogue said, eyes narrowing a little as she tried to remember her Spanish lessons. Damn; if she hadn't been busy cutting hole in her jeans she might have learned something.

"Kurt?" She smiled instantly before forcing it away. "He's one of our friends, part of the group. He's the one that holds it all together really. Weird every now and then, trouble maker. Annoying. But his heart's in the right place." She smiled at Sandra. "And if you tell him I said that I'll have to kill you and eat the evidence, okay?" She joked before frowning. "Actually... thinking about it, I haven't seen him all day. Wonder if he's okay."

A soft smile formed on his lips as he blushed just a bit, but quickly made it go away. "He, uh... sounds really nice. And why wouldn't you want him to know that?" He swallowed past a small lump-- really hoping now that Rogue didn't find out. "I mean, you guys all sound close and if he's that nice..." He trailed off with a shrug.

Wow, it was weird talking about himself.

Rogue smirked at Sandra.

"I'm not as nice as I seem not that this gives it away." She waved a gloved hand to the gothic style clothes she wore. "I'd rather he didn't know,; he'd probably use it as blackmail or something." She shrugged one shoulder.

"It's amazing you know, we've walked through the corridor and I haven't had to point out to you which way to turn. Not once." She smiled curiously.

He idly wondered if he would do that in a different situation. Maybe.

"Uh... Well," he stuttered, feeling himself pale a little, "Scott showed me around quickly beforehand... I guess it's just easy to remember?"

"Really? Wow," Rogue said, shaking her head. "When ah first came here I used to get lost all the time." She grinned.

"So... you an' Scooter?" She asked. "What's all _that_ about?" She frowned a little as she glanced at the other girl as they approached their classroom. "Are ya okay, Sandy? Ya look a little pale. That jerk Toad didn't scare ya did he?"

He quickly shook his head. "No I'm used to hi-- it." He mentally cursed himself. "Not to brag but... I obviously get jeers thrown at me left and right. Guys tend to really dig me," he said grinning.

Dig? Rogue frowned a little, filing that away in the stockpile of questions that were piling up, before smiling.

"Yeah, ah'm totally jealous of you! Ah was watchin' what ya eat in the cafe an' - no offense - but y'all eat a fair amount." Rogue ogled at her. "How do ya keep so _slim_?" She asked, pushing into the classroom. "Sit here with me." She patted a seat beside hers as she sat. "And ya didn't say anythin' about Scott either."

He grinned, wondering once again, what'll happen to him. Damn, he'll probably have a couple detentions by the end of the day from skipping. "I exercise, but I guess it's just fast metabolism or something."

He flushed, glancing down at the desk after he sat down. "Well, I don't know. He's nice and I like him. But sometimes you can't tell with guys, you know?"

"Fast metabolism." Rogue scoffed teasingly, nudging Sandra playfully. "That's just girl speak for 'ah-exercise-my-ass-off-in-private' right?" She giggled. "Ya lucky, Sandy, real lucky." Rogue grinned watching her blush.

"From what ah saw he _really_ likes you" She smiled. "The only other girl ah've seen Scott buy lunch for was Jean. Ah think you're in with a chance, sugah."

Kurt grinned, but felt his heart twist at the last comment Rogue made. "Oh, I hope so. He is really cute, and nice..."

Rogue smiled at Sandra, any previous curiosity and suspicion settling just a little.

"You'd make a cute couple too, you -" Rogue was cut off by the teacher giving them instructions and she sighed, opening her book and placing it between them so they could share. This was gonna be a _long_ class.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the day, Kurt was wondering if he'd ever be able to look at some of the guys in the school again. Oh, the things he'd do for Scott. And that reminded him, he still had to think of something to get back at him for the comment in the lunchroom.

He grinned, mulling ideas through his head while searching for said boy.

Scott was searching through the halls, the corners of his mouth quirked up in a smile. All day long he'd heard nothing but 'Sandra, Sandra, Sandra' whispered through the halls, joked about by his classmates. The 'new girl' already had more than one admirer. He spotted 'her' not far away and sneaked up behind, tapping her shoulder.

"Hey stranger." He smiled. "How was your day?"

He spun around, grin widening at the other boy. "Hey yourself. Oh, alright, I guess. A little strange, considering, but..." He trailed off with a small shrug. "And yours?"

"Likewise," Scott said softly, glancing round as people started to file out of their respective classrooms thick and fast.

"You know you've got half the school lusting after you?" He asked in a tone that was both rueful and amused, looking down at Sandra/Kurt.

He blushed and let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah... Maybe I should have toned the image down..." he muttered, but shrugged. "Can't change now anyway."

"Good job," Scott said without thinking, horrified to find himself blushing. "Er, I mean, you shouldn't have to tone down just because of the way people are looking at you." He cleared his throat, looking away - what had that been about?

"So are you going to, er, change before I take you home?" He frowned, lowering his voice, "and what are you going to tell Kitty when she asks where you've been?"

Kurt sighed, not wanting to think about that. "Well, I guess I have to, huh?" He paused, chewing on his lower lip. "I don't know. What am I going to say to _anyone_ who asks that? I guess I'll just say I felt sick?" he asked, shrugging.

He glanced around, before frowning. "I'll... be right back." He moved away, trying to find a more secluded place to change his image back to his normal hologram.

Scott watched Sandra move away, unable to stop his eyes drifting south watching the swing of her hips and – er - other things. Someone shouldered past him roughly, he caught a glimpse of red hair before Jean took off down the corridor. Scott ran a hand back through his hair; good grief, was this day getting weirder?

Kurt stopped on the other side of the building. He looked around carefully again, making sure no one was looking his way before pushing a couple buttons on the watch-disguised-bracelet, changing his appearance back to male. He grinned to himself and patted down his hair absently then headed back towards Scott.

Todd rounded the corner and - bang - bumped straight into Kurt, loosing his balance he stumbled back.

"Watch where you're goin’ – oh," He sneered, "it's you." He picked himself up, brushing off his jeans. "Where the hell you been, fag?" He asked with a smirk, "You missed one hell of a treat, yo."

His grin immediately fell, turning into a deep scowl. "It's none of your business where I've been, Toad," he muttered, shifting his gaze to try and find Scott. He still didn't want to deal with Todd-- but did he ever?

"Oooh, touchy some? What, you scared I'll tell?" Toad smirked, loving to push Kurt’s buttons. He let the smirk drop away, preferring to watch the emotions flit over Kurts face as he looked away.

"Don’tcha wanna know a new bit of new? It involves your fuck buddy," Todd said with a lazy grin, leaning back against the wall.

Kurt rolled his eyes, gaze locking back onto Toad. "There's just no _reason_ for me to tell you, Toad. And, no. No, I don't." A small smirk flittered across his face. "What's his business is his. And he's _not_ a... fuck buddy." His nose wrinkled a bit at the word.

"Good job he ain't 'cos he's got a new slut by the looks of it." Todd smirked.

"Shame he's got this new girl tagging round after him; she seems like a nice girl." He shrugged. "Not that _you'd_ care about that."

Scott had gotten tired of waiting, wondering if something had happened, he followed the general path that Kurt had wandered off on. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Kurt talking with Toad... _Toad_ of all people!

"You having problems, Kurt?" He called out in stern tones as he walked towards them, fists bunching unconsciously.

Kurt growled out a soft snarl, opening his mouth to comment back. He cut himself off at Scott's words and looked at him. He frowned a little. "Not any more than usual, Scott," he said, moving away from Todd and heading over to Scott.

"See you later, fag!" Todd called with a dirty snigger before - literally - hopping off.

Scott shook his head - jerk - as he watched Todd leave before his gaze moved to Kurt. It was weird, seeing Kurt again in place of Sandra. Obviously the two were the same. It just... made him feel... weird.

"Alright?" He asked, his tone as brisk as usual and not as soft as when he'd been talking with 'Sandra’.

He scowled again, holding himself in check so he didn't bamf over to Toad and beat him silly. He curled his hand into a fist before letting out a rush of breath. "...Yeah. Yeah, I'm just annoyed."

Scott nodded.

"Come on." He gestured towards where he'd parked the car, seeing Kitty and Lance heading towards it already. "Silly girl," He sighed, shaking his head. Stopping Kurt a minute he frowned. "I'd like a word, in private, when we get back to the mansion, okay?"

Kitty leaned against Scott's car, grinning up at Lance and waiting for Scott.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Scott but nodded. "Alright. Is something wrong with... you-know-what?" he asked, frowning a little.

Lance smiled down at Kitty, trying to get rid of the expression but failing miserably, knowing they only had a limited time before the one-eyed wonder made it to the car he tried to think of something witty to say.

"What?" Scott asked dumbly before it clicked. "Oh! Oh no, she's fine. It's something else." He shrugged. "Don't worry about it," He said as he headed towards the car again. "Get in the car Kitty!" He called out, opening the doors.

Kurt quickly got in the front, not wanting to be stuck in the back again. There was just something about the backseat cushions that hurt his spine a little.

Kitty rolled her eyes at Scott and muttered, "Fine, don't, like, blow a gasket." She smiled again and stood on her tiptoes, kissing Lance's cheek. "Talk to you later, okay?"

Lance grinned, touching the place where she'd kissed.

"Uh, sure, yeah," He mumbled as he blushed, inwardly beating himself up. "Later."

Scott narrowed his eyes, thankfully hidden behind the visor at the display between the two, glancing over to where Kurt was sat beside him, feeling a strange jolt run through him as he did so.

"Kitty! Stop exchanging saliva and get in the car already! Some of us want to go home," He called out as his stomach rumbled loudly by way of evidence.

Kitty giggled and waved a goodbye to Lance then hopped in the car. She buckled herself in before proceeding to smack Scott on the head. "Jerk," she said, huffing.

Kurt snickered at them both, but decided to not say anything-- not wanted either of his best friends mad at him.

"Ow." Scott flinched as he started the car, wishing for the first time that Kitty wasn't a girl. "It's not _my_ fault you're... you're... you're fraternizing with the enemy," He snapped eventually as he pulled off.

Kitty rolled her eyes again and sank back into the seat. "Isn't, like, the whole idea _equality_?" She suddenly turned her attention to Kurt. "And just where have you been all day?"

Kurt smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Nowhere?"

Kitty stared at him then let out a heavy sigh. "Men!"

"Yes, well, if they'd play by the same rules as we do maybe I could understand," Scott said sternly, mouth closing with a snap as he listened to the exchange between the two, letting out a low sigh and glancing at Kurt before grinning at Kitty in the rear view mirror.

"You love us really Kitty." He winked.

Kitty huffed and put her head in her hands, looking out at the scenery going by.

Scott stepped on the accelerator, wanting to speak with Kurt but unable to say anything in front of Kitty. Sandra’s full figure kept flickering across his mine, competing and comparing with Jean's. It was far too distracting and he suddenly had to think of something very cold, hoping no one would notice the blush on his face.

Scott had pulled into the car park still in thoughtful - if slightly embarrassed - silence. Getting out, he shot Kurt a look, nodding over his shoulder.

"Kitty, can I ask a huge favour? Would you mind doing me and Kurt a coffee? Please?" He asked, using the first thing that came to mind as an excuse to get rid of her.

"What am I-- your maid? Make some yourself," she said, still mad about his attitude towards Lance once again. She headed into the mansion, leaving them behind.

Kurt smirked, holding back a bit of laughter. He got out of the car, shouldering his back pack. "So..."

"I love you too Kitty!" Scott called after her, grinning stupidly now that he knew he could talk with Kurt alone. He glanced over at the other boy, his grin slowly fading to a smile.

"So? That's all you can say after all that?" He teased, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "Um... Still up for that date?" He blurted, wincing a little at his total lack of tact.

Kurt blinked then smiled a little. "Um, I guess so. There's no reason not, right?" He just hoped that Xavier didn't know he technically skipped school.

"Right, right." Scott nodded quickly, feeling himself start to go red as the question he'd really wanted to ask ran around his head. "So how was life as Sandra for a day?" He asked, trying to avoid going back in just yet.

"It was... different," he said vaguely, blushing red a little himself. "I don't know if I'll be able to look at some of the guys in school again," he added, voicing his thought from earlier.

"Well, as long as they don't look at you - I mean... Er... Sandra... Um…" He trailed off. "What did Toad want? You - I mean, Sandra was talking to him at lunch, too, right?" He asked, hoping the protective tone in his voice wasn't too noticeable.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it. "Well... during lunch he was flirting, but after school he was just trying to get a rise out of me." He smirked. "Sometimes I think he has a death wish or something, you know?"

"I think it's probably a personality flaw that you have to have in order to join the Brotherhood," He said flatly, one corner of his mouth hitched in a repressed smile before it faded.

"He's not bothering y – Sandra is he?" He asked, his fists balling. "What did he mean when he called you a fag?" He added before frowning. "You didn't kiss him did you?"

"He just-- Oh, Gott in Himmel! Nein!" he yelled, interrupting himself as his eyes widened. "Why would you think that? He's my rival, he's _Toad_."

Scott held up both hands in a pacifying gesture.

"Easy," He said in quiet tones. "He called you a fag, Kurt, I was just trying to figure out how the hell he knew, okay? Geez." He glanced over at the door which Kitty had disappeared through, hoping she hadn't heard.

"Last thing I need is for another one of us to be interested in _them_. Kitty and Lance are bad enough." He sighed.

Kurt turned red again and glanced down, thinking about how Todd had guessed he was gay. He sighed softly.

"As much as... I don't like him, he isn't so bad around her," he muttered absently.

"What?" Scott asked flatly. "A member of the _Brotherhood_ , Kurt; someone who stands for the exact opposite of what we fight for?" He shook his head, turning away to reach for his bag.

"What happens when there's a fight between us and Kitty and Lance are on opposite sides?" He turned back around, looking down at the smaller boy. "I'm not going to hold back just because she thinks she's in love with him."

He frowned and shook his head. "Scott, yes, they're our enemies, for a lack of a better word, but they're not our opposites. Like Kitty said earlier, it's about equality and acceptance."

He paused and put on a grin. "Besides, she's fought him before. And no one expects you to go soft, Cyke. I think we'd all have a heart attack if you did."

Despite his temper Scott laughed, shaking his head in reply.

"Hey, I can be soft when the time calls for it," He said, smiling fondly at the other boy. "Do you _always_ have to do that? Make me laugh when I'm having a good rant?" He said, pretending to be grumpy as he headed towards the house, dropping the earlier subject of the Brotherhood. He knew he went on and on about Kitty and Lance but… He didn't want to see Kitty - or any of the team – hurt and he was always on the watch for Lance breaking Kitty’s heart. The last thing he needed was for Kurt to fall in love with someone he shouldn't. Kurt was most definitely one of 'us'.

His grin just widened and he shrugged, following him in. "I guess it's just part of the fuzzy dude's charm."

He re-shouldered his bag, looking over at him. "So... Any idea of where we-- er, _you're_ going out tonight?"

"Charm, right, sure, you tell yourself that Kurt." Scott half grinned, heading into the kitchen - coffee sounded a great idea - "Well, I gotta look up the number of Jean’s favourite restaurant and book a table." He pulled a face before glancing over at Kurt with a smile.

"What kind of movie do you think Sandra likes?" He asked, flinging his bag onto the breakfast bar.

Kurt pouted and half-heartedly punched him in the arm. "Hey-- everyone loves the fuzzy dude. Don't deny it."

He lapsed into thought, frowning a little before pulling a face. "Probably chick flicks. But maybe you can convince her for a good suspense," he said, flicking off his inducer and heading to the 'fridge to find something to snack on.

Scott rolled his eyes behind his visor and punched him back with about the same amount of force. "Oh, of course _everyone_ does, Kurt," He said sarcastically, hiding his smile by making coffee for the both of them. "I just feel privileged that you spend so much time with me." He grinned before wrinkling his nose.

"Chick flick?" He frowned, voicing his distaste before looking thoughtful. "I wonder what I'd have to do to 'convince' her," He mumbled.

He just laughed, pulling out the makings for a sandwich. "Oh, you should. I won't grace just anyone with my presence," he joked.

"Probably not that much," he said, catching what he said. "She, uh, seemed to like you anyway." He smirked, throwing a wink at him.

"Only special cases, huh?" Scott shook his head, placing a cup close to where Kurt was making his sandwich. He grinned a little at the wink.

"Well, of course she likes me; it’s the Cyclops charm, didn't you know?" He said, attempting to steal Kurt’s lines before the smile faded. "You really think she likes me?" He asked seriously.

"Who likes _you_?" Jean asked as she walked into the kitchen.

He snickered. "Like you have charm, Cyke," he said, teasing him. He quirked an eyebrow, opening his mouth for a response, then spun to look at Jean.

He grinned. "Some new girl. Sam, I think? Or was it Sandy?" he asked, playing the innocent.

"I can be charming!" Scott laughed before he turned to face Jean.

"No one that I know of." He glanced over to Kurt. "And it's _Sandra_ ," He corrected, trying not to grin.

"Sandra? The fat girl that came to talk to us at lunch?" Jean asked as she hunted in the fridge for the orange juice. "Honestly, Scott, where do you pick them up?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, _sorry_ , Scott. I didn't even meet her, you know."

He shoved the food back in the fridge, reaching around Jean, then took a bite of his sandwich. He scowled a little and muttered to himself, "I was _not_ fat..."

"You should have, Wagner, she was lovely," Scott said with a grin. "Just your type, come to think of it." He frowned at Jean.

"She wasn't _fat_ , she was sexy," He defended without thinking. "Voluptuous," He added. "And she said she'd go on a date with me."

Jean had frowned, hearing Kurt muttering to himself in the fridge, some nonsense that she didn't care about before she stared at Scott, her mouth opening and closing a few times - what did he mean she was sexy? Jean was the only one Scott was supposed to like.

"What on earth are you going out with _her_ for? She's - she's - she's new!" She blurted.

Kurt resisted the urge to throw food at Scott, making another check mark in his mind of things to prank him for.

He laughed around his sandwich at Scott's reply, leaning against the counter and observing them. Once again, though, he held his tongue.

Scott glanced over at Kurt, wishing the teleporter could back him up but sighed turning back to Jean.

"So what if she's new? She seems nice enough and she doesn't have any friends." He shrugged, taking a sip of coffee. "How was your day Jean?" The red head stared at him for a moment before smirking.

"Oh, so it's a 'just-friends' date," She said, sounding relieved, "Hm, it was fine."

Shooting Kurt a smile, she asked, "Where were _you_ today?" Behind her, Scott swore under his breath as he spilled coffee, reaching for the kitchen towel.

His gaze flickered to Scott then back to Jean nervously. "Um, I... I wasn't feeling too good earlier, so I, uh, took a rest. But I'm feeling better now," he added quickly, not wanting to take a false trip to the infirmary and have Hank look him over.

"Aw, well I'm glad you feel better," She said with false brightness before flipping her hair over her shoulder. "We'll talk later Scott, when there's less _company_ ," She said without looking directly at Kurt. "Catch you later!" She called before leaving the room and storming up to her room. Scott smiled after her.

"She's so sweet to be worried about us," He sighed happily, "Don't you think?"

"Mm," was all Kurt said, a scowl forming on his face again. He picked up his mug and took a swing of his coffee. He let out a gasp, scowling harder, as he burnt his tongue.

Scott snapped out of it as he heard Kurt gasp, standing up he moved over to the fridge to find the milk.

"Aw heck, sorry," Scott mumbled, topping up Kurt's drink, cooling it down. "I always forget that not everyone likes it at 'burn-your-mouth-off' hot." He lifted Kurt’s chin, frowning a little as he raised a finger, gently checking the other boy's lower lip for burns. "You alright?" He asked quietly.

Kurt blushed, thankful his fur hid it, but sure that Scott could feel the heat anyway. "N-no, I'm okay. I've had worse in the danger room, ja?" he mumbled, not moving his lips much.

"Ja," He whispered in reply, "Er, I mean, yeah." Scott realized what he was doing and abruptly let the other boy go, taking a few hasty steps back. "Um, so I'll catch you - I mean Sandra later, yeah?" He frowned. "Where should I meet her?"

"Um, ah... O-outside the institutes gates?" he responded, eyes widening a little then glancing away. "So, I'll, uh, see you later tonight then."

He moved away and out the door, leaving his half eaten sandwich and mug of coffee.

Scott stared after the blue boy before letting his head come in connection with the breakfast bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the evening, Scott found himself glancing nervously at his clock as he hunted through his wardrobe for what felt like the millionth time that evening. Clothes were scattered all over his room as he tried to find the perfect outfit. With a sigh he settled on jeans and a smart black shirt, swiping a hand back through his hair he headed out, looking for Kurt so they could arrange a time to meet by the gates.

Kurt was sitting in his room, hunched over the desk and absently tapping the end of his pencil on a blank piece of paper. He sighed. So much for getting some homework done. He leaned back in his chair, using his tail to hold the edge of the desk so he wouldn't fall over, and glanced at the clock.

"Six thirty-four," Scott said, leaning against the doorway with his arms folded, figuring on looking here first and presto here Kurt was. "Our movie's on at six and the table is booked for quarter to eight." He smiled.

"What are you up too?" He asked curiously, nodding to the paper on the teleporter's desk.

He jumped slightly at the voice and glanced over, righting his chair once again. Kurt nodded then sighed again. "I'm supposed to write some essay that's due on Thursday, but I'm not sure how to start it."

"What's it about?" He asked, hoping he could help out; it was the least he could do after all that Kurt had done for him so far. "What time would y - Sandra like to meet me at the gates?" He added, pushing away from the doorframe to stand upright, hands in his pockets.

"Ah, just those standard 'write about something or someone that inspired you' things." He smiled lightly, pushing back the chair and standing up. He arched his back-- inhumanly so-- to stretch. "Mm, maybe ten minutes?"

Scotts mind melted a little as he watched Kurt stretch - I wonder if Sandra can do that? The suggestion he was going to offer for Kurt's essay sailing off out the window as he blushed a little.

"Ten minutes?" He squeaked, clearing his throat before smiling. "I thought _girls_ took longer than that to get ready?" He teased.

He stuck his tongue out at Scott. "I'm sure she'd be ready in five minutes if you asked, Mister Romeo," he said, teasing right back. Who cares if it wasn't as effective?

"Well if she likes me all _that_ much," He winked, not entirely sure with whom he was trying to flirt with anymore. Confusion and just a little fear started to creep up the back of his neck, wiping away his smile. "So... ten minutes and I'll see y - Sandra by the gates?"

He nodded then moved to push him out the door. "So move it then. It'll probably take you ten minutes to weave through everyone and get out there." He smirked, closing the door once Scott was out.

Scott smirked at the door.

"Hey, can't I stay and watch?" He called through the door, not sticking round to hear an answer. He wandered through the house, ignoring the questions people shot at him before heading out and towards the gates, a frown on his face as he thought about his feelings towards Kurt and Sandra. What the hell was going on there? He leant back against one of the posts to wait, knowing it wasn't too far a walk into town.

Kurt quickly patted down his fur and hair before switching on his inducer, adjusting it to change the clothes Sandra wore to a dull red dress. He glanced at himself, frowning a little before reeling his thoughts back in and 'ported outside the institute.

Scott looked up at a familiar 'bamf', his smile freezing a little as he spotted Sandra.

"Wow," He said flatly, caught between ordering his blood back north and tearing his eyes away from his - her hips and, er, other areas. "You look, um, there's a lot of, er, you're very -" He caught himself babbling, pushing away from the wall as he looked down at her, "- nice. Really, _really_ nice," He finished.

Kurt laughed and moved closer, slipping an arm through Scott's. "Thanks. You clean up well, too. So where are we headed?"

"Clean up well," Scott sighed but grinned down at her, his heart doing something totally un-necessary as her arm went through his own before they started to walk. "Well, considering it's early, I thought we could check out the movies first and then mosey on over to the restaurant later on? Would that be okay?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Sure, sounds good."

\--

After the movie Scott had led the way to the restaurant, holding the door open for Sandra as he finally blurted, "I can't believe you talked me into going to see a _chick flick_."

He just laughed, walking in. "You know you liked it. It wasn't _that_ bad," he said, smiling. And it hadn't been-- but _he_ wouldn't really admit that. At least they'd get laughs from it later on.

Scott shrugged before looking over to the waiter who was looking at them questioningly. "Reservation for Summers?" He said, before turning back to Sandra. "The film was _awful_ but the company? Well... that couldn't have been any better," He smiled as the waiter showed them to their table.

He smiled back, blushing a little as he sat down. "You're sweet," he murmured, his smile widening just a bit.

Scott blushed a little, just about resisting the urge to hide behind the wine list.

"I suppose that depends on who you'd ask," He smiled back, glancing up as the door to the restaurant opened up. "Jean's here," He murmured, barely moving his lips as he looked back at Sandra, frowning a little as part of him wished he hadn't booked a table here, but somewhere they could be more alone. He'd practically forgotten that Sandra wasn't an actual girl.

Kurt frowned as well, enjoying the time he'd had with Scott. Despite that he knew Scott got distracted-- which actually made him laugh more than once-- it was nice. But of course it was all really for Jean.

Scott reached over the table, winding his fingers with Sandra's as Jean glanced over at them, eyes narrowing before she plastered on a fake smile.

"Are you still okay with this?" Scott asked, frowning in concern, "Or shall we go?" He asked, offering Kurt - no, Sandra, a way out.

His frown lifted to a smile and he shook his head. "No, it's fine. Thank you, though."

Scott squeezed his hand in silent thanks, hyper aware of Jean watching them even though he wasn't looking at her anymore. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the waiter came over, asking for their order.

"Medium rare steak, please." He smiled at Sandra. "What about you?"

His smile widened slightly, a light blush coming onto his cheeks, trying not to look over at Jean. "Um, chicken parmigiana, please."

The waiter nodded before he bustled away through the busy restaurant. Scott glanced at Jean who was pretending to read the menu before looking at Sandra - what a choice... Choice? What choice? This is about Jean, damn it!

"You've gone quiet; should I be worried?" He teased a little. "Or are you just pondering how _awful_ that film was?"

Kurt pouted and smacked his arm lightly. "It was a good movie, so shut it you." But he couldn't help but smile again. "And, no, you shouldn't be worried. Just because a girl doesn't gab all the time, doesn't mean something's wrong, you know."

"The movie sucked, big time, next time we go _I'm_ choosing. Er, if we go again," He blushed, looking away for a moment. "Maybe I'm just not used to girls _not_ gabbing." He smirked, rubbing his arm where Sandra had smacked, "and you shouldn't pout, you know, it's very dangerous."

His smile widened, a mischievous look coming into his eyes. "Oh, really?" he asked, purposely pouting again and fluttering his eyelashes a little. Okay, so seeing Kitty flirt with Lance wasn't such a bad thing when you needed pointers.

"Sandra, I mean it. Unless you want to be ravished right here in public," Scott smirked, shaking his head as he tried to clear the mental imagery that caused. "Which, while it would be interesting to see how Jean reacts to that, I don't wanna _quite_ go that far with a guy to get her attention."

He changed his expression quickly from sultry to innocent. "And just how far _would_ you go?" he asked. Yeah, he really wasn't shy like this.

"Don't be gross, K - Sandra," Scott murmured without looking at her - him, too busy watching Jean talking with the waiter. "I told you I'm not interested in men," He said, his hand unwinding from Kurt's so he could take pour a glass of water from the pitcher in the middle of the table.

"I know," he said, frowning, his expression changing to hurt. It wasn't so much rejection again, but that he said gross. Had to remind him. "I know that," he repeated, adding, "I'm just joking."

"I know but let’s not get carried away, huh?" He asked, smiling a little as Jean's friend said something that made her laugh. "After all, it's for her... God I hope she notices..."

"Yeah," he muttered, his heart stinging a little. "I'll, uh, be right back." He pushed back his chair, standing up.

Scott looked up, seeing Jean's line of sight follow Sandra's movement.

"No, please," He murmured, catching hold of her wrist, pulling her down onto his lap. "I'm... I'm sorry," He whispered, looking up into perfect crystal blue eyes that held a world of hurt. "I'm sorry," He whispered before leaning forward to kiss Sandra softly.

His eyes widened and he stiffened up, his mind going into overdrive and stopping all at once. Soon enough he gave in-- more to himself than anything else-- and kissed back just as softly and tentative in case Scott panicked and withdrew.

Scott's arms moved around Sandra's waist, drawing her closer to him and not caring that he could feel hints of soft fur beneath the image of femininity. The kiss was _so_ sweet, almost innocent and - he pulled away suddenly.

"Um, sorry?" He offered tentatively, seeing people - including Jean - staring at them out of the corner of his eye but not caring, his focus entirely held by Sandra.

He blushed deeply and shook his head. "It's... it's okay," he mumbled, not quite able to meet Scott's eyes-- afraid of what he'll find there. He started to pull away and stand up again.

Scott didn't want to let her go but he wasn't going to force anything she didn't want. He glanced round, watching people - watching Jean - quickly look away.

"Um, maybe I should take you home?" He suggested, feeling awful. God, she couldn't even look at him, he had to go and mess it all up.

"Y-yeah," he said, knowing he'd just feel too awkward otherwise.

Scott nodded as he stood up, catching sight of the waiter he called him over and cancelled their order. He wanted to offer his arm to Sandra as they walked out and down the road but... she couldn't even look at him.

"Look," He said when the mansion finally loomed in the distance, "I'm sorry if... if what I did offended you," He said, heartfelt honesty behind it, "and I hope I didn't..." Mess it up.

Kurt shook his head, glancing over at him. "No, it... didn't," he said, knowing he didn't really mean anything by the comments and, well, the kiss... "It just... it surprised me."

"It surprised me too." Scott laughed, "What was it you said earlier? Blue fuzzy charm?" He smiled at her - him, trying to let him know it was all okay. "You're just too interesting as a girl, Wagner."

He flushed red again then punched him lightly in the arm, not caring that he was still disguised as Sandra. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean, _Summers_?" he asked, sticking out his tongue.

Scott laughed, rubbing his arm.

"I swear you're gonna leave a bruise. Well for a start you've got a great pair of -" His voice shut itself off, no matter that he knew it was really Kurt, he just _couldn't_ be vulgar to a girl, "- brains," He finished lamely with a shrug.

Kurt stared at him then burst into laughter, bending over and steadied himself by putting his hands on his knees. "A great p-pair of... _brains_?" He snickered, quickly trying to calm down his laughter. "Mein Gott, Scott. No wonder you needed this plan to get Jean."

"Hey! What?!" Scott asked, grinning as he watched Sandra laugh, reaching out to try and help steady her. "What was I _supposed_ to say then oh wise guru?" He asked, still smiling.

He shook his head and calmed down, standing up again. "I don't know, but not something like _that_. Who has a _pair_ of brains anyway?" he asked, grinning widely.

"Well, there's the two main hemispheres on the left and right so -" He paused, realizing he was sounding like a geek. "Um, alright, maybe I do need help..." He trailed off with a bit of a smile before it fell away. "Are you, um... gonna change before we go inside?" He asked, pausing with his key in the door.

He snickered again, just nodding as he readjusted his inducer again, changing back into his own holo-form.

"Don't laugh, man," Scott said, able to punch him back - playfully - on the shoulder now that he looked like a guy again. "Not all of us can be Romeo's gay cousins, alright?" He teased before waving, taking the stairs inside two at a time. "See you later, Kurt." God he needed to think.

In a room off from the corridor, Rogue leant back on the sofa, watching the scene with interest.

"What was all that about?" She called out curiously, idly flipping channels without looking at the screen.

Kurt shook his head, smiling to himself then came back from his thoughts at Rogue's voice. He grinned again, walking over to her and flopped down on the couch next to her. "Oh, he just complimented me on having a nice pair of brains," he said, laughing again.

Rogue laughed, nearly choking on the coke she'd been drinking, grinning as she looked up at Kurt.

"Sometimes ah can see why the Brotherhood call us geeks with an example like _that_ ," She thumbed over her shoulder, meaning Scott. "Why did he say that of all things?" She asked putting her feet up onto the table.

"Yeah, well... he means well anyway. I think," he said, smirking to himself, before it faultered. "He, uh... was too shy to say..." he trailed off, hesitating on telling her. He knew she wouldn't get mad-- except maybe about that small confession _she_ had earlier, but... it was still weird. And supposed to be a secret.

"Shy to say what?" Rogue asked, turning off the TV and turning to face him in curiosity. "C'mawn Kurt, ya know me. Ah won't tell a soul, ah swear," She promised. "Not like he confessed his undying love for you, is it?"

He blushed deeply but quickly shook his head. "No, of course not. He's too deep in with Jean. You know that." He hadn't technically come out to Rogue, but it was really a given between them that she knew he was gay anyway.

"So, c'mon Kurt, you're killin' me with curiosity here." She smiled a little, holding up a pillow. "Don't tell me I gotta beat it out of you."

"Ach, no," he said, holding out his hands in a placating gesture. "He... he was too shy to say boobs," he continued, his face heating up again. Well, there's really no going back now.

"Er..." Rogues eyebrows raised nearly to her hairline. "Boobs as in..." Something in her mind went click and things began to fall into place, "Oh God, Kurt, tell me you didn't," She groaned, letting her head fall back against the sofa. "Ah knew it... Ah knew it as soon as she said 'guys dig me'."

He flushed more and rubbed the back of his neck. He grinned weakly, managing a small laugh. "Okay I won't..." he mumbled.

Rogue hit him with a pillow. Hard.

"You idiot," She said fondly, shaking her head at him. "Alright, so before ah string Summers up by his balls, wanna tell me what's goin on?" She asked, only one eyebrow raised.

Kurt let out a squeak, falling back on the arm rest. He sighed before glancing down at his lap, frowning. "He... wants to make Jean jealous. Big surprise there, hm?" He peaked up at her from behind his bangs. "So he asked me to... well, be a girl, for lack of a better explanation. I guess he's been noticing the way I've been drooling over him, so..." he trailed off, shrugging and frowning a bit more, realizing he'd used Toad's words from earlier.

Rogue mirrored his frown though it was a little more concerned than anything else.

"Kurt... You _do_ realize he's using you, right?" She asked bluntly, yes, but unable to think of another way to do it. "Why are you letting him do this to you?"

He nodded slowly. "I know, but... I just... I _like_ spending time with him. He's really a good friend when he tries to be. And sometimes I just don't know. Like--" he cut himself off, not sure if he wanted to go further.

"Like?" She urged, biting her lip against a torrent of well meaning advice that she knew could escalate into a huge row between them. God Summers, I knew you were a jerk but geeze...

Kurt sighed heavily and continued, "Like when he... Okay, when we were out, he was saying again how, um, two guys are... gross. And obviously it hurt, but then... The next thing I know, he's... kissing me." He paused. "Yeah, I was still technically Sandra, but... he _knew_ it was me."

Rogue stared at him in surprise for a moment, unsure whether or not to be happy for him or to go up and castrate Scott right now.

"What did you do? Slap him, I hope." A bit of a grin started to form as she asked, "Is he a good kisser?"

He shook his head and let out a snort. "Of course not-- I kissed back." He fell quiet, thinking. "Well, uh... I guess. It... was pretty hard to tell. It was only a chaste kiss."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Then it's _defintely_ not worth it," She said, inwardly plotting how to kill Scott and make it look like an accident. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly. "Ah mean, that'd a bit of a mind fuck tellin' you it's gross one moment an' then... hang on, you were Sandy right? So you really _do_ like him?"

He blushed again and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do," he said, only just now starting to feel uncomfortable talking about it.

Rogue groaned again, leaning forward to put her face in the pillow over her knees.

"Kurt," She growled. "You moron." She looked up at him with pitying eyes, knowing just how much Scott loved Jean. "Why couldnt you... Augh... What am ah gonna do with you? You ain't gonna do it again for him. Are you?" She asked.

Kurt sighed again, glancing away. “Love me?” he responded, trying to joke again. “I… honestly don’t know.” He figured he would, but he didn’t want to tell Rogue and make her angry.

Rogue frowned and shook her head, swiping a hand back through her hair.

"Want my advice or do ya wanna work this out on your own?" She asked with a heavy sigh.

"Um," he paused, fidgeting a little. "I guess... I don't know if I'll listen, but..." He trailed off with a shrug. Hey-- at least he was honest.

Rogue turned round, grabbing the front of his clothes and shook him carefully, enough to get his attention but not enough to hurt.

"Don't - do - it - again," She enunciated before letting him go and sitting back. "You're just gonna end up with a broken heart, Kurt, and ah don't wanna have to pick up the pieces you know." She looked at him with a frown, hoping he'd listen.

Kurt glanced away, frowning a bit. "I know, Sis. But... you won't have to. I mean, I _know_ nothing's serious with this. I won't get caught up in it; I promise," he said, finally smiling.

"Well, as long as ya promise..." She said, ever so slightly suspiciously, "Ah don't wanna have the professor all up on my back just because ah murdered Summers," She teased, half serious. "Want ah should have a word with him? Just to be sure?"

His smile widened and he shook his head. "No, it's okay. Plus I'm sure he'd lose every single bit of his pride and ego if he found out someone knew."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Rogue smiled back, punching him on the arm. "So while you're tryin' not to get lost in the scarlet crystal of his glasses an' chaste kisses, y'got anyone else lined up for the blue fuzzy dude?" She asked with a smile.

He felt his face grow warm and he grinned a little. "Um, kinda... I mean, I really do like Scott, but I know there's no chance... But, I heard some rumors from un-named sources--" he coughed 'Tabby', grinning, "-- that I'm not the only gay mutant in the institute. And, well..." He shrugged. "I don't think anything would happen though."

"You're not?" Rogue asked in surprise, "I mean, er, of course you're not there are _loadsa_ gay mutants around..." She managed to stay still and quiet for all of five seconds before her curiosity became too much to handle.

"So who is it?"

He grinned, getting that glint in his eyes again. "And what will I get in return for spilling such gossip?"

Rogues eyes narrowed at him.

"It depends on what ya want," She said, folding her arms. "How about ah don't whoop ya ass with a pillow in return?"

Kurt pouted, putting on puppy-dog eyes. "You wouldn't do that to your little brother, would you?" He paused, knowing of course, that she would. "What about if you make your special chili? I never actually had dinner out with Scott," he said, his tail whipping back and forth in excitement.

"Yeah, ah'd quite happily do that to ya," She said, covering her mouth with her hand so he wouldn't see her smile. "Chili you say?" She pretended to think before standing up. "How about ah cook an' you talk?" She asked, already walking towards the kitchen.

He cheered, jumping up off the couch and following after her. "So... Apparently, Tabby heard from Pietro, who heard from Lance, who heard from Kitty, who heard from Jubilee..." He paused, frowning a bit. "Okay, so maybe it isn't reliable, but..." He shrugged, but didn't continue, teasing Rogue.

Rogue straightened up from where she was hunting for ingredients in the fridge, waving an onion at him with one hand, the other on her hip.

"Get on with it, Kurt, or ah'll make you eat this raw," She said, rooting around for the right spices. "What did Jubes tell ya?" She almost whined.

He just grinned, hopping up to crouch on the counter. "Nonono, Jubilee told Kitty, who told Lance who... well, you know. So you know how Jubes and Iceman used to get along real well, right? Well, apparently, his attention's been elsewhere for a while-- on Cannonball."

"What? Really? Bobby?" Rogue said, looking thoughtful as she threw ingredients into the pot. "Now that ah think about it, ah'm not that surprised..." She trailed off before smirking at Kurt. "So gonna look to him for some tips?" She teased.

He blushed a little and shook his head. "No. And anyway... I mean, even if something _could_ come out of it, he's fawning over Sam." Like I am with Scott.

"Here, make ya self useful and stir this," She gestured to the wooden spoon in the pot, "Hmm, ah wonder if there's anyone else you can get with..." She said, only half realizing that she was playing matchmaker, but then she was half determined to get his mind off Scott. "Besides, what if he _wasn't_ fawnin' over Sam?"

He stuck his tongue out at her, but obliged. "I don't know. I guess maybe I'd approach him, but..." He frowned again. "It'd be more of a... you're there kind of thing, I think."

"An available hole," Rogue teased, wondering if she could still make him blush, throwing the last of the spices in before looking for a clean bowl. "Ya... ya sure you won't get in to deep with Scott?" She said softly, placing a bowl down and leaning her elbows on the work surface as she looked up at him.

"Oh, ha ha," he said then sighed. "Like I'm not already?" He shook his head and smirked. "I'll be fine, Rogue."

She punched him on the arm.

"Just because ah worry about ya doesn't mean that ah like ya or anythin'," She lied, narrowing her eyes as she ladled out some chili into a bowl. "If ya want rice, cook it yourself," She snapped, trying not to grin.

Kurt rubbed where she punched and took up the bowl with a spoon. He grinned. "Ah, ah ah, that's not what you told Sandra," he said in a sing-song voice before porting up to his room with the food.

Rogue threw the kitchen towel uselessly at where Kurt had been only second before with a growl before she let out a sigh and went back into the den.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt fiddled with his image inducer outside of-- and in a less conspicuous part of-- the school. 'Sandra' flickered into existence once again and he quickly changed the outfit.

After that was done, he emerged and blended into the crowd.

Scott was walking along when someone bumped against his arm. He looked round with an irritated frown that melted away as he saw Sandra, he nudged her back gently.

"Hey babe, how's your day going?" He murmured, just loud enough to be heard over the hustle and bustle around them.

Kurt grinned up at him, giving a small shrug. "Pretty good, I guess. Nothing too exciting going on."

" _I've_ just arrived and you say nothing's going on? I'm hurt," He teased.

"Can't blame the lady for bein' honest," An all too familiar voice said from slightly ahead of them.

His smile faultered and he sighed. "Toa-- Todd. Um, hi..." he said, catching himself from snapping at him. Almost forgot he was female for a minute.

One of Scott’s hands went almost automatically to the small of Sandra’s back, protective and slightly possessive at the same time.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled at Toad, glancing down at Sandra to make sure that she was okay.

"Just talkin' with Sandra, one eye, no need to get riled up." Todd smirked, feeling absurdly pleased that she had remembered his name. "How you been? Got bored with them yet?"

He blushed, glancing up at Scott then over to Todd again. "U-um... Well, n-no," he muttered, frowning just a little bit.

"So take the hint and _leave_ , Toad," Scott snapped, really wanting rid of the annoying little tick, turning his back on him, facing Sandra. "What class have you got first?" He asked her, the anger draining out of his face as he looked down at her.

"Make me, Summers," Toad scowled, flushing a little at Sandra's put down as he leaned back against the wall, folding his arms.

His gaze stayed on Todd for a second or two before looking back at Scott. He kind of felt bad for Todd, but it's not like he could do anything. "Um, math I think."

"Aw heck," Scott pulled a face, absently reaching out to push a strand of hair away from Sandra's face, "I've got P.E. first." He leaned down, kissing her quickly before straightening up. "I guess I'll catch you later, yeah?" He murmured, shouldering his bag before turning to walk away.

Todd pushed away from the wall, shaking his head as he sniggered.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, blush forming on his cheeks. He smiled and lightly touched his lips, momentarily forgetting Todd was there still.

Scott waved, turning back in time to see Todd reaching out to Sandra, turning her to face him.

"That ain't how you kiss a lady." He smirked, quickly - but gently - dipping her back before kissing her passionately, running his tongue across her lower lip before biting it lightly, righting her and letting her go before she had chance to regain her wits and slap him. " _That's_ how you kiss a lady," He winked, hopping back.

Kurt squeaked, automatically reaching up and gripping at his shirt so he wouldn't fall. He was compliant in the kiss, over too fast for him to tense up. He leaned against the lockers, blinking slowly-- in a daze.

"You dirty son of a -" Scott snarled, storming back down the corridor his one hand going to his glasses.

Toad sniggered, jumping back as he saw Scott reach up. His jaw dropped as something finally registered in his mind and he looked down at his webbed hands.

"Fur?" He murmured, looking at Sandra as a red blast slammed right into the wall beside him.

The blast brought Kurt back quickly and he turned on Scott, eyes wide. "Scott, no! You know we can't do that," he said, forgetting-- or maybe not caring-- that 'Sandra' didn't know about mutants or any of that.

Scott nearly walked into Sandra, looking down at her, his temper flared right up before he looked into those crystal blue eyes, instantly calming him down instead.

"He kissed you," He ground out.

"Who the hell are you?" Todd asked with a frown, reaching out towards Sandra once again, ignoring Scotts near growl.

"Not right now, Toad," he said, finally snapping. He scowling lightly, folding his arms over his chest and staring up at Scott.

"And so did you, Scott. And you-- you _know_!"

"But that's _totally_ different!" Scott spluttered as he blushed, looking down at Sandra. "He's the _enemy_! And you don't love him!" He gestured to Todd who was watching the whole exchange with narrowed eyes.

Kurt flushed deep red and glanced down then back up, glaring half-heartedly. "Oh, and you so do," he hissed out quietly. His eyes darted around and-- truly not caring that Todd knew now-- quickly 'ported out of site.

He really just needed to get his mind together again.

“Fuck," Scott swore loudly at the small space that Sandra - no, Kurt had occupied a moment before, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose beneath his visor.

"That was _Wagner_?" Todd's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up.

"Todd, tell anyone and I swear to God -" Scott was cut off by Todds fist on his face.

"You total fucking dick!" Toad snapped, "You actually sunk so fuckin' low as to do that to someone who obviously worships the ground you walk on? You're sick, yo."

Scott glared at him, barely resisting the urge to punch back. "Yeah? And why do _you_ care Toad? Huh?" He challenged.

Todd took a step back, shaking his head. "Fuck you," He spat before walking away, leaving Scott alone and confused.

\--

Kurt 'ported himself to the far side of the out-of-season game field. He crawled under the bleachers and turned off the holowatch with a sigh. He closed his eyes and molded his back against one of the vertical metal poles, skin and fur prickling from the cold-- giving him goose bumps.

God, this was so messed up. He frowned and touched his own lips again, thinking how totally different they were and-- whoa, why would he compare them anyway? He sighed again, rubbing his temples.

Todd strode out of the school until he was sure he was out of sight, dropping down into a crouch he hopped over to the bleachers and moved to crawl underneath, pausing as he realized someone was already there. He crouched back, realizing it was Kurt. Man... he looked so stressed - whoa, since when had Toad given a fuck about _that_?

"What the fuck you doin' here, fuzz butt?" He asked harshly.

Kurt opened his eyes, glancing over at Todd, for once not moving defensively in his presence. "Toad, I'm _sure_ you've figured it out by now-- you're not _that_ dumb. So _please_ just leave me be; I don't want to deal with our squabbling right now," he said, knowing his voice must sound pathetic.

Kurt's tone did something weird to Todd's insides and it took him a moment to figure out that it was guilt. He sighed heavily, sitting down opposite the other boy in the small space, knees drawn up tight against his chest.

"Alright, no squabblin', no pretendin' to be a dumb ass." He looked up through his hair at the other boy. "I... I'm sorry I kissed ya. I didn't know you and Summers were _really_... Well, y'know." He shrugged one shoulder awkwardly.

He groaned, lowering his head to rest in his hands. "We're _not_ ," he said, though muffled. "That's the thing."

"Uh, I know I said no being dumb but I'm afraid you lost me." Todd frowned a little, using every ounce of self control to stop himself from reaching out to the other boy. Oh gawd no, he didnt wanna have to deal with _that_ on top of everything else. Realization slowly started to dawn, "That looked like an interesting kind of kiss you two had."

Kurt huffed a heavy sigh and shrugged. "It's still all for Jean, you know. But," he snorted lightly, "Scott's like any normal heterosexual guy-- he sees some girl with big breasts and back to... back it up..." He shrugged again, slower. "He goes all crazy anyway. Doesn't matter if it's really me." He smiled bitterly-- not quite reaching his eyes.

"Jesus, who sucked all the self worth outta you?" Toad asked, not liking this one bit. This time he reached out, lifting the other boy's chin with a knuckle before hastily removing his hand. "What happened to the pain in the ass ball of blue fur that we all love to hate?" He asked before frowning. "You... you really love this guy, doncha?" He asked quietly, wondering why his stomach sunk.

He swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the small tingle on his chin. He put on a smirk and said, "Sorry, he's on lunch break."

His smirk faultered and he glanced down, nodding slowly. "Yeah... I do. I... I know he's not perfect or... anything. But, I just can't help it. He... he was my first real friend, you know?"

"Nope. Not as lucky as you, ain't never really had anyone I could call a real friend before. Even Lance throws me over for Kitty." Todd forced a smiled, shrugging one shoulder easily and ignoring the gnawing at his stomach. “But I can imagine." He frowned a little. "Are ya willin' to put yourself through all this shit just for a guy who treats you like, well... shit?" He asked, brutally honest.

Kurt's frown deepened at his response, but held his tongue, figuring Toad didn't want to rant either. He sighed again. "I know I shouldn't. In theory I know it's stupid and I know I'm better, but... this," he gestured to his chest, "doesn't think like that so much."

Toad laughed, the edge of it sounding far too sympathetic to his own ears let alone what it must sound like to Kurt. He looked away.

"Fucking useless thing sometimes, isn't it?" He said softly, indicating his own chest, pain stealing into his own heart. "Doesn't seem to know what's good for it." He smiled, looking back at the other boy, "So what's next on Summers' grand plans? Is he gonna actually fuck you in front of Princess Grey or not?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and playfully kicked at the other boy. "Oh, shut up, Toad," he grumbled, but hid the small smile that was threatening to form.

Toad sniggered, leaning forward to punch Kurt on the knee.

"Make me, Crawler," He quipped back, thinking how weird this was. "Am I makin' ya think too much, fuzz butt?" He asked with a bit of a smirk.

He laughed, but was thinking along the same lines. "I don't think you're capable of doing that," he joked, matching his smirk with one of his own.

"Aw man! Hurt! Totally hurt!" He laughed, clutching at his heart over dramatically, rocking back as much as the small space would allow him before his smile faded. "Seriously though - and this is kinda hard for me to ask, with you bein' my worst enemy an' all -" Liar, Toad's mind whispered at him, "- but are you, er, gonna be... you know, okay?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," he said, all humor wiped from his face again. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I just... need to talk with him." Before Rogue gets knowledge of this, anyhow. He smiled lightly. "Why do you care anyway?" he asked. "I mean, if I'm your 'worst enemy an' all'..."

"Hey, when did I say I cared?" Toad smirked as he stood up, shouldering his bag but not quite managing to meet the other boys gaze. "You just looked like you needed someone to talk to. I could always beat the snot out of you if you prefer?" He offered, punching his shoulder playfully.

He snickered and punched back just as softly after standing up himself. "Oh, like you could," he said, smiling more. "You know, for being part of the Brotherhood and a slime ball, you're not so bad. But don't worry," he paused and reached out, pinching his cheek annoyingly, "I won't tell and ruin your rep."

Toad slapped his hand away, rubbing it with mock irritation as he looked away, hoping that the redness on his face could be put down to the pinch rather than anything else.

"'Not that bad'?" He elbowed Kurt before hopping out from behind the bleachers and wincing at the light. "Where's the real Nightcrawler and what did you do to him?" He asked, raising a webbed hand to shield his eyes, squinting out to see. "Uh, looks like lover boy's on his way," He nodded to where Scott was walking towards them, "I guess this is where I make my exit, huh?" He half smiled at Kurt.

Kurt nodded, his shoulders slumping just a little. "Yeah... Uh, thanks, Toa--... Todd. And, if you were wondering..." he paused, smirking. "You're a better kisser," he said with a wink, wondering why he was _flirting_ with him. He quickly kicked at his back, getting him going. "Now hop away to your pond, little amphibian."

Without actually thinking about it, Toad's tongue shot out, smacking Kurt's ass loudly in retaliation.

"I _know_ I'm a better kisser, fuzz butt," He winked, calling back over his shoulder as he literally hopped off. He bounded over to the school, rounding a corner and turning back, hiding behind it, peeking 'round so he could watch what happened next.

Scott walked up, scowling as he saw the pair practically _playing_ before Toad left. He looked at Kurt. "Hey," He mumbled, blushing a little with shame, echoes of what he'd said running round his head.

Kurt yelped, jumping a little. He half-scowled in Todd's direction, rubbing lightly where he hit. "Arschloch," he muttered, but his voice was anything but angry.

"Uh, hi," he said, trying to manage a smile but failing.

Scott watched the smile hover for a moment before falling away, guilt roaring up in the pit of his stomach.

"Look," He sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, "I... I'm sorry. I... I acted like a total jerk, I didn't mean what I said, no, rather, I didn't mean to hurt you and..." He looked at Kurt worriedly, "Have I messed it up?"

"Yes, you were a jerk," he said, "but..." He heaved a sigh. "I don't know. Scott, look... You... You obviously know that... I do like you. I know I haven't been hiding it well. It's just..." He trailed off with another sigh, his heart clenching a little. "No matter what I look like-- _despite_ what I look like-- I'm still me. I still care."

"I know you're _you_ , Kurt," Scott frowned a little. That's part of the problem.

"I knew you were _you_ as soon as I kissed you and..." He shrugged. "Look... I, I really, _really_ like Sandra but I... I don't... I _can't_..." Like you. He shook his head. "Maybe all this wasn't such a hot idea," He said flatly.

"No, maybe it wasn't," he muttered, glancing down. He bit his bottom lip, pushing back a frown. "You do know that Sandra _is_ me, right? Just... female? And _fictional_?" he said softly.

Scott couldn't help smiling a little.

"Yeah. Damn my mind for falling in love with a fictional character," He murmured before freezing, hoping Kurt wouldn't take that the way it sounded. "I mean, she, you-- _Sandra_ doesn't... seem like you... when we're together. It's easy to forget that she's you... I'm not blaming you for that," He said hastily, "It's just... you're a great friend, Kurt, the best but..." He shrugged. "I love Jean," He said even as his mind questioned that fact.

"I know," he said as he blew out a breath, and then repeated. "I know." He looked up again, with a bitter smile. "I... have to think about it all, Scott. I don't..." He paused, shaking his head. "Just cover for me today, okay? Please?"

"You know I will. But just a minute... Look, you..." Scott reached out, a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "You know I meant it when I said I'm sorry, right? You really are a great guy..." He said softly, knowing he was probably screwing up but wanting to know that he knew.

"I know." Just not great enough. He hesitantly reached up his own hand and put it on Scott's. He squeezed it gently then pulled it off and let go. "I'll... talk to you later," he said quieter then bamfed away.

Scott sighed, shaking his head as he turned and headed back to the school. Maybe he could find Jean and try to figure out what all this was about.

\--

Kurt reappeared downtown, behind the Gut Bomb building. Quickly, he turned on his inducer, switching it back to his own holo-appearance.

Sabretooth looked up at a familiar scent, a grin slowly forming across his face as he stepped further back against the shadows he'd been standing in when the boy had appeared. Talk about good luck. He reached slowly into a pocket on the inside of his jacket, clawed fingers closing slowly around a needle. Inwardly he willed the boy to turn round, to face away so Sabretooth would have a clear shot.

Kurt sighed softly and ran his fingers through his hair-- a bit of a nervous habit of his. He closed his eyes before turning and starting to walk around the building. He hoped that maybe his favourite burger would at least distract his mind for a minute or two.

Sabretooth’s grin widened as he watched the boy move. With swift reflexes, he threw the needle aiming for Kurt’s spine and smiling as the sharp glint of silver hit home, right at the base of Kurt’s neck. He moved forward quickly, knowing the drug that he'd stolen would take quick effect on the teleporter’s fast metabolism, and not wanting his prize bruised. Not yet anyway.

He flinched with a gasp at the prick of pain and reached back, pulling the needle out. He stared down at it, confused, and glanced around. His gaze caught on Sabretooth and he took a half step back, wobbling as his sight turned fuzzy. Shit. He tried yelling out mentally to Jean and the Professor before falling over and passing out.

Sabretooth went forward, catching Kurt before he hit the floor, lifting him - throwing him, really - over his shoulder. Kurt would have a bruise later where Sabretooth’s shoulder connected with his stomach but the shaggy blond didn't care about that much right now. He ran a clawed thumb down the side of the Nightcrawler's leg. He turned and carried his victim away.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt struggled back to consciousness, only vaguely aware of what had happened. But he knew who he'd seen and that wasn't a good thing.

"Wakey-wakey," Sabretooth growled, his voice dangerously soft as he tightened the last of the knots, knowing they would hurt. He knelt back a moment to admire his handiwork. Kurt looked surprisingly good, wrists bound to the root of a tree, his ankles tied wide apart. "How ya feelin'?" He smirked.

He hissed softly and tugged at his restraints as best he could, wincing a little. His head was still swimming in haze, not able to register anything but the pressure holding him down.

"You're doin' that good?" Creed laughed, pinning Kurt's hands down, stilling his pathetic struggles, looking down into barely focused blue eyes with a grin. He ran his claws down the entire length of the boy's arms, feeling fur beneath the image, feeling it give way to his claws, the skin beneath splitting slightly, not hard enough to be deep just hard enough to draw blood.

Kurt moaned softly at the pain, his body automatically trying to twitch away from what was causing it. He wiggled his invisible tail free from under him and tried to push him away with it.

One of Sabretooth’s hands let go of Kurt, catching hold of his tail easily, guiding the pushing - something that was no doubt meant to get rid of him - towards his hardening cock, surely it could make itself useful that way? Growling softly at the pained little noise that escaped the boy beneath him, the claws of the hand that was still on him tightened, digging deeper, ripping skin and cloth as it continued its southward journey, making short work of Kurt's clothes.

He gasped and whimpered, cowering back from the new explode of pain. He wiggled his tail attempting to get it out of what surely was an iron grip.

"Mmm, yeah, struggle, boy," Sabretooth growled softly, leaning his entire weight on the much smaller boy, his hand moving back up to Kurts wrists, wanting to feel that subtle crunch of bone on bone beneath his palms. His other hand quickly stripped off the tattered ruins of Kurt's khakis, running four of his claws down the tender skin on Kurts inner thigh, raising his hand to lick away the minute traces of blood.

"Y'taste good boy, real sweet." He smirked, leaning down to kiss him, hard, sharp teeth drawing blood from Kurt's mouth.

He winced, but stopped his struggling, just trying to breathe through the weight on him. He gasped again, though softer, and coughed around the blood that spilled into his mouth. He cringed, not enjoying the coppery taste.

Creed sat back slightly, smirking as he looked at the disgust on the boy's face. Those delicious little noises had stopped. He wondered if the boy would scream, the thought made his hips grind forward against Kurt's bare flesh. He leaned down, licking the sweet coppery tang from the boy's mouth, smirking as something in the boy's wrist cracked audibly—along with the crackle of his holowatch being smashed— his other hand busy spreading Kurts ass cheeks, a thick clawed finger tearing at the sensitive skin he found as he probed at the tight little hole, pulling away to watch Kurt's expression.

Kurt yelled out, tensing and flinching away again, the pain rapidly trying to override the drug. At least enough to talk. "N-no," he said, clearer but panicked eyes darting.

"Yes," Sabretooth smiled, letting go of Kurt's wrist to pin down the boy's hips, keeping him still, "be grateful that I'm giving you this much, boy." He grunted, forcing his finger inside, he groaned at the heat and tightness - blood easing the way a little. "Fuck, who'd a thought an ass like yours would be so tight?" He laughed.

He shuddered and clenched his eyes shut. He tried his best to ignore Sabretooth, trying to focus instead on clearing his mind or everything but a different place to be.

"Oh no," Sabretooth growled, wrenching his finger from Kurt and stroking his cock to full harness. "You're gonna keep your eyes open for this boy," He said, using his thumb to force one of Kurt's eyes open as his other hand guided his cock to the boy's entrance. He leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear, "I want you to know _exactly_ who's doing this to you." In one brutally hard motion he thrust in.

He screamed, pain burning down his tail and up to cloud his mind once again. "St-stop!" he yelled, shaking and trying to pull away again. "It hurts," he hissed out, tears leaking from his eyes.

Sabretooth laughed lowly, shuddering at the scream-- oh god yeah that was good. A combination of tight heat and a writhing body, yeah this was the good life.

"Hurts?" He asked as his hips pistoning, forcing his cock in and out of Kurt's abused hole at a pace he knew would be painful. "Hurts ain't good enough," He snarled, leaning down to place deep bites over his shoulder, the crook of his neck, careful not to burst a vein. Sabretooth didn't want to kill him. Not yet anyway. He shifted, pinning Kurt's tail beneath his knee, grinding it down into the dirt. "Think this is bad, Crawler? This ain't nothin." He growled, licking blood from his lips. "You wanna know the worst of it? I'm gonna make sure you cum before I let you go back to them." He smirked knowing this was just the start.

Kurt's body heaved and arched at the pain. A sob escaped his lips before he yelled again, trying to twist away still.

Sabretooth watched every ounce of pain skitter across Kurt's face relishing every sound and movement knowing there was no chance of the boy's escape - he grunted as Kurt arched, his hips jack hammering harder as a familiar coil tightened in the pit of his belly. His hands squeezed hard on Kurt's hips, his fingers would leave dark bruises, his claws were grinding against bone already. The scent of the boy’s blood, the sound of flesh on flesh, the sound of his cries of pain...

"Fuck!" Creed roared, biting down on Kurt's shoulder until his teeth scraped against bone, shuddering as he filled the smaller figure with his seed. Sabretooth laughed as he pulled away. "For an X-Men," He smirked, licking Kurt's cheek almost fondly, "that wasn't too bad."

Kurt shuddered, pain burning everywhere, and yelped as his insides stung harshly at the hot liquid. Shutting his eyes again, he willed the tears away. He strained against his bonds weakly, wishing he could curl up, and felt tears dampening his fur farther as they fell again.

Sabretooth laughed softly, almost a chuckle, reaching up one clawed finger to catch one of Kurt's tears on the very tip. He smeared the salty water over the ragged wounds on Kurt's lips, knowing it would sting, still pinning him with his weight.

"Suddenly you're not so tough, huh?" He asked quietly.

The teleporter whined softly at the sting and opened his eyes just a little, looking up at him. "Fick dich, Arschloch. Gehen Sie stirbt in einem Graben," he muttered, not bothering to translate. A growl caught in his chest and he spit bloody saliva at him, doing his best to glare.

Sabretooth laughed, slowly wiping the saliva from his face, licking almost idly at the bloody parts as he spoke, "That... wasn't very nice, boy."

His gaze never faultered from the boy's before he back handed Kurt with enough force to bruise, if not to break bones. Grabbing roughly hold of Kurt's chin, Sabretooth forced him to look. "Now, unless you want them to find you one limb at a time, I suggest you don't do that again," He growled softly before sitting back, stretching lazily as he looked down at the bloody mess he'd made of Kurt already. "Do you understand?" He asked with a smirk, eyes roving over Kurt's half naked form.

Kurt cried out, his head snapping to the side. He slowly worked his jaw once Sabretooth let go, wincing a little. He looked back at him, suddenly nervous under his gaze-- which he knew was a little stupid considering what happened. "Y-yes," he mumbled.

Sabretooth took a deep breath, eyes half closing as he smelled the boy's fear resurface.

"Fast learner," He growled, shifting forward slightly, letting his claws tickle over the sensitive fur on Kurt's inner thighs - using his knees to keep the boy spread. "Any idea where we are?" He asked.

He shuddered at the sensation, drawing back as much as he could. "N-no," he said, not tearing his gaze from the others to bother to glance around and try to find out.

Sabretooth smirked, seeing Kurt trying to get away from his touch. In a lightening fast move he tore the rope from round the tree root that held Kurt's wrists down, twisting the end he effectively cut off the circulation to the boy's hands, pulling him up and back down so he was practically sat in Sabretooth’s lap, hands now behind his back and held there by one strong hand, ankles still bound apart. Sabretooth smirked, his mouth pressed to the blue German's ear from behind.

"Take a look," He gestured through the foliage where a glimpse of the mansion could be seen. "We can see them, but they can't see us." He smiled, his hand wrapping around Kurt's cock, stroking with perverse softness.

He shivered and strained against him, wriggling in his grasp. He shook his head, turning wide eyes on him. "But... Logan, he--he'll find me," he said with wavering confidence.

"The runt? You think so?" He asked softly, hips grinding forward as the boy wriggled. "We're down wind, Crawler. All we gotta do is keep it that way." He turned his head, running his tongue along the curve of Kurt's ear, sharp teeth nipping lightly, his hand still moving on Kurt's cock. "No one is gonna stumble over us... Ain't that nice? Or do you _want_ them to, hmm? Want them to see you all spread out like this?" He squeezed Kurt's cock, not hard enough to hurt.

"They-- They wouldn't... care," he managed to say through a gasp, but not quite believing it. He glanced away in shame, his mind swimming in the sensations.

"Wouldn't care, huh?" Creed said, releasing Kurt's cock to reach up and force the teleporter to look back at the mansion. "Look, you can see them," He said with a grin that Nightcrawler wouldn't be able to see. "There's the one that calls herself Shadowcat and Rogue. Think they wouldn't care?" He asked, his strokes on Kurt's cock speeding up. "There's One Eye and the runt sharin' a beer outside; what about them? Think they wouldn't hate you for seeing you this way? All hot and panting like some bitch in heat?" He growled, his hardened cock sliding easily against the globes of Kurt's ass.

He groaned softly, tears pricking at his eyes again. "N-no, I'm... I'm not..." He shuddered, trying not to listen to him.

"I can smell the lie on you, boy." He smiled, knowing that he was messing with the boy's mind and loving every minute of it, one padded thumb sweeping over the head of Kurt's cock, smearing still warm cum over it. "Do ya even know what you want?" He asked, licking the trail of tears from Kurt's cheek.

"I want..." he sobbed softly when another shudder ran up his spine. "I want you to leave," he whispered, still looking over at the institute-- half hoping someone wandered over.

"Not yet, you still owe me. You're mine. You're gonna be mine for _days_ , Crawler," He breathed. "Besides, somethin' tells me you're likin' this more than you're lettin' on." He laughed softly, pressing his teeth against Kurt's neck, not piercing the skin, just resting, feeling the pulse beneath as his strokes on the boy's cock became faster, more demanding.

He shut his eyes tightly, silently willing his forming erection away. He didn't _want_ this, verdammt! He whined softly, muscles bunching up just a little.

"That's it," Creed coaxed softly, "feels good, don't it?" He let his mouth trail upwards, leaving a slick trail of spit and blood, breathing heavily against Kurt's ear. "You _know_ it's wrong but it feels so damn good." He laughed softly. "No one's ever gonna be able to touch you again without you thinkin' of this, you know that?" He breathed, his grip tightening a little.

Kurt sobbed again, his hips bucking forward on their own accord. "St-stop..." he whispered shakily. "I... I don't..."

"Yes, you do." Creed grinned. "Just think... Who would you _want_ to do this? Hmm?" He asked, an expert in screwing with peoples minds. His teeth closed over the soft flesh of Kurt's ear, nipping slightly, not enough to draw blood yet, before his tongue followed the patterns there. He'd wait... He'd wait for the boy.

Kurt groaned, his body shaking with the strain from holding back. His mind flashed to Scott, then _Toad_ of all people, and then gasped as a dull burning of... something grew unbearable in his stomach and groin.

"Gotcha," Creed growled long and low, pulling Kurt back against him, feeling him shudder and buck against his still stiff cock. "Wish I was a telepath," He mused through the hazy fog of lust as his hand moved faster, determined to milk every last drop that Kurt had to give.

Kurt choked back a sob and scream as his hold broke and he came, arching sharply and bucking against the other mutant's hand. He shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure wove through his body.

Sabretooth growled. Catching the teleporter's cum in a cupped hand, he used it to slick his cock before shoving Kurt flat against the ground and shoving his cock straight into him. Feeling Kurt's ass still pulsing with the residue of his orgasm, it didn't take long for the sadist to cum, biting down hard on the back of Kurt's neck, marking him.

"Mine," He growled clawing at Kurt's back with his free hand, tearing long strips of flesh off just to see the boy writhe.

Kurt cried silently, his body shaking and arching away from the pain. But he soon just fell limp, body too tired to resist anything now.

Sabretooth sat back, pinning the boy where he was with one foot, examining the strips of skin that hung from his nails before wiping them on the rags of Kurt's shirt.

"There now," He said with a low laugh. "Don'cha feel better for that?" He smirked, hauling Kurt to his feet and throwing him over one shoulder - the ropes around Nightcrawler's ankles snapping easily thanks to his strength, leaving rough marks around Nightcrawler's ankles. "Wind's shifted," He murmured, more to himself, reaching into his pocket for the same needle he'd used earlier.

\--

Kurt slowly came back to himself, not bothering to wiggle against his restraints. He shivered as cold air rushed against his now matted fur and he licked at his dry lips-- though not helping much since he had a dry mouth-- wincing as he brushed against the cuts. Once again, his stomach threatened to heave out its own intestines at the bitter copper taste.

He shut his eyes tight against the nausea. He didn't know how long he'd been tortured, despite that he could tell if it was night or day. Who knew how long and how many times he'd been knocked out from the world? But it felt like weeks to him-- and his empty stomach. He wouldn't even be able to 'port if Sabretooth forgot to drug him up now.

"I know you're awake, Crawler your breathin' changes." Sabretooth smirked, pressing his nose against the back of Kurt's neck, dragging him back by his hip. Creed's claws scratched into deep cuts, opening the already infected wounds there. Five days of bliss, five days of a writhing body and those screams to satisfy his lust for revenge. "Maybe I should take you with me," He mused out loud, grinding his hips against Kurt's ass slowly as he spoke.

Kurt shuddered and a strangled cry caught in his throat. He didn't struggle against him, but tensed up, breath rattling in his chest and hurting it-- he was sure he had some bruised ribs if not fractured or broken; just hoping they weren't floating around and going to poke into his lung or any other vital part of his body.

Sabretooth grinned at the shudder, licking long lines over Kurt's neck, his shoulder, lapping up the pure copper tang of old blood.

"Mmm, lift up, boy." He patted Kurt’s thigh, urging him to lift his leg, feeling lazy after days of so much fun. His teeth sunk slowly, so very slowly, into Kurt’s bruised flesh, Sabretooth’s grip on Kurt’s thigh tightened, claws gouging deep marks. He shifted and something crunched beneath him, glancing down he saw the Crawler's tail bent at an odd angle and shrugged, returning his attention to the fresh bite marks amidst the many on the back of Kurt’s neck.

He whimpered, the new pain making his head swim again. He really didn't have the energy-- or a good throat anymore-- to scream again. But he didn't lift his leg, half from no energy and half because he still refused to be anything close to a willing participant. It was rape, not sex.

Sabretooth snarled, wrenching Kurt’s leg upwards, leaving four fresh gouges in his wake and delivering a slap that would leave a bruise to Kurt's already abused ass.

"How many days?" He snarled, wiping a grimy hand over the back of Kurt's neck, gathering blood to slick his cock before ramming into him. "How many _fucking_ days and you still haven't learned to be nice!" He snarled, scraping his claws down the teleporter's chest. "And don’t dare fucking pass out again."

His body lurched a little and Kurt grunted in pain. He shut his eyes tightly again and clung to consciousness, too afraid of what could happen if he let himself ignore the pain.

Sabretooth growled, pounding into the supplicant body. It was no fun anymore, now that Kurt gave up writhing and barely screamed any more.

"Pathetic," He snarled, gripping Kurt's hips as he rose into a kneeling position, holding Kurt as he pounded into him rhythmically, one hand pawing roughly at the Nightcrawler's cock, the other splayed against his chest, running bloody circles around one of Kurt's nipples.

Kurt whimpered and arched away from the extra touches. He struggled to breath in this new position, his mind slowly going foggy again.

Creed growled, feeling Kurt start to pass out, going slightly limp in his arms. He moved his hand from the Nightcrawler's cock, biting his ear to catch his attention.

"Hey, Wagner," He panted, grinning as a thought came to him, flinging the nearly limp body onto the floor beneath him, still embedded in his ass. "Who do ya think my next victim should be, huh?" He whispered. "Pick a name."

Kurt weakly struggled back to consciousness and squirmed in protest. "N-no... Leave everyone alone," he managed to breathe out.

Sabretooth shuddered as Kurt squirmed. Yeah he'd been on the right track.

"C'mon Crawler, just say a name... Any name an' all this will end." He grinned, pounding into Kurt harder, his hands on the Nightcrawler's shoulder practically grinding him into the dirt. "Say a name an' I'll stop." He leaned down, running a clawed thumb over Kurt's cheek. "I swear."

Kurt shook slightly and turned his head so he wasn't eating the dirt. "Stop," he muttered. "I... I won't... Go," he turned his head more and bit at the thumb as hard as he could, "away!"

Sabretooth roared, forcefully yanking his hand away before punching Nightcrawler squarely in the face. He came with a dull grunt, yanking his softening cock out of Kurt and stood up, delivering a kick to the boy before spitting on him.

"Fucking pathetic little shit," He snarled, leaning down to grab his hair, dragging him to the nearest tree and tying him down. "I _was_ gonna bring you back somethin' to eat but obviously you haven't learnt your lesson yet."

Kurt cried out at the kick, curling up before his hair was yanked-- dragging out another whimper from him. He slumped against the tree, his head dizzy and chest searing in pain. He tried to calm his breathing and himself down, just glad that he was leaving for a while-- even if it was ten minutes.

\--

Todd hated dares. He decided this as he kicked his way through the forest out the back of the X-Geek's mansion. As soon as he completed the stupid dare and got hold of -

"Whoa!" Todd yelped, tripping over something that was solid but squishy at the same time. He glared at the ground before rolling over to see what he'd tripped over. "Jesus!" He breathed, taking in the sight of Kurt. Or rather, what was left of Kurt. Todd crawled over, pressing a cool webbed hand to one tiny place that wasn't covered in blood on Kurt's forehead. "Aw c'mon man, don't be dead," He almost whispered, eyes wide as he reached for the rope that tied the blue German down.

Kurt's body shuddered at the different touch and he struggled back from the corner of his mind he had retreated to once he knew that Sabretooth had left.

"Alive! You're alive!" Todd almost laughed with relief, finally getting the rope undone so Kurt could have his hands back. "This is a good thing... Kurt, can you hear me?" He asked, taking Kurt's face gently in both of his hands, wishing he knew how to help. "Do you even know who I am?"

The teleporter cracked open his eyes, but his vision was still hazy and all he saw was blonde hair-- god, no, he couldn't be back already. He whimpered and struggled away, Todd's voice not registering.

"Hey, hey, easy," Todd said softly as Kurt struggled, letting him go so the other boy wouldn't panic. Toad couldn't help but see the damage that had been inflicted on Kurt's entire body. "Jesus... Who did this to you?" He asked, not expecting an answer as he tried to think of what to do. He had to get Kurt some help. And soon. He reached out to pick him up.

Kurt curled up into himself, wincing at the pressure it put on his stomach but stayed none the less. Idly, he wondered why Sabretooth let him go. And when he saw the blonde figure approaching again, he weakly lashed out and yelled, "Go away! Not again!"

Todd swayed back from the weak punch.

"Kurt! Its me! Tod- Toad! I'm not gonna do anythin to you, I swear!" He said. Steeling himself, he reached forward, pulling Kurt to him as carefully as he could, gathering him into his arms like a groom carrying his bride, trying to make the Nightcrawler feel safe. "God, Kurt, it's okay, it's me... It's me," He chanted softly, starting to walk towards the mansion.

Kurt choked back a sob and struggled against him. He shuddered as everything suddenly caught up to him and he just fainted.

Todd grunted as Kurt went limp in his arms, his dead weight a little heavier now. He looked down, fighting back nausea as he saw the damage that Kurt had sustained; claw marks, bite marks... Todd frowned, trying to narrow down a list of suspects. He looked up as the mansion loomed closer, swallowing hard before heading towards the main gates, praying someone would see him.

\--

Logan scowled as he slammed the door open. Sometimes he could just strangle the kids that lived in this place and if it wasn't for - he paused, eyes narrowing as he followed the scent that he'd just picked up. He turned to see Toad - _Toad_ of all people - walking towards the mansion with...

"Kurt!" Logan ran forward. "What the hell did you do to him?" He snarled before catching all sorts of strange scents.

"I didn't do nothin an' I don't wanna stand around arguin' neither," Toad snapped right back, unconsiously cradling Kurt's body closer to himself protectively. "He needs help. Here, you'll be quicker carrying him," He said, handing over his burden carefully. Logan stared at Toad in amazement, holding Kurt carefully before heading into the mansion.

"Come on, we gotta get him down to Hank," Logan said in a no nonsense tone.

"'We'?" Toad asked, hesitating only a moment before running along after him, following him through the halls of the mansion until they reached the medical lab.

"McCoy? You in here?" Logan asked as he kicked the door open.

"Yes, I'll be right with you Logan," Hank called out from a back room where he was finishing storing some supplies. He, along with everyone else, had been past tired these last couple of days. It didn't seem like anyone even wanted to be cheery anymore, with Nightcrawler gone missing. They'd been out looking and scanning for him, but no trace could be detected.

And it seemed that Hank had been deemed as the one who everyone came to talk to about it.

"Right _now_ , Hank," Logan called back, laying Kurt out on one of the empty beds, unable to stop himself from curiously glancing over at Toad who was hovering nervously nearby. "Kurt's been found and he needs you," Logan called out.

"Ya gotta help him, doc. He ain't right in the head," Todd said anxiously, biting his thumbnail.

Hank dropped the box he was holding and hurried out into the main room. He faultered when he saw Kurt, his eyes widening. "Oh my..." he breathed out and walked over to the still boy.

"Get towels and some warm water," he said, not caring who did it. He reached out a hand to smooth back Kurt's hair, but pulled it back then went to gather the basic medical supplies. He'd need to clean him before anything could really be determined, but he obviously would need stitches and probably casting.

Todd and Logan shared a glance, neither of them telepathic but both of them knowing what the other was thinking. Todd headed for the towels and Logan grabbed a bowl for the water, filling it from the sink as he glanced back over his shoulder, watching Toad return with towels.

"Is there anythin' else I can do to help?" Todd asked as Logan walked back with the water.

"Same goes for me, though I think I might be able to tell you more about what happened than he can," He said nodding to Toad as his fists bunched and cracked.

Hank shook his head and grabbed a towel, dipping it into the water before gently wiping at Kurt's face. "Right now, let's just focus on getting him cleaned and patched up, Logan. Then we'll toss ideas, hm?"

Five bowls of water, a stack of dirty towels and a used bar of soap later, Kurt was cleaned up. Hank pursed his lips in concentration as he gently checked him over, face growing darker at each new injury found.

Logan gave up on keeping still after the second water change. He paced the length of the medi-bay, watching Hank's face become darker and darker as he silently continued, watching the Toad boy surreptitiously touching the tips of his fingers to Kurt's - a tiny gesture that would have been lost if not for Logan’s heightened senses.

"I know who did it, Hank," Logan burst eventually. "Kurt stinks of him."

Hank sighed as he put an IV into Kurt's hand, pumping a light sedative into him in case he woke up during the stitching. "I know, Logan," he muttered, still concentrating on the boy. "My senses may not be as strong as yours, but I know."

After shaving off patches of his fur-- half-heartily wondering if Kurt will be sulky about it after he healed-- and opened up the infected wounds to carefully bleed them out before stitching him back up. After that was done, he adjusted his wrist in the correct position and put a plaster cast on it-- doing that to his tail as well.

Todd hovered nearby nervously watching the brief exchange between the two.

"So somebody mind fillin' me in?" He asked, half smiling, the joke sticking in his throat as he looked down at the recumbent figure on the bed with all sorts of wires and contraptions hanging from him. "Who the hell did this to him?" He asked with a frown.

"That's X-Men business, kid," Logan said before firmly turning back to the doctor. "What's the damage?" He asked gravelly, trying his hardest to control his temper.

Hank sighed heavily again as he eased the IV out and pulled a cover over the blue boy. "From what I can see, multiple cuts-- some wide enough to be gashes and holes. A broken wrist and, sadly, his tail as well. A light concussion, I'm guessing, too." He shook his head. "But that might not be all. We have to wait for him to wake and reassess. Also, you and I both know that's not as deep as it goes," he said, his piercing gaze turning onto Logan before moving to Toad.

"Where did you find him, lad?" he asked the boy, curious.

Logan grunted in acknowledgement the both of them knowing that the psychological effects would run so much deeper. He wanted to know if Kurt was going to be alright _right now_ but knew that was an impossible task to ask of the doctor. He turned his gaze over to Toad at Hank's question.

"Out in the woods, not too far... I don't think I'd have been able to carry him that far, you know?" He smiled nervously before looking over at Hank. "All that stuff sounded kinda serious... Is he, er, you know, gonna be okay?" He asked without knowing that worry was written all over his face.

Hank nodded, offering a weak smile. "I have no doubt that he'll heal fully physically in a month or two." Not elaborating more, he looked back at Logan. "Could you let Charles and the others know he's safe down here? Oh, and no visitors except for you, Ororo and Charles. At least for now."

"And me," Toad said, looking up at the doctor with hopeful eyes. "Right?" He swallowed hard and added, "P... please?" Logan shot Toad glance in surprise before frowning as he looked back to Hank.

"Right," He nodded sharply. "Want the kid to stay here or...?" He gestured to Todd.

Hank hesitated before nodding slowly. "Yes. He can stay here." It was against his better judgment, but the boy seemed honest enough in his worry for Nightcrawler.

Logan grunted, rolling his eyes at the doctor's soft heart before stalking from the room.

Todd grinned widely and moved over to the bedside as he babbled, "Thanks, doc, that's real nice of you. Promise I won't make you regret it." His sudden good mood evaporated in a puff of smoke as he looked back at Kurt's ragged form, running his fingers over the back of Kurt's hand. "He looks so small," He said quietly before looking up. "What ain't you guys tellin me?" He asked. "Please... Tell me," He said wondering if he'd stoop so low as to beg for information.

Hank sat down on the bed next to Kurt's, the mattress sagging slightly from his weight. He stared at the Brotherhood member before answering with, "Tell me the truth-- er, Toad, was it?-- do you genuinely care for the boy or are you fishing for information?"

Toad blushed brightly, unable to meet the doctor's honest, piercing gaze as he shrugged one shoulder at the question.

"I... He's..." He frowned, thinking it through. "We ain't never been close, alright? But he told me some stuff an'... I... don't... wanna fight him no more," Todd finally ground out, looking surprised at himself. "I... I think I kinda got what he was tellin me, you know?" He frowned looking up. "I'm not saying I like him or nothin, just... I just gotta know," He said in a lost voice, looking down at Kurt once more. "I aint gonna tell anyone else if that's what you're worried about," He added defensively.

Hank smiled softly and nodded. "I believe you." His smile widened a little. "He knows just how to get under everyone's skin, huh?" He sighed, his tone taking on a harder edge. "Creed. Also known as Sabretooth. He attacked Kurt. Real bad, as you can see."

Todd went through emotions pretty quick as Hank spoke; shock as the doctor said he believed him, amusement that he understood Kurt and... He wasn't sure _what_ to feel at that last bit...

"Sabretooth," He breathed. "Y-yeah I think I've heard of him." He looked down, closing his eyes before looking back up. "You guys are gonna kill him... Right?" He asked in eerily calm tones.

Hank hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "That is not the way of X-Men. But..." He paused, shaking his head. "I can't say about the ways of his friends. Especially Logan— everyone knows he favors him though he’d never admit it— and with it being Sabretooth... And Rogue. I don't know if even Charles could stop them if their minds were set on it."

Todd nodded and was quiet for a moment, his fingers still tracing patterns over the back of Kurt's hand.

"Think they'd let me go with them?" He asked before shaking his head. "There was something Kurt said, when I found him. I dunno if it'd be a help though..." He mumbled, feeling useless.

"What did he say?" Hank asked, though figuring along the lines of it. Of course he and Logan had smelled sex on him, but he didn't want to disclosed that information to just anyone. That was Kurt's decision when he awoke.

"Well, he was kinda groggy... But he just about opened his eyes and then said 'go away... Er... not again'." Todd frowned, things falling into place and he looked up with wide shocked eyes. "Sabretooth... He... and Kurt..." Toad sat down heavily on the chair beside the bed, his head in his hands. "Gawd... No wonder he didn't want me to touch him," He mumbled. "How could I have been so stupid!"

Hank shook his head, reaching out and grasped the boy's shoulder reassuringly. "You weren't stupid. You did the right thing. If he'd been left there..." He trailed off, not even wanting to say it.

"Toad," he said, voice turning serious again, "I expect you to not mention this detail to anyone. We don't know how much was done and what he can stand yet."

"Gimmie a break, doc," Toad snapped, shaking off the hand that had been so comforting, unable to deal with so many emotions all at once. "I wouldn't do that to him. To anyone," He quickly amended. "Look, I... I gotta run." He glanced at Kurt. "But I'll be back real soon, okay?" He said, hopping towards the door. "And doc... It's not 'Toad', it's Todd,." He smiled, hoping that would be enough of an apology before he hopped out of the building as fast as he could.

"Right. Todd," he said softly, smiling gently before turning his gaze back to Kurt. The smile faded and his gaze turned worried. He sat quietly just watching him and wondering when he'd wake up. Wondering how much he'd suffered and if anything could be done for him.

He debated getting up and continuing with his work in the room but decided against it and just waited for Logan to come back with the Professor and what would surely be the rest of the household despite his request.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing he was aware of was pain. And lots of it.

The second was a comforting warmth surrounding him.

A soft groan escaped Kurt's lips as he finally came back from morphine- and pain-induced sleep. His eyes fluttered open before closing quickly-- the light overhead too bright for his eyes.

When his mind attempted to catch up with his body, he inwardly wondered where he was. Then everything came crashing back like a punch in the gut. He choked back a sob and shut his eyes tight, curling up. Which caused him to hiss in pain and his chest heave.

Scott had long ago fallen asleep in the chair beside Kurt's bed, how long he'd been sitting there he didn't know but he woke to pained little noises.

"Kurt, come on... You need to lie flat or it'll hurt worse," Scott said soothingly as he stood up, reaching out with gentle fingers to touch Kurt's shoulder, trying to coax him into lying back.

Kurt flinched away, staring at him with wide eyes-- or as wide as they could be with the glaring light. He shook and just curled up more instead, letting out a pained whimper.

"Kurt, please, it's me, Scott, I'm not going to hurt you," Scott said, looking over his shoulder and wondering where the hell Hank had got too. "It's alright," He said, removing his hand from Kurt's shoulder, holding them both up and stepping away slightly to show that he wasn't going to hurt the other boy. "Please, Kurt, lie flat, there's all sorts of things broke and bruised inside you, please," He said, keeping his voice soft and calm, a steady low tone.

He didn't move from his position, but you could tell he wasn't as panicked, eyes no longer as wide. He swallowed audibly, though it did nothing to help his dry throat. He tried to calm his breathing, his chest rattling dangerously with the effort. He opened his mouth to say something, but only a strangled sound came out.

"Hang on," Scott said softly, moving to the other side of the bed. He took a pitcher of water from the side and filled a cup, trying hard not to stare at Kurt. "Will... will you need help drinking it?" He asked softly, unsure if Kurt had the strength to do it alone.

Kurt's stomach churned uneasily, but his sore throat overrode it, staring at it eagerly. He slowly reached out a hand-- his good one, but not before he'd tried with his other when the cast stopped him-- taking the cup from him in shaking fingers. And it promptly dropped from his hand and bounded off the bed before smashing onto the floor.

Kurt just stared at it, his whole body starting to shake again. God, he couldn't even hold a cup...

"It's okay," Scott said as easily as if it happened every day, trying not to pay attention to Kurt shaking, telling himself that he'd clean the mess later. Crunching over the debris he poured another. "Now I'm gonna sit on the edge of the bed and help you drink this, okay?" He said, sitting down slowly, careful not to make any sharp moves. He was suddenly thankful that Kurt had been propped up with pillows. He didn't want to have to cause him any more distress by touching him.

"Here." He lifted the cup to the other boys lips. "Slowly or you'll be sick," He said softly.

Suppressing a sharp pang of shame, Kurt opened his mouth and quickly gulped down the water. It hit his stomach the wrong way, but he couldn’t help but drink more-- faster then he should-- at the feeling of its coolness against his throat.

"Whoa, whoa." Scott pulled the cup away, frowning a little before he cast around for a bowl just in case. He looked at Kurt, his expression softening. "I suppose it'd be dumb to ask how you're feeling?" He asked, feeling his stomach start to roll with suppressed guilt.

Kurt whined softly in disappointment but knew it was for the best. He slumped back against the pillows and attempted to smile at the other boy. "Do you... What happened?" he croaked out softly instead, pausing to will his throat better. "How..?"

A little light of relief lit in Scott as he caught Kurt's smile through the swelling and stitches before he lifted the cup once more, hearing how painful Kurts throat must be.

"Slower this time, you hear me?" He said, his voice gentle and stern at the same time. "We... sort of know what's happened. I think the Professor and Hank have more of an idea than they're letting on..." Scott frowned, sitting back, taking the cup with him. "You... you were attacked. Toad found you in the forest and brought you back," He said, hearing the wavering in his own tone. "Do... do you remember?" He added, praying that Kurt didn't.

Kurt opened his mouth to drink again, forcing himself to sip instead. He listened to Scott and stopped drinking. Quite a few emotions rushed through him; panic, relief, shock, shame and guilt for what had happened and what he'd thought those couple of time his rapist had taunted him. Slowly he nodded at his question, gaze fixed down at the bed and his lap, his good hand clutching weakly at the white sheets.

Scott reached out, wanting to take Kurt's hand in his own - and stopped himself just before he made contact, not wanting to frighten Kurt any more, resting his hand within Kurt's reach if he needed it.

"You don't have to tell me, Kurt but... but I think the Professor and Mr. McCoy will want to talk with you at some point," He said, lowering his head. "I'm so sorry Kurt," He whispered.

Kurt looked at his hand, eyes trailing up to the other's face. He felt guilty himself for making them all worried, but he knew it was silly. "How long?" he whispered, though not really sure he wanted to know. "How long was I gone? Out?"

"You've been out two days but you were... lost... for five," Scott said choosing his words carefully as he looked back up. "What with you not being at school before that, everyone thought you'd took off," He murmured. "Hell, even _I_ thought..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say, wishing he could take the others pain away. "I thought you -"

He was interrupted as the door slammed open with a bang.

"Six o'clock, Summers! My turn for watch duty!" Toad said almost cheerfully as he looked down at the stack of comics he had in his hands. "So shift already, me and Kurt have got to chapter five of -" He froze as he looked up, seeing the both of them looking at him. "Er... So, you're awake," He said, inwardly hitting himself.

"Toad's been coming in to read to you for an hour the past couple of days," Scott explained. “Books called 'Spot the Dog', no doubt," He added sourly.

Kurt's head spun at the information. Seven days. One week. He fought the crazy urge to laugh-- it had felt like so much longer!

He jumped at the door opening and curled into himself and looked out with wide eyes. He relaxed only just slightly once it registered who it was. He stared at him, then looked back at Scott, not really listening to him. He knew he shouldn't care and even be grateful to Todd, but he wasn't sure if he was up to handling more than one person today. Not like it would matter really, once the staff of the institute found out he was awake.

Scott actually shared a worried glance with Toad at Kurt's reaction, wondering if the Toad boy had actually brought Kurt back straight away or...

"Do you want him to leave?" Scott asked quietly, standing up with an aura of menace towards Todd. The last thing he wanted was Nightcrawler to be any worse than he already was.

"Whoa, wait," Todd said, stepping forward, nearly tripping on his shoelaces before placing the comics on Kurt's bedside. "Er, good to see you awake," He mumbled awkwardly before turning to leave. "Um, guess I'll see you back at school... When you get back, I mean."

Kurt stared at the comics, guilt managing to rise again in his stomach. He turned sad eyes on Scott then Todd's back. "Wait," he croaked out as loud as he could, wincing as pain flared in his throat.

Scott looked down at Kurt in surprise before watching Toad carefully. Todd paused and turned to face him with a questioning expression.

"Yeah?" He asked, moving a little closer so Kurt wouldn't have to yell.

"Um, ah... T-thank you," he whispered. "F-for..." He trailed off, not really wanting to say it out loud.

"Yeah," Todd said quickly, blushing brightly before managing a grin, turning to face Kurt with his hands in his pockets. "Well, if I didn't rescue your ass who else would give me the kind of verbal that you do?" He asked, smiling tentatively.

The blue mutant managed a smile back and lightly shrugged. "I'm sure you could've found someone," he said before realizing how it sounded. He hadn't _wanted_ to stay there!

"Nah," Todds smile fell away, "there ain't no one like you, fuzz butt. What's that freaky German word you always call me? Arkok? Ar... whatever, there ain't no one else who can say that," Todd said with a one shoulder shrug.

Scott tapped the bed lightly. "I'm going to find Mr. McCoy, I'll be five minutes tops... Are you gonna be alright?" He asked with a concerned frown.

Kurt actually chuckled softly at that, not bothering to correct him. But he made a mental note to himself that if he could get over all... this, and they were still on good terms, he'd try and teach the Toad German basics. Though, maybe not. That might ruin his fun in taunting the other mutant.

His mood deflated a little and he nodded. "I'm... home, aren't I? I'll be... I'll be okay," he said.

Scott smiled at him and nodded in understanding before moving towards the door. He grabbed hold of Todd's arm on the way past. "Hurt him and you won't see tomorrow, understood?" He murmured, just low enough that only Toad would hear.

Todd wrenched his arm free. "As if I would," He snapped back, moving over to the bedside chair as Scott left. "Geez... has he always been such an arkok?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt chuckled again but stopped when his chest started hurting from the movement. He smiled a little sadly and shook his head. "Arschloch," he quietly corrected.

"Dick," Todd said automatically before frowning. The last of his smile faded a little as he noticed Kurt wince with the pain, probably an automatic thing. "Is... is there anythin' I can do to help?" He asked quietly before half smiling, "and don't ever make me ask that again."

Kurt shook his head again. "Nein. And I won't-- your rep after all," he muttered and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired from the small bursts of pain everywhere.

"Hell, don't worry about my rep, I think I wrecked that by saving an X-Geek." He sighed mock dramatically before watching Kurt's eyes slide shut and promptly stopped talking. He watched the German breathing for a few minutes before reaching out to touch the back of his hand, lightly. "They say you're gonna be okay, right?" He whispered, just in case he was already asleep.

His hand automatically flinched but Kurt forced it to still, letting out a long sigh. "I... I don't know," he mumbled, barely audible. At the moment, he couldn't even remember not being in pain.

Todd drew his hand back as Kurt flinched, letting it fall into his lap.

"Well, you can still remember freaky German words so my guess is you're just fakin' it," He said, teasing but unsure what else to do. He knew the state Kurt was in when he found him and only needed to open his eyes to see how bad the German was now. "Where's that arkok, arsock, arlock... bastard Summers got to?" He mumbled before looking up. "Want I should leave, Wagner? You look fucked - tired!" He almost yelled the correction, "Tired; really... really tired."

Kurt swallowed thickly and opened his eyes, looking at Toad, fear in his eyes. "You know...?" he asked softly. Well of course he knew-- he had found him after all. But he'd been hoping only the Professor and Hank knew. He started to shake again.

"I can forget," He said, wincing at his own stupidity and closing his eyes. "I mean... It ain't like... I'm not gonna tell anyone," He mumbled, glaring at his shoes, "and I'm not gonna stop callin you names or anythin'," He glanced up, "...unless you want me too?"

Kurt really didn't hear him, still shaking. "I... I didn't... I couldn't... I-I..." he babbled, tears forming in his eyes again and he felt his stomach tightening.

"Shh, hey, hey." Toad stood up quickly, totally unsure of what he should be doing. "It's not your fault," He said softly, reaching over to the box of tissues left on the side just in case. He wanted to reach out and take hold of the other boy but he knew that would probably do more harm than good.

Kurt could feel cool bile rising in his throat and he pushed it back with a sob. He shut his eyes and tried to calm himself down again. Weak-- he was weak now. Had Sabretooth broken him?

He shuddered and clutched at himself with his good hand, nails digging into his bruised skin but he didn't notice.

Todd frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed, almost having to wrench Kurt's hand away from him; awkwardly adjusting three fingers for five to hold it. He used the tissue to carefully dab at the corners of Kurt's eyes.  
"God... Wish I knew what to say," He muttered. What he wouldn't give to have Kurt blow up in his face, for them to fight, for Kurt to be the way he _used_ to be.

Kurt opened his eyes and stared at their hands before looking up to his face, more tears coming. "I'm sorry," he whispered, awkwardly squeezing his hand.

"For gawds sake!" Todd said fiercely, his own throat tightening in sympathy. He shifted closer, letting go of Kurt's hand to carefully, gently lift him forward into a hug. Toad wasn't even aware of rocking him slightly. "It's not your fault, Fuz- Wa- Kurt." Todd frowned a little, unused to the name. "It ain't your fault, Kurt, and you've got nothin' to say sorry for," He said softly.

Kurt flinched but clutched at him before he could move away. He made a small noise in his throat but didn't say anything. He clung to the other, leaning his face against the boy's shoulder. He still shook but was calming down-- enough to wonder why Toad didn't smell as bad as normal.

"Hey, Kurt, sorry I was so long, I -" Scott ground to a halt as he walked in seeing the two together on the bed and had to fight back an irrational surge of jealousy and anger. "What the hell...?"

Toad’s eyes opened as a familiar voice spoke out behind him, his back tensing but he didn't let go, waiting for either Kurt to move first or someone to pull him away.

Kurt's hand twitched slightly and he lifted his head, looking over at Scott, also spotting the institute’s doctor-- who had a curious look in his eyes. He slowly let go of Todd, leaning back against the pillows again.

Hank moved forward, a very small smile on his face. "Hello, Kurt, we're all glad to have you back... But unfortunately, I have to look you over and ask some questions. Do you want...?" he asked the silent question and turned to the two other boys in the room when he nodded. "You'll have to leave now. I'll let you know when I'm done. And if you can come back in tonight."

Todd opened his mouth to protest but saw the exhaustion on Kurt's face at exactly the same time as Scott's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Right you are, Hank," Cyclops said with false cheer, his hand tightening on Todd’s shoulder until he squeaked. "I need to talk with Toad anyway," He murmured, shoving him out the door and following along behind.

Beast shook his head at the two before turning back to Kurt. "I know this sounds silly, but... I need you to tell me where you hurt."

Kurt just laughed and smiled tiredly. "Everywhere," he mumbled. "But, I, uh... my chest hurts and I don't think I can breathe right."

Hank frowned and nodded, moving closer to him. "Okay, I need you to tell me if this hurts... More than just a bruise, I mean," he said, carefully poking at his sides expertly.

Kurt sucked in a breath and grit his teeth to stop a cry after a couple pokes. He nodded and said in a strangled voice, "There."

Hank sighed. "Right. What I thought. You have some fractured ribs too..." He offered a smile and the boy’s downcast look. "You'll get better, Kurt. I promise. Now, let's clean you up again," he said before he moved away to gather supplies again.

Logan knocked on the door before putting his head around it, trying not to let a relieved smile on his face as he saw Kurt awake. God but the kid looked messed up.

"Hey, heard you'd finally dragged yourself into consciousness," He said quietly, walking into the room on silent feet.

Kurt looked up at the new voice and smiled a little, looking nervously at Logan and wondering how many more people he'd have to greet today. "Ja," he said softly, "I'm back in all my blue fuzziness."

"Well, _almost_ all of it," Logan teased, meaning the few patches that the doctor had had to shave away. His lopsided smile fell away as he saw the hurt in the kid, not just in the tense lines of his body but in the darkness that lurked in Kurt's eyes. "How's it goin' Kid?" He asked in a low growl.

Kurt sighed, eyes dropping down. "O-okay, I guess," he said as Hank came back over and started to clean his cuts gently. Hank stayed silent, knowing better than to overwhelm the boy with questions, though his tongue buzzed with them.

Logan grunted, his gaze darting over to Hank questioningly before he threw himself into the chair beside the bed, feet up on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Wanna tell me why Summers is bugging that Toad kid?" He asked curiously.

Kurt shrugged one shoulder. "Don't know... Maybe it's just that he's from the Brotherhood?" he suggested, not sure himself. Obviously he'd been shocked by what he saw when he came back in, but... why would Scott care?

"Didn't look just like a Brotherhood thing but..." Logan shrugged one shoulder lazily, the pretence of nonchalance breaking only as he looked at Hank. "Think he's ready?" He asked seriously.

Kurt looked at them, confused.

Hank smiled gently and finished cleaning him up. "Do you feel up to filling us in yet?" he asked, clarifying as he stood up and went to dispose of the water, soap and towel, coming back with a set of bandages.

Kurt's face fell and he looked down again. "I... I guess so. I mean, I'll have to sometime, right?" he said, sounding more certain than he felt. "Might as well just get it over with."

“Only tell us what you're comfortable with, kid," Logan said, his frown deepening as he tried to cover his concern. "We know the _who_ , we just don't know anythin' else... Why you, kid?"

Kurt shook his head, but felt just a little relieved he didn't have to say his _name_. "I... I don't know. You probably know him better than anyone else, Logan. He..." He faultered, but forced on. "He said I annoyed him. But-- But not enough to d-die."

One of Logan's hands tightened on the arm of his chair. Yeah, that sounded like Sabretooth alright. "Where did it start?" He asked, if the bastard had managed to get onto the grounds... "And what were you doing in the forest in the first place? Weren't you supposed to be in school?"

The boy faultered and swallowed nervously. Shit. Would he have to reveal everything up until then? That seemed so long ago now... "I... I was having a hard day and skipped the rest of it. Wish I didn't now," he muttered. "I... I teleported to Gut Bomb and... I don't really remember. But he got me there."

Logan opened his mouth, an automatic reproval on the tip of his tongue but he re-thought that - the boy had learned his lesson.

"Gut Bomb," He murmured. "Weird for Sabretooth do something like that so close to the public." He snarled, the little hairs on the back of his neck rising in anger before he calmed himself. "What can you remember next?"

"Pain," he said quietly. "Noise and pain. He... I..." He swallowed again. "He raped me," he whispered in a strangled voice. "He tied me down and bit me. And raped me."

The chair creaked as Logan’s grip increased, the only sound a soft 'snikt' as his claws shot free. Minutes passed as Logan battled against rage and grief for the kid. Kurt didn’t need him flipping out right now.

"Toad said he found you out back. Can you remember if Toad brought you _straight_ back?" He asked. After all, the kid was a member of the Brotherhood; god knew what they got up to.

Kurt shook his head, staring down at the bed sheets, not noticing until now that Hank had bandaged up his chest tightly to keep his ribs in place. "I don't remember. Everything seemed to go on forever. I don't even _remember_ Todd being there. Just... him. And waking here," he said, not realizing he'd said Toad's real name instead of the mutant name.

Logan nodded. He hadn't smelled Toad on the boy. He glanced up at Hank.

"I think that's enough to be goin' on, Kurt, at least we've got a place to start." He looked back at the German. "There's only a handful of people who know; me, Hank, Ororo, Toad and The Professor. It'll _stay_ that way unless you want it otherwise. Alright?"

Kurt nodded, his expression turning grateful as he looked back at them.

Hank smiled and picked up his supplies again. "You just rest now. I'll make you something light to eat. Are you... Are you up to other visitors? I'm sure everyone's eager to see you again."

Kurt smiled but shook his head this time. "Not today, please... I don't mind Todd, though. Or Scott," he added, surprised it was an afterthought.

Hank nodded. "Of course. Just rest and you'll have food in you soon enough." He got up and set his supplies down on a counter before heading out.

\--

Toad walked down the hallways, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he headed towards the medi-bay. He was starting to get used to the route now and didn't need to ask for directions any more.

"Hey, fuzz butt, the doc said we could come back later - uh," He glanced at Logan who was still sat in the chair beside the bed, "want I should leave?" He asked, looking through the one eye that wasn't swollen shut.

Kurt looked over at the voice as it brought him back from his thoughts. His eyes widened a little. "Mein Gott," he mumbled. "What happened?" For a second he felt guilty for feeling glad that something had happened just to take his mind away from himself.

"Er," Toad just about stopped himself from reaching up to touch the bruise. "I walked into a door," He murmured, looking away, not sure how Kurt would react to the truth. Logan glanced between the two, his nose wrinkling at the Todd kid's scent.

"I gotta go find me a monster," He growled pushing himself out of the chair and patting Kurt's shoulder gingerly before heading towards the door.

Todd slipped into Logan's vacated seat, sitting cross legged. "So what did the doc say?" He asked curiously.

Kurt frowned and watched Logan leave before looking back at the other teen. He half shrugged-- just lifting one shoulder-- and sighed. "I have some broken ribs. But, really, I'm not surprised."

"Join the club." Toad smirked, settling down a little now that the Wolverine was gone. Not that he was frightened or anything. "So when are ya gonna stop being a wuss and drag your lazy ass back to school?" He asked, half insulting. Part of him - the tiny part that he was trying very hard to ignore - was hoping to get a rise from Kurt, something to let him know that the other boy was really okay and not... broken.

"I don't know," he said, resting his head on top of his good hand. "Right now, I... don't even want to deal with everyone. I don't want to deal with anything." He paused and smiled just a little, trying to show he was okay. "It'll have to wait at least until I can move my tail."

"Psh," Toad said with a flippant little gesture, his own smile echoing Kurt's, but a little wider. "Welcome to what the rest of us have to deal with, fuzz butt. Not all of us are so lucky as to get a _tail_." His smile faultered a little as he glanced at the aforementioned tail, wrapped in a cast and unmoving. "They're givin' you pain killers, yeah?" He asked, frowning a little.

Kurt nodded, shifting and moving back into the pillows to try and get more comfortable. "Yeah," he said as he finally thought he'd be as satisfied as could be. "But it only helps so much. I'm sure if I took enough to cover it all, I'd be out like a light.”

"Here," Toad stood up, reaching round to shift some of Kurt's pillows, able to see where they might be uncomfortable for the German. "Either out like a light or sky high," He smirked as he sat back down, drawing one knee up to his chin, wondering what a high Kurt would be like. "Has Summers been back?" He asked, forcing the irritation out of his voice.

"Thanks," he said, smiling lightly again. Again he wondered to himself why Toad was helping him and being nice-- but he wasn't going to mention it or complain, not wanting to drive off a new friend. Or at least what he hoped was a friend now.

He shook his head, expression turning curious. "No, he hasn't. Why?"

"Aaah, shut up," Toad drawled at the thanks, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck awkwardly. "This is weird enough without you sayin' thanks on top of everythin else. You just gotta get better so I can kick your ass again," He half teased, realizing what he was doing with a jolt. "Just wondered if he had is all," He said breezily, "Seein how you two are, er, close."

Kurt laughed softly. "Because you so could before, Toad."

His smile turned a little bitter. "Yeah. We are, but... I just don't know what to think about it anymore." He hadn't even had a chance to think about it before-- before... He swallowed thickly, trying to push those thoughts away again.

"Finally you agree!" Toad reached over to poke Kurt but couldn't see a spare bit of skin that wasn't bruised so he had to settle for poking the bed viciously instead, grinning a little before he saw the turn of Kurt's smile. "It's okay," Toad said with a frown. "Yeah I know, me and Summers, er, talked," He said, looking away quickly.

The corners of Kurt's mouth turned down in a frown. "Is that...?" he asked vaguely, gesturing to his face and hoping he knew what he asked.

"Um," Todd looked at his shoes for a moment before looking up, "no?" He grinned widely after the blatant lie, ducking his head a little and barely resisting the urge to squirm.

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "Toad." Kurt opened his eyes again, staring at him. "Todd. What happened?" he asked, voice more insistent than before.

"Um. Um," Todd tried to think fast, trying to drag up a convincing lie but gave up with a shrug. He couldn't lie to someone who was lying beside him practically crippled. "We... He... I... Um... He was, er, kinda pissed when he walked in and saw us huggin'. Said I was takin' advantage and I, um, said he was, er, doin the same before - not that I am takin' advantage!" He added hastily.

"And then I told him he was an arkok for doin what he'd done and then he swung for me and, um, we fought and, er, yeah... I didn't hurt him or nothin'," He babbled defensively, fiddling with one of his shoelaces.

Kurt sighed again, it mixing with a soft groan. "That idiot," he mumbled, but his voice wasn't too hard. "I..." He frowned lightly. "Um... thanks for, ah... defending me, but... It _was_ my choice to help him. He just... got carried away."

Caught between yelling at Kurt to stop saying thank you and sheer shock at what he said, Todd stared at him open mouthed for a moment. Realizing what he was doing, his jaw shut with a click.

"Are you _always_ gonna do that?" He asked quietly, eyes narrowing almost thoughtfully. "Defend him, I mean, even when he's being an asshole?"

Kurt's eyes wavered and he glanced down, looking at the corner of the bed. "No. No, I don't always. We're always getting into small arguments, you know. Over..." He paused, but went on, figuring if Todd could do some confessing... "Over you guys. The Brotherhood. And other mutants and problems. But... He-- he always comes around and apologizes."

Todd shrugged one shoulder. "We're here to be a pain in the ass," He murmured, "but I wasn't talkin about that an' you know it. I meant," He took a breath, not sure if this was the right time but, damn it, he'd got a black eye over it and he wanted to know where Kurt stood. "I was talkin about you, him and a girl called Sandra," He clarified, trying not to think of the kiss.

"I know," he said softly. "But... It... He didn't even know what he was doing. A-and he did apologize for it." He trailed off and resisted the urge to bit his lip, knowing it would hurt if he did.

"Didn't know what he was doing? He -" Toad cut himself off aware of how loud and irritated his voice sounded, shaking his head before putting his hands on either side of it. "Why should I care?" He murmured to himself. "Geeze, what the X-Geeks get up to on their own time is their thing."

He looked up at Kurt. "Did you want him to apologize for it?" He asked, his curiosity forcing him to.

Kurt looked back up at the other hearing the muttering, then looked away again when their eyes met. "I... I don't know," he said, shoulders slumped back. "I don't want him kissing Sandra-- I want him kissing _me_."

Todd’s throat tightened for reasons that he wasn't quite ready to admit to himself and he cleared it. "Knew you were a fag," He teased, unsure of what else to say. "...Do you always pick the most impossible person to fall in love with or is this the first time?" He asked, laughing a little before his smile fell away. "Er, this probably aint the best thing to talk about, is it?"

He nodded a little. "Right. But, it-- it is a distraction," he said with a shrug. "So, um..." Kurt trailed off, not knowing what to switch the conversation over to.

"Um," Todd fiddled with his shoelace, wishing he hadn't spoken. "I still think he's a prat to do this to you," He blurted. "That's all I'm gonna say." He frowned, looking up, "You seen your sister yet?"

Kurt sighed but didn't lead the conversation on again. "No, not yet," he said, shaking his head. "Why? Have you talked with her?"

"Me? Talk to another X-Geek? What, do you _want_ Lance to beat the shit outta me?" He asked with a snort. "Nah, just saw her round the school... I think you should see her as soon as you get the chance, fuzz butt. She looks like she needs to see you alive and breathin', you know?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but frowned again. "Really? Rogue showing more emotion than disdain?" he asked, cracking a joke. "I guess I should see her today, too..." he muttered. He still didn't feel like seeing more people or being fussed over, but... if Rogue was giving herself problems over him...

Todd laughed softly, shaking his head. "Geez an' I thought that whole you're-scum-and-I'm-not thing of hers was just for show." He shrugged one shoulder, seeing how tired the other boy looked. "One more day ain't gonna hurt her. Everyone probably knows that you're back now anyhow, an' breathin'... Though they probably don't know you're just fakin'," He sniffed, looking away.

Kurt's frown turned to a small smile again. "I guess," he said, then laughed softly. "Hey, am I gonna have to owe you for the rest of my life now, or what?"

"Oh, you bet your ass you do," Todd said, grinning smugly as he stretched out, hands behind his head and feet up on the very edge of Kurt's bed, ankles crossed. "Don't think I ain't dreamin' up a list of chores and shit for you to do once you get bored of this." He waved a hand taking in the medical bay.

"Hey-- if you can find a way for me to be all healed tomorrow, I'll clean your whole house for a year," Kurt said as he settled back again, closing his eyes.

Todd just made a confirming sound, watching the other mutant in silence as he started drifting off.


	8. Chapter 8

The better part of a week had gone by before Kurt was given permission by Hank to leave the medical bay at return to his own room. He was still aching and sore all over. All but the worst cuts had healed up nicely and he'd slowly gained some of his strength back-- a major relief to him. He was still wrapped in casts, but by next week, Hank said his wrist could go in a sling instead.

Despite that his body was healing, his mind was not. A couple times he even snuck extra pain killers just so he wouldn't wake up in a cold sweat from a bad dream.

Kurt sighed to himself as he leaned against the balcony's railing outside of his bedroom. He rarely ventured out-- preferring only to see three or four people at a time. He didn't feel like going downstairs but his stomach protested in hunger and he wondered if it would be worth it or if he should just hold out another two hours.

Scott tapped softly on Kurt's door, just in case the teleporter had finally managed to get some sleep.

"Kurt? You awake?" He called through the door in soft tones, balancing a tray in one hand. He hadn't seen Kurt for a while and had started to worry.

"Ja, I'm over here," he called out, not moving from his spot. He stared down over the grounds, watching Bobby, Sam, Roberto, Ray and Jamie trying to survive another Logan training session.

Scott opened the door and spotted Kurt out on the balcony. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he looked at the other boy, setting the tray down on the table. Kurt still looked skinny - an image not helped by the bandages he still wore, but there was the start of a healthy bloom about him that hadn't been there before.

"Hey," Scott said softly, smiling as he moved over to join him. "I brought you something to eat." He smiled, gesturing back to where he'd left the tray. "I'm afraid Kitty insisted that I bring one of her muffins as well... I'm sure you'll find someone down there to drop it on," He joked, looking down at the training session with a smile. "How are you doing today?"

Kurt turned to look at him, putting on a grin. "What, can you read my mind now? I think I might even eat one of her muffins," he said, joking back. He faultered a bit at the question and looked back down at the training too. "I'm doing alright." He smiled again and shook his head. "Who'd ever thought I'd come to miss doing a Logan session?"

"Yeah, Jean's been helping me work on my telepathy," Scott said dryly, rolling his eyes as he tried to hide a grin. "Here you are with a get out of Logan session free card and you want to go back?" Scott shook his head, watching the other boy carefully.

He grinned, bumping against him with his good shoulder. "I know, crazy, huh? And if you tell him, you'll find yourself in the middle of no where, got it?" he asked, only half joking. "I swear, if he finds out I _miss_ them, he'll pull out all the stops on me once I'm better."

"You think he isn't planning that anyway?" Scott teased, bumping back carefully, reaching out a steadying hand to make sure the other boy didn't stumble. "I think Logan's got a whole new rota made up especially for you." He smiled before it softened, "We've missed you Kurt... Everyone has..."

Kurt smiled gently and stared out, eyes turning sad. "I know... I just-- I can't deal with everyone still. It's too much." He knew Scott still didn't really know what happened and he felt bad for not telling him, but... He still couldn't stand the shame of himself and pity from everyone else if they knew.

Scott reached out, taking Kurt's good hand in his own and squeezed it gently.

"Yeah, I know. I... I'm really sorry Kurt, for not being there and..." He trailed off looking at Kurt, at the bandages and lingering bruises. "Look, I get it if it's too soon after the attack and all but I was wondering, if you're free that is, and if you want to... Because you don't have to... But I'd like you to if you want... Would you like to go out with me on Friday?" He asked, blushing a little, still holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt shook his head. "You didn't know what would happen," he muttered, but then fell silent and listened. He blinked, looking confused. "I... To hang out? Can't we just... do that here? Watch a movie or something?"

"No, I didn't mean to hang out," Scott said, squeezing his hand a little for emphasis before smiling shakily. "Come on Kurt, don't make me spell it out. I'm nervous enough as it is... Or do I need to compliment you on your brains again?" He asked.

Kurt swallowed thickly but shook his head. "Scott, I'm sorry, but... I don't feel like playing Sandra again yet," he said, still misunderstanding.

Scott shook his head. "I'm not asking Sandra - lovely though she is, Kurt," He said earnestly, trying not to smile at the other boy's naivety, "I'm asking _you_. Would you, _Kurt Wagner_ , like to go on a date with me, Scott Summers? ...at some point, er... when you're ready?" He closed his eyes behind his glasses. _Could I make any more of a mess of this?_

Kurt froze, heart skipping a beat or two, and stared up at him. "But," he shook his head, gently taking his now shaking hand back. "But... What about Jean?" he asked, his voice catching on the words. "What about... about being _straight_?”

Scott rubbed his now free hand over the back of his neck, looking out at the training session.

"Kurt. I... I nearly lost you," He said honestly, his voice a little low with the worry he felt over the idea of _actually_ loosing his friend. "I... really like Sandra and I had time to think about the whole thing, time to realize that you _are_ Sandra."

He smiled nervously. "I'm a dumb ass, I know, before you say it but what I mean, what I'm trying to say is that it doesn't matter what you look like, you're still _you_ and I still _like_ you and I'd feel awful if I never had the chance to..." Apologize to you properly. "You don't have to," He said, looking away, "it was just an idea."

Kurt smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He moved his eyes to look up at the sky. "I... You know I like you, Scott," he said. "I'd like to, but... I-I just don't know. I..." He paused and closed his eyes, tilting his head down again, and let out a long breath. "He _attacked_ me, Scott," he muttered.

"I know," Scott said softly, missing the point, "you only have to look at you to be able to see that."

He looked at Kurt with a sad expression. Yes, Kurt was healing well but the other boy still wasn't right. There was just _something_... "I'm not going to force you into doing something you don't want to," He said with an easy shrug. "We could hang out here if you like. Raid Kitty's movie collection, bully Rogue into making us some popcorn... That kind of thing," He suggested with a smile.

Kurt's chest and throat tightened and he shook his head. He figured Scott deserved to know and if he didn't say it now, he never would. "N-no, Scott... He-- S-sabretooth, he..." God, this was harder than last time-- but that was probably because they already knew and he was drugged up. He started shaking lightly, knowing he had to continue but not sure if he could.

"Easy now." Scott reached out, wrapping his arms around Kurt's smaller form, able to feel him trembling. Scott wasn't used to seeing the other boy looking so lost. "I wish I could help you feel better," He whispered, "I wish I could take away the memory of you being beaten by that lowlife bastard, I wish..." He sighed shaking his head before letting Kurt go slowly.

Kurt caught his wrist tightly, but his grip loosened quickly in case Scott decided to leave. He didn't look up at him, staring at a spot passed him instead. "He raped me." There. It was out.

Scotts genial smile fell away into a look of horror. "Jesus," He breathed, mind reeling as things suddenly started to make sense, guilt roaring up almost as fast as anger. Sabretooth...

That explained why they'd let Toad hang around, they probably wanted to keep him quiet. That explained why Logan was being so _gentle_ with Kurt. That explained why Kurt seemed to shrink back from people so much, why he was so quiet and...

Scott focused on Kurt once more, wanting to reach out to the other again but uncertain as to how it would be received if he tried to hug the other boy. "God... Kurt... Fuck, I'm so sorry" He murmured, shaking his wrist free of Kurt's grip so he could hold his hand in both of his own.

Kurt focused his gaze on Scott again. "Please don't tell anyone else," he said. He knew Scott wouldn't, but he needed conformation.

Scott frowned, a little hurt that Kurt had to ask but nodded firmly. "I'll never tell another soul as long as I live," He promised solemnly. "Does anyone else know? Other than me?" He asked curiously.

He slowly nodded his head. "Obviously Logan and McCoy know. And the Prof." He sighed. "Ororo and Todd know, too. And... no one's told her, but I think Rogue suspects it."

 _So I was the last to know._ Scott forced a comforting smile. "So it's just a select group of six?" He murmured before the smile faultered. "No one's going to be told on my part, Kurt." He ran a hand over the back of his neck, feeling slightly awkward and unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry if I... I mean, I didn't mean to upset you by asking you out," He mumbled.

Kurt shook his head, gently worrying his lower lip. "I-it's not that, Scott. I'd like to. I just... I don't how much I can..." He sighed again. "I just want you to know what to expect. To understand it."

"What I expect?" Scott frowned a little. "I expect us to have a nice time watching a film and eating popcorn that someone else has slaved over." He shrugged before the honest part of him added softly. "I won't ask anything of you that you're not prepared to give."

Kurt smiled softly, ducking his head. "Thank you. I... I think I'd like that," he said, though half wondered if this was a dream.

"You would?" Scott asked in surprise, looking up before blushing brightly. "Uh, I mean, cool, yeah, um... How about tomorrow night?" He smiled a little, glancing at the sling that was round Kurt's arm. "That is unless you've something else planned?" He teased.

Kurt looked back up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, ja, I'm planning on bungee jumping tomorrow, Scott."

Scott laughed. "There's the sparkling Wagner wit we've all missed." He smiled down at Kurt. "I can't quite remember _why_ we've missed it..." He teased, before his face went a little more serious, "But we... but _I_ have."

"I know," he said, catching the words 'I'm sorry' on his tongue. "But I bet Evan and Bobby have filled in the joker role while I'm up here, hm?"

"Actually no." Scott smiled, leaning against the balcony railing. "We all sort of braced for that but without you around no one really seems to want to... um... should I be giving you compliments to boost that ego of yours or what?"

Kurt looked at him, surprised. "Really? I..." He smiled, laughing softly. "If you want. I don't think my ego can harm anyone now."

Scott bumped him playfully with his shoulder in silent understanding. "They, we, the team, all of us really... We just aren't the same without you round. Kitty's practically pre-menstrual, Spyke's attitude is worse than ever, no one even _dares_ talk to Rogue, Logan's threatened eight times more people than usual, Jean -" Scott caught himself. "Um. Well, no one smiles as much without you, Kurt." He looked over at the boy. "No one laughs either..."

Kurt's smile turned soft and he shrugged a little. "So I guess the fuzzy dude does have his uses, huh?" he asked, joking again.

"Hey," Scott caught Kurt's uninjured hand, shaking his head as he smiled, "don't just shrug it off like that, Kurt... You're a _huge_ part of us. God, without you I'm starting to think everything would fall apart." He let go of Kurt's hand, shaking his head. "And if you tell Logan that we'll _all_ end up doing extra sessions," He added with a smirk.

He laughed softly, catching his hand again and squeezing it gently. "I won't. But, uh... Thanks," he said, smile widening. "It's nice to have someone say that to _me_."

"As opposed to who?" Scott asked with a questioning frown, happy to just hold his hand. "I don't think I've ever said all that to anyone before," He mused out loud before tugging the hand he held. "Hey are you gonna eat anytime soon? Much as I like playing prince charming I dont want to have to carry you to bed if you faint out of hunger," He said with a smile.

Kurt grinned, having forgot about his hunger, and followed him over to where he'd set the food down. "Rogue. She, uh... talked to Sandra that first day. Before she knew it was me," he said, then stopped, eyes widening and putting on a sheepish grin having forgotten Scott didn't know that _Rogue_ knew their plan.

Scott nearly tripped over his own feet as he turned to face Kurt, his face already blushing bright red. "You told... Oh God, no wonder she's looking at me like I'm..." Scott sighed heavily. "Um, do I want to know what she said or would I be better of not knowing?"

Kurt blushed himself, giving a weak shrug. "Uh... probably not. You might not want to go near her for a while if you did."

"I don't go near her anyway, last time I did she growled at me." Scott pulled a face, sitting down at the little table. "There's a Kitty muffin, some soup and bread and some grapes," He said gesturing to the covered tray. "Not great but..." He shrugged suddenly not sure what to say.

He laughed and sat down too, letting his tail hang to the side. "It's fine," he said, popping a grape in his mouth before pulling the soup and bread closer so it wouldn't spill.

\--

The next day, Rogue was scowling at the cookbook as she worked quietly in the kitchen. Quietly except for the stereo blaring beside her, loud enough to make the mixing bowl bounce to the beat. Kitty had challenged her over muffins. Rogue was quite happy to kick Kitty's ass muffin-wise...

Kurt felt a lot better after talking with Scott the day before and ventured out of his room. He bamfed into the kitchen to get a snack, the loud music almost covering the noise he made but also giving him a forming headache. He sighed and sat down at the counter, just watching Rogue silently as he found down a dizzy spell and slight nausea-- he still couldn't teleport properly, but that didn't stop him. After all, it took practice to get up his tolerance before; he just had to work at it again.

Rogue carried on scowling at the cookbook until something caught her eye and she glanced up.

"JESUS!" She shrieked, doing a favourable impression of a juggling act with the book before catching it. She turned down the radio. "Couldn't you have made a _noise_ or somethin'?" She asked. "Sneakin' up on people like that... You're gonna give someone a heartattack."

Kurt grinned, waving his good hand dismissively. "Where's the fun in that," he said, teasing. "And besides-- I did. You just had the music turned too loud."

"There's no such thing as havin' the music up to loud Kurt," Rogue said shortly, though inwardly pleased to see the familiar grin. "What do you want? Other than to attempt to murder your sister?" She asked, glancing over at him.

"It is when you can't even hear me teleporting," he said, but then shrugged, putting his head in his hand and leaning against the counter. "I was getting hungry so I thought I'd grab a snack."

"Well, you'll have to get what ever it is for yourself," Rogue snapped. "And don't even _try_ givin' me those puppy dog eyes of yours," She added before pausing. "Scott looked happy yesterday evenin'," She said in tones of forced nonchalance.

Kurt nodded, getting up to look for something to munch on. He put on a bright grin as he searched through the cabinets. "He should have been," he said. He grabbed a couple boxes of cookies, wincing to himself when one fell to the floor when he couldn't hold it. Damn, he hated not having a second hand or tail to use.

"Ya gonna get fat you know," Rogue said, picking up the box and handing it too him, not aware of the pity in her eyes as she did so. "Why should he have been?" She asked with narrowed eyes, noticing the grin. "Kurt... What did you do?" She put both hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

His grin faultered a little and he moved back over to the counter. He sat down and opened a box. "Me?" he asked, voice hitching just a bit. "I didn't do anything. Not... not much, anyway." He shrugged, nibbling on a Keebler Elf cookie.

"Kurt," Rogue said in warning tones, waving the batter laden wooden spoon under his nose. "Don't make me hurt you," She warned. "What the hell has he talked you into doin' this time?" She asked with narrowed eyes before finding a glass, silently she set it beside him and silently poured out some milk.

He sighed and shook his head, offering a smile. "Rogue, don't worry. He didn't _talk_ me into anything."

"Then why aren't you tellin' me what went on? He goes upstairs as moody as ya like and he comes down all smiles and jokes... What happened?" She asked suspiciously before going back to her mixing bowl. "If you don't tell me ah'll have to ask him... an' he's more frightened of me than you are," She grinned. "Besides, ah never said ah was worried," She added hastily.

He chuckled softly, taking a drink from the milk. "Oh, because you get pissy with me for any other reason?" He smirked, but it quickly turned into a smile. "He, um... We're-- we're going on a date tonight. Not Sandra," he added quickly with a blush, not wanting to upset her. "Me."

Rogue opened her mouth before he said 'me' to deliver a nasty comment but her mouth stayed open as he finished. "He asked... But, but what about Jean? What about the whole "I'm straight" thing?" She asked. "Ah mean, what the hell is that jerk playin' at now?" She quickly amended. "'sides, ah'm pissy at you because you're annoyin'," Rogue lied, turning away.

He sighed, twirling his cookie in the milk. "I asked him that, too. I'm not stupid, you know. But he said... He said he knows he was a jerk and that he did like me. I don't know about Jean, but... he seemed sincere."

Rogue pursed her lips against a torrent of anti-Scott abuse before she glanced at him with a frown. "And... how do _you_ feel about goin' on a date?" She asked softly, hoping he would know what she meant. "Ah mean... bein so close to..."

He glanced over at her, not quite knowing what she meant. "To..?" he asked, prompting her on. If she knew something, he wanted it out in the open, but he didn't want to give any information away either. "I'm not afraid of going out, if that's what you mean. I won't be alone like before." And he could stand going out-- not everyone on the street would bug him with questions.

"Bein' so close to Sabretooths attack," She said bluntly, yeah she had her suspicions about things. The way McCoy had spoken about Kurt's injuries and a strange embarressed anger that hung about Logan... But she didn't want to accuse Kurt of grievences that he might not have had. "So you two are goin out? Anywhere nice?" She asked airily, throwing a batch of muffins into the oven.

Kurt shrugged, not going to push her anymore. "I think it's just movie and dinner. Like last time, but... well, different, obviously," he said, eating his now soggy cookie.

"So, um... why are you baking? I thought you hated it."

"Just make sure he keeps his hands where they're supposed to be, alright?" She asked, trying not to smile as she added, "Are ya happy that he asked ya?" The smile faded as she looked at the debris across the counter where she had been working. "Ah don't hate bakin, bro; Ah _loathe_ it... Kitty made a dumb ass bet that she could bake better muffins than me so..." She shrugged. "Ah've gotta prove her wrong or she'll be rubbin' my face in it."

He smiled gently and nodded. "Of course I'm happy, Rogue." His smile quickly faded though, his eyes widening. "No. No, before either of you ask, just... no. I _refuse_ to judge it," he said, not caring if he was jumping to conclusions. He was not going to ingest those muffins.

"Judge what, Kurt?" Rogue asked innocently, though she had to purse her lips against a smile. "All ah was gonna ask was if you'd mind trying a tiny weensy bite of this?" She asked, holding up a muffin that was more charcoal than sugary goodness. She grinned as a thought came to her. "Or ah could ask Scotty to do it for you," She teased.

He quickly shook his head, wishing he could stand porting again. "Nu-uh. Go make... I don't know. Evan do it, or something." He blushed, shaking his head again. "I don't think he'd risk _that_ much for me," he said, cracking a joke. "Or anyone."

"C'mon, they can't be that bad," She grinned, tossing and catching it, wincing a little at the weight. "Alright so maybe they can but they're still better than Kitty's." She put it down on the counter top. It went 'clonk'. "Right?" She asked with a worried frown.

He flinched at the sound, looking at her with the same expression. "I... don't want to know if it is."

"Coward," She accused with a fond grin at him. "Look, you _sure_ you're alright about tonight? Ah wouldn't mind tellin' him you don't wanna go," She said almost hopefully.

He shook his head. "Rogue, no. I do want to. And if I didn't, I'd want to tell him myself," he said with a small smile. Which faultered at--

"Okay Rogue! Are you, like, ready to admit it?" Kitty yelled, rushing in with her own muffins.

Kurt gulped down the rest of the milk, stuffed a cookie in his mouth and 'ported out of the kitchen-- rather taking his chances with that than Kitty's _and_ Rogue's pleading eyes.

He groaned as he reappeared in his room, holding his stomach and stumbling a little. Okay, so that wasn't bright either.

Scott was walking along the corridor when he heard the almost gentle sound of Kurt's teleporting - muffled by the door. He sighed and shook his head, half smiling before he tapped on the German's door. "Kurt, you know McCoy said no teleporting till your ready!" He called out teasingly.

He pushed back his nausea and went over to the door, poking his head out and sticking out his tongue at Scott. "Like anyone really expected me to keep to that rule," he said, teasing back.

"Like you've ever stuck to _any_ rule," Scott said as he shook his head, smiling fondly at the boy and leaning against the doorframe. "But you really _should_ pay attention to that one." He reached out, tentatively brushing back a strand of Kurt's hair. "You could end up sick. Sicker than usual, I mean," He said with a smile.

Kurt smiled widely up at him, opening the door further. Instead of responding to him, he said, "I told Rogue. What, uh... what's going on tonight." He watched him, hoping he wasn't upset. "I thought you'd want to know. In case she decides to go all protective sister on you."

"Thank you for the warning," Scott said seriously before smirking a little. "Bang goes my idea of nagging her for popcorn... Maybe you could do it?" He suggested, running a hand through his hair. "She's less likely to kill you on sight after all." He shook his head. "I take it you saw the muffin competition that's going on down there then?" He asked with a grin.

Kurt let out a groan and nodded. "I just hope they won't try and pull me into it." He grinned a little. "I suggested Evan in my place."

"Oh nasty," Scott admonished, shaking his head. "That's a cruel thing to do to a guy. Has Evan ticked you off or something?" He teased.

"Well I heard from a certain _someone_ ," he said, lightly poking his chest, "that he was being a pain anyway. So, I figured; why not." He shrugged, smiling lightly.

Scott rubbed the spot that Kurt had poked absent mindedly as he sighed, "I came up here to see if you wanted to catch a movie now and all I get is abuse," He said trying not to grin.

He shook his head, still smiling. "Of course I'd like to, but I'm not ready."

Scott exaggerated looking at Kurt, practically leering at the smaller boy. "You look fine enough to me," He smiled, a teasing note hitching his voice as he added, "but if you wanna be a girl about it and get changed I'll see you downstairs in five, yeah?" He suggested.

Kurt blushed, barely resisting the urge to squirm and nodded. "Alright," he said.

Scott smiled, reaching out to playfully hit Kurt's shoulder, "I'll see if I can find one of your crappy chick flicks you like so much," He teased before turning and walking down the hall, praying he didn't bump into Rogue or Kitty.

"I do not like them-- that was Sandra," he called out, half-lying and closed the door. He brushed out his hair and fur before changing his shirt to something not-so-wrinkly. Out of habit, he used his teeth to put on his new inducer. He paused then shrugged, mumbling a "whatever". He walked out of his room, heading downstairs.

Scott was swearing under his breath, reaching beneath the TV at an awkward angle as he tried to get hold of the DVD he'd accidentally dropped down the back. On his knees and elbows he prayed that no one would come in. "Come on," He growled, his fingertips brushing the plastic case. "Gimme a break..."

Kurt walked in, pausing at the sight, fighting with himself whether to laugh, tease or just watch. He settled on watching, leaning gently against the door frame, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Scott strained forward, groaning slightly and managed to catch hold of the DVD at about the same time as he sneezed. Jerking slightly he banged his head off the underside of the TV stand, sitting back on his heels as he rubbed his head, glaring at the DVD in question.

"Aha! Thought you could get away, eh?" He smirked at it before he saw someone else's reflection in it. "Kurt!" He stood up and turned to face the other boy, blushing brightly. "I was just, um, the DVD, er, I didn't know you were, er, um..." He trailed off, holding up the box. "Ferngully?" He suggested with a smile.

Kurt laughed and moved into the room. "Sure. Want me to see if I can do the most difficult task and get Rogue to make the popcorn without eating a muffin?" he asked, jerking his head towards the kitchen, which he assumed they still were.

"Um, yeah," Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck before grinning and calling out to him, "Good luck!" He turned to get everything ready.

Kurt put on a grin and moved into the kitchen. "Rogue?"

"No," Rogue growled without looking up. Her hair was a mess, her top was burnt in several places and she was sat at the kitchen table glaring at what looked like the perfect muffin. "Whatever it is, no," She reiterated.

He pouted, putting on his best pity face-- the one that had once even almost worked on Logan. Almost. "But, Rogue," he said, whining a little.

Rogue looked up, slam bang into _that_ look, and groaned. "Whaddya want?" She droned with a heavy sigh. She stood up and took his shoulder, sitting him down at the table, opposite the muffin. "Guard that."

He blinked and stared at it, before glancing up at Rogue, a little confused. But he wasn't going to ask. Just no. "Um, can you make some popcorn for me and Scott? He's busy setting up everything else plus you have those really good seasoning packets you hide away somewhere."

Rogues fingernails screeched on the kitchen work surface before she turned to face him, arms folded. "You want _me_ to make popcorn for _him_?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are ya crazy or did that teleportin' knock you around earlier?"

He flinched at the sound before fixing another pout on his face. "Please Rogue? I'm not asking for you to eat it with him or anything..."

Rogue glared at him but inwardly her resolve had started to crumble as soon as she saw the flinch. "Ah still think you're doing the wrong thing," She grouched, reaching for a saucepan and rummaging through the cupboards for her ingredients. "And ah _hate_ when you do that," She added with a glare.

His face brightened up with a grin, deciding to ignore her first comment. "Danke, Rogue!" he said. "You're the best sister a blue fuzzball could ask for, you know," he added, throwing humor in.

"Don't try to cozy up to me, buster," She said threateningly, turning away so he wouldn't see her smile as she threw on the lid so the popcorn wouldn't go everywhere. "So what are you and Mister Irresponsibility gonna get up to?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, arms folded as she leaned back against the counter.

He chuckled and just smiled, suppressing an eye-roll. "We're just going to watch a movie in the den. Nothing much."

" _Just_ a movie?" She emphasized, using a cloth to keep the lid on the saucepan. "Nothing else?" She asked suspiciously.

He nodded. "Yes. I'm not... ready for anything much more," he said, glancing down at the table, eyes catching on the muffin again. "So what's the deal with this?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Don't touch it!" Rogue practically yelled. "That's the muffin that's going to wipe the smirk from Kitty's face. It's perfect." She said smugly, taking the popcorn off the heat and finding a bowl for it to go in. "Ah actually tried some and it's not half bad," She said, handing him the now full bowl before catching his hand. "Look, just... be careful, alright? Scott's a dick but he can be quite charmin' when he puts his mind to it." She scowled. "An' don't dare tell him ah said that, y'hear me?"

He sighed, tugging his hand from her grip. "Rogue. I like him. And he says he likes me. Isn't that good enough?" he asked, taking the bowl. "Besides, even if we weren't... together, he's still my best friend." He paused, looking a little guilty. "A-along with you."

"No, it ain't good enough," She said stubbornly. "But you don't wanna hear that from me and ah get it. Ah just... ah don't want ya hurt any more, Kurt," She said, her tone uncharacteristically soft and her eyes sad as she looked away from him, squeezing them shut before forcing a smile for him. "'sides, ah ain't your best friend, ah'm your sister which is somethin' much worse," She said with a wink.

He smiled gratefully at her and reached out, giving her a one-armed and very awkward hug, very careful to not touch her bare skin. His smile grew into a grin as he pulled away. "Only because you make it like that," he said before heading out.

Rogue shook her head after him, wishing she could think of something clever to say but too touched to care. She sat back down at the kitchen table and smiled at her muffin.

Scott looked up as Kurt walked in. He'd re-arranged the pillows on the couch, making it more comfortable for the both of them. He lounged easily with his feet up and his hands behind his head. "Take your time, why don't you?" He teased, scootching over to make more room for him, rummaging round for the remote. "You got her to do it then?" He asked, nodding to the bowl.

He smiled, sitting down net to him and put the bowl between them, not sure how close Scott wanted to get-- or himself even yet. "Yeah. Had to give her the Logan pout though. And hear another lecture, but," he shrugged a little, taking a kernel and eating it with relish. "It was so worth it."

"Logan pout? Geez, no wonder you got what you wanted." Scott smiled, hitting play before taking a handful to pick at. "Lecture?" He asked with a frown, laying his head back against the sofa and looking at him concernedly.

Kurt sighed, taking some more himself and snuggled back into the pillows. "Nothing real bad. Don't worry about it. She'll learn to deal with it," he said, hoping he hadn't already ruined the night by mentioning it.

Scott turned towards the screen, frowning thoughtfully before heading for another handful. "Who do you think would come off worse in a fight?" He half grinned, one corner of his mouth quirking up. "Me or Rogue?" He teased.

He groaned and stuffed more into his mouth to hide a forming grin. "Depends on how pissed she is. But don't you dare go starting one," he said.

Scott almost pouted but settled for sticking his tongue out at Kurt instead. "You're such a spoilsport," He grouched. "I wonder how many people I'm going to have to fight off just to be with you." He mused out loud.

Kurt felt his face heat up but put on a grin and winked. "Oh, many. Remember? Everyone digs the fuzzy dude," he said, teasing.

Scott groaned, putting a hand over his face to hide a grin. "Yeah like Rogue?" He sniggered, pulling a face. "Or worse _Toad_?" He shuddered. "Geez... besides, some people do a bit more than _dig_ you," He winked, half teasing.

He frowned a little at the mention of Toad, face dropping more at his last comment. But he plastered on another smile, trying hard not to _think_. He turned back to the movie, giving a small shrug. "Well... what really matters is what I think, right?"

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked softly, seeing the other boy's face fall. "Of course what you think matters," He frowned, "It's the most important thing."

He shook his head, taking another handful of popcorn. He glanced at him quickly with a smile before turning back to the movie once again. "It's nothing. Let's just watch."

Scott opened his mouth, frowning slightly to argue the point out of Kurt and closed it with a quick snap as Rogue walked in.

"Hey," He said, a little stiffly.

"Yeah, that," Rogue said shortly as she leaned against the side of the sofa, "just came in to see how the popcorn's doin' an if ya need anymore." She looked at Kurt, "How's it goin'?"

Kurt looked at her and offered a smile. "It's fine, Rogue. Everything's fine," he said, trying to make a point.

Scott smiled at her, just a little frostily, as Kurt spoke. "I haven't even had a chance to molest him yet," He said just to tick Rogue off. She gave him a tight smile in reply.

"Ah'm gonna be in the kitchen so gimmie a call if ya run out or need me or anythin'," She said to Kurt, almost awkwardly before turning to leave, wondering who else she could rope in to watching out for Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Scott, kicking him lightly in the leg before focusing on Rogue again. "Alright, thanks," he said.

"Ow," Scott grinned, bringing his leg up to rub it, "What was that for?" He asked innocently, picking up a stray pillow to bop Kurt with.

He squeaked at the hit and stuck his tongue out at him. "I just told you to not pick a fight with her."

"I wasn't picking a fight!" He protested, putting the pillow back down, "I was getting rid of her, there's a difference!" He grinned a little. "Watch the film," He mock ordered, stealing another handful of popcorn.

Kurt snorted, dropping it and making an exaggerated salute. "Yes, sir!"

Scott grinned and shook his head as Kurt looked away, studying the German as he watched the film.

He glanced at him from the corner of his eye, smiling, but didn't say anything.

"Film!" Scott teased, catching the glance and blushing brightly at being caught watching him.

Kurt laughed. "Okay, Mister Macho," he said, teasing again.

Bobby slunk in the room, hesitating and looking a little uncomfortable at being there. "Um," he cleared his throat when his voice squeaked. Puberty-- yeah that was it. "Er-- Scott. We... uh-- Berserker and I... we were arguing and uh..." He wracked his brain for something, wondering why he'd listened to Rogue.

Oh yeah. Her skin.

"Uh-- which is bigger-- a moose or caribou?" He inwardly winced. God, that was lame.

"Mister Macho?" Scott asked just before Bobby stumbled in and asked possibly the strangest question he'd ever heard.

"Bobby," He said shaking his head in sheer wonder. "How the heck am I supposed to know? Go ask someone else," He said, glancing at Kurt, trying not to smile. "Unless, that is, if _you_ know which is bigger?" He asked, laughter bubbling through.

Kurt shook his head, laughing himself. "All I know is that caribou live way up north."

"Okay. Uh... thanks," Bobby muttered, watching them for another second before darting out of the room and back into the kitchen.

"Kitchen," Scott murmured under his breath before looking at Kurt with a wary smile. "Are you _sure_ I can't pick a fight with your sister?" He asked, almost hopefully. "Keeping in mind that I'd never hit a lady of course," He added before frowning. "The way she’s gone on you'd think I was going to ravish you or something."

Kurt blushed with a shrug. "She probably does think that," he said. "She's just overprotective."

Scott couldn't help blushing, unable to resist the urge to put a hand over his face to hide it.

"As if I'd do something like that without your consent," He mumbled in disgust. "You know, I really like the way you -"

"Alright why's Bobby goin' on about moose and caribou and Rogue looks more pissed off than the time Kurt changed her shampoo for treacle?" Logan asked as he walked in, sitting down in a chair.

Kurt looked at Scott, curious as to what he was going to say and repressed an aggravated sigh and expression, turning to Logan. "I don't know. They're trying to ruin my date here," he said then shut up, blushing again and wondering if Scott would stop this because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Precisely," Scott smiled at Kurt, stretching out an arm and placing it on the sofa behind Kurt, not touching but just enough to make sure Logan got the message. A look of surprise flittered across Logan’s face followed by the barest hint of amusement in his dark eyes as he looked at the pair.

"Oh, she didn't say anythin' about a date," He smirked, natural curiosity overtaking. "How long have you to... er... y'know?" He asked waving a hand between them.

Kurt looked a little surprised but smiled, relaxing again. He glanced up at Scott at the question, not quite sure himself. "I... well, officially?" he asked, looking back at Logan after another second. "Er, two days."

Scott looked at Kurt in surprise, had it been that long already? He smiled a little, resisting the urge to play with Kurt’s hair and looked over at Logan, waiting for his reply.

"Well," Logan said, eyebrows raised a little. "Congratulations for keepin' it a secret for _that_ long... But the way your sisters' rantin' I don't think it's gonna stay secret for long," He warned before standing up again, realizing that this was probably their first date. "'scuse me, I'm gonna have words with Rogue," He said, shaking his head on the way out.

Scott couldn't help laughing, letting his head fall back on the couch. "Maybe we _should_ have gone out."

Kurt's smile widened when he didn't get a lecture from Logan and, with the barest hint of hesitation, picked up the popcorn bowl and put it in his lap. He scooted closer to Scott and leaned against him.

"Yeah, but maybe it'll be okay now with Logan on our side. Besides," he grinned, glancing up at him again, "we couldn't do this in a movie theater."

Scott tensed a little, surprised despite himself and smiled down at Kurt, his arm curling round the German's shoulder as he relaxed again, holding him gently there. "Well, we _could_ but I doubt it would be quite as comfortable." He smiled, proud that he'd kept the nervous tone from his voice, stealing a handful of popcorn as he turned back to the movie. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

He let out a long breath, forcing himself to relax further and nodded, smiling gently. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good," he said before placing his head on Scott's shoulder, trying and just barely successful to not think of Sabretooth.

"Despite half the school parading through here?" Scott asked with a smirk, shifting slightly so the other boy would be more comfortable, careful not to upset the popcorn bowl. "I think I'm gonna get Rogue a gift. A nice Chinese finger trap or the worlds largest jawbreaker," He mused out loud.

Kurt snorted and poked him in the side. "Be nice. She'll come around," he said. "I'm sure of it."

Scott laughed when he was poked in the side, rubbing the ticklish spot before looking at Kurt with a smile that was tempered with disbelief. "Come around? Like at Armageddon, right?" He asked skeptically.

He stuck out his tongue. "Oh, stop it. Even if she can't like it, she'll accept it."

"Hmm," He said disbelievingly, sinking further back in to the seat. "You know the urge to feed you popcorn is overwhelming," He teased, looking down at Kurt with a smile.

"Hey, s'up guys? Rogue said you were watchin' a movie," Spyke said as he walked in, throwing himself onto the end of the couch that Kurt had vacated moments before.

Kurt grinned widely. "Well, go ahead," he said. "By the way, what were you going to--" He stopped when Evan came in and sighed. He glanced over at him, but didn't move his head from its place on Scott's shoulder. "Yes, we are. But it's kind of... invite only," he said, willing him away.

"Oh... okay I get it," Spyke said defensively, standing up quickly. "What did I do to piss _you_ off?" He snapped.

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. "Evan, it's a date, this -" He waved a hand between himself and Kurt, "- is a date. So yes, _we_ , as in me and Kurt, are watching a movie," He said pointedly.

Evan stared at the both of them for a moment before a grin started to form. "You're fucking the fuzzy dude?" He asked, mocking Kurt's own words. "Congrats man," He sniggered.

"Evan. Door. Leave now, before I _really_ hurt you," Scott said through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the blush.

"Later guys," Spyke called over his shoulder as he headed out. "Hey Cyke, details later, yeah?"

" _Leave_ Evan!" Scott threw a pillow.

A hurt expression drifted over Kurt's face before it was gone, replaced by a blush, which spread rapidly as Spyke continued. He hid his face in Scott's shoulder, not able to use both hands. When he left, Kurt looked up in disbelief at Scott.

"I knew he was obsessed with Pietro, but I didn't think he liked talking about..." He paused, not sure if Scott wanted to claim he was homosexual yet-- or even if he was.

Scott covered his blush with one hand, closing his eyes as his hand slid under his glasses, groaning with sheer embarrassment. "He's, uh, a very open minded person," He said, missing the underlying question, taking his hand away to look down at Kurt, still blushing. "He seems quite happy to talk about, um, that sort of thing. He knows stuff that you _don't_ wanna know about." He paused, thinking for a moment. "I think Evan likes talking about things that not even _porn stars_ would want to talk about," He added.

Kurt groaned lightly and shook his head. "Right. Remind me never to talk with him again," he mumbled, only half joking. "So, uh..." He paused, wanting to say something but figured they'd just get interrupted again.

So he just said, "Movie."

Scott laughed softly, his arm tightening around Kurt's shoulders briefly in a sideways hug before he turned his attention back to the film, glancing at Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

Kurt smiled, leaning back against him again. He turned his attention back to the television, hoping that Rogue wouldn't send anyone else in.

"You know... Um, you shouldn't take anything Evan said personally," Scott murmured without looking at Kurt, feeling his face warm up a little. "He's just a bit of a jerk," He said softly.

Kurt nodded. "I know. Most of the things he says is just to get a rise out of you, anyway." He glanced up, smile growing. "Why, did you--" He cut off with an 'oomf' as jeaned legs fell on his lap. He blinked and followed the legs up to who they were attached.

Tabby grinned brightly at them, comfortably sitting and leaning against the arm rest, facing the other two. "I knew it, Blue," she said, eyes sparkling. "It was pretty obvious, I'd say. But you," she turned her gaze to Scott. "I'd never have picked you for queer. When'd you realize it?"

"Right at the moment you walked through the door, Tabby," Scott said coldly despite the blush that still lingered, leaning over to shove the girl's feet off of Kurt. "For Gods sake how many other people is Rogue going to recruit into this insane--" He spluttered trying to think of the right words before giving up. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Tabitha crossed her arms in a huff and crossed her legs. "What about Rogue? I heard from Evan and I wanted to see if it was true. If little blue boy here really did bat for the other team," she said winking and leaning over to slip her arm through Kurt's.

Kurt sighed and looked back over at Scott for help.

"Enough! Alright!" Scott stood up quickly, nearly tipping over the popcorn bowl as he did so, storming over to the DVD player he stopped the film and turned round. "I can put up with Rogue not liking me, I can even almost put up with people traipsing in and out and _wrecking_ our date but I _can't_ sit around and listen to you being cruel to Kurt just for gossips sake. I'm tired of people thinking they can split us up on our first date just by getting in the way. Now Tabby, if you'll excuse us," He took the DVD out the player and offered his hand to Kurt, "I'd like to take my..." He looked at Kurt before turning to Tabby defiantly, " _boyfriend_ upstairs and finish our film in peace and quiet."

Kurt hesitated a second before grabbing Scott's hand and standing up, blushing again.

Tabby looked at Scott, eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Whoa, calm down there, one-eye. I'm not trying to do anything. Can't a girl be curious?"

"Not when it comes to us, no," Scott said, squeezing Kurt's hand reassuringly. "And if you're going into the kitchen you can tell Rogue to keep her nose the hell out of our business." He smirked a little, thinking up a few other choice phrases Tabby could tell her but decided against it. He tugged Kurt's hand, leading him out into the hall and away from Tabby before turning to him with a worried expression. "Um, we don't have to go upstairs I just thought it might... Er, get us away from the others," He stammered. "Is that okay?"

Tabby rolled her eyes and got up from the couch, yelling out to them, "Hey, Blue! If you ever get tired of 'im, lemme know and I'll set you up!" She laughed before walking away to find Kitty, smiling to herself and glad that she was now fifty bucks richer.

Kurt blushed more; almost sure you could see it through the fur and shook his head. "It's fine."

Scott barely repressed a slightly possessive growl at Tabby’s words but his irritation was dissipated at Kurt’s words. He leaned towards him and narrowed his eyes. "You're blushing," He said thoughtfully before standing up straight again, running his fingertips lightly over Kurt's cheek to feel the heat. He grinned a little. "Suits you," He murmured. "You know -"

"Hey, what's this all about?" A familiar voice called out. Scott groaned and rounded on Todd who had been walking along the corridor and was now standing still, staring at the two of them.

"Not _you_ , too," Scott snapped. "Get lost, Toad."

Todd looked at Kurt questioningly, ignoring Scott. "What's this?" He asked quietly.

Kurt continued to blush, but it rapidly drained at Toad's appearance. He swallowed, hoping a fight wouldn't break out. He looked back at Scott and put on a smile. "Go set it up in your room-- I'll be there in a couple minutes, okay?"

Scotts eyes narrowed behind his visor as he looked at Kurt in surprise for a few moments before nodding slowly. "Just... yell if you need me," He said, squeezing Kurt's hand before turning away. "Don't keep him long," Scott said flatly to Todd before heading for the stairs, missing Toad rolling his eyes skyward.

"Er..." Todd said eloquently when he was left with Kurt. "So?"

Kurt watched Scott before focusing his attention back onto Toad. With a sigh, he leaned against a wall, feeling a little more drained than he had before. "We're, uh... going out," he said, not quite meeting Todd's eyes for some reason. "He asked me out, I said yes. He's my boyfriend, now." He smiled lightly.

"He's... Um," Todd swallowed hard, taking a few steps back. "What about the whole Sandra thing and... the, er... attack?" He asked quietly, a pain in his chest causing his voice to come out a near whisper. His hands fisted in his pockets as he fought back the insane urge to... cry? Geez he hadn't done that for years...

Kurt shook his head, looking at him. "He apologized again for that. He explained himself. And, um," he glanced down again, biting his lip. "I told him. He knows and he doesn't even expect a kiss from me." His smile softened. "I think he really does like me now."

Todd's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Just who're you tryin' to convince?" He asked as anger started to move in. "C'mon fuzz for brains, even you ain't _that_ stupid," He said with a sneer. "Can't you see what he's doin'?"

Kurt quickly looked up, confusion and hurt on his face. "He's not doing anything, Toad!" he yelled, starting to get angry himself. "But of course you couldn't see that-- no! All you ever can figure out is why people sneak and hate and hurt. That's all you know-- it's all I thought I'd get-- but that's not what everyone else does!" He faultered, holding back tears. "Just-- Just go home, Toad!"

"Oh hell no!" Toad yelled, angry himself now he reached out and caught hold of Kurt's upper arm. "Yeah, so I do see why people sneak and hate and hurt but only when they're actually doin' the sneakin' and the hurtin'. Jesus!"

Toad let him go, almost shoving him, with a short incredulous laugh. "'Course he doesn't expect a _kiss_ off you, Wagner. He don't _like_ you that way." He snorted holding his hands up as he took a few steps back. "But you know what? You wanna ignore all the signs then go ahead, be my guest, go walk into a world of hurt but don't expect me to be around to hold your hand this time." Todd turned away, walking down the corridor and kicking one of the doors shut. "Jesus," He murmured under his breath.

Kurt flinched at the sudden movements, managing a half-glare at his back when he walked away. He shook slightly, trying to calm down, and muttered reassurances to himself.

"Gott Verdammt," he said as he shuddered, wiping at his eyes. With a long breath out, he pulled himself together and headed to Scott's room.

Toad glanced at the retreating figure over his shoulder, Kurt's slight form blurry thanks to the tears that rimmed Todd's eyes. His shoulders hunched up as he shoved his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way out of the building.

Upstairs Scott had put the DVD in, found roughly where they were at and paused it, waiting for Kurt. He couldn't help glancing at his watch as he waited; he'd left him with _Toad_ after all. He glanced quickly round his room and then hastily kicked all his dirty laundry underneath his bed and tried to arrange the covers into something approaching neat.

Kurt's mind was crazy with thoughts as he made his way down the hall. He stopped in front of Scott's room and just stared at the door, thinking. He shook his head to banish his thoughts and knocked on the door before opening it a little.

Scott smiled and looked up at the soft sound, kicking the last of his dirty socks under the bed. His smile faded as he looked at Kurt through the small opening in the door. "Hey... Are you okay?" He asked softly, moving over and opening the door a little wider so he could see Kurt easier.

"Yeah," he said-- though not too convincing-- and nodded slowly. "Just... thinking." He stepped into the room, putting on a smile. "So are we actually going to watch the movie?" he asked, trying to joke.

"As long as your sister doesn't catch wind of where we ran off to," Scott half smiled in reply although worry was written across his face. "Um, I'm afraid there's no where to sit other than the bed," He said, stating the obvious somewhat as he blushed, sitting on it with his back to the wall before looking up at Kurt. "What were you thinking about?" He asked, frowning as he added flatly, "and what did Toad want?"

Kurt shrugged and crawled on the bed, sitting next to him, but not touching again. "He, uh..." He frowned a little, shaking his head. "Scott, do... do you really like me? I mean," he added quickly, "I know what you said and... and everything, but... It's just such a sudden change."

"What happened to you was _sudden_ ," Scott said quietly, reaching out to take Kurt's hand, rubbing his thumb lightly over the back of it. "I... I really _do_ like you Kurt," He said softly, looking at him with a shy smile before it faded. "I'm sorry if I..." He shook his head. "The important thing is that I like you, right? And I do... I really do," he murmured, almost in surprise.

Kurt glanced away and stared at their hands for a while before giving Scott's a gentle squeeze. He smiled softly, looking back up at him. "Yeah, I..." He scooted closer, their hips just barely touching as he relaxed. "I'm sorry I doubted."

"It's kind of understandable," Scott said softly as he hit the play button on the remote. Slowly untangling his hand from Kurt's to put it around his shoulders once more, drawing him closer to him, so they were definitely touching, and giving him enough space to pull away if he felt in necessary. "Was... was that what you and Toad were talking about?" He asked quietly.

Kurt leaned against him once again, squirming a bit until he got comfortable. He nodded just a little, not looking up at him. "Yeah," he said softly. "He doesn't believe you're sincere, but... I guess there's a lot of that feeling going around, huh?"

Scott bit his lower lip to stop a giggle from escaping as Kurt squirmed around, his side ticklish to the sensation. As he settled down, Scott's smile faded. "Yeah... Like I don't know my own mind or dreams," He murmured before sighing heavily, resting his chin on top of Kurt's head for a minute. "But you believe," He sat up slightly, looking down at the smaller figure with a smile, "and that's all that matters to me."

Kurt smiled back up at him, gently squeezing his arm with his good hand. After a little hesitation, he leaned up and softly kissed his cheek. He pulled back after a second, blushing just a little and returning his attention back to the TV.

Scott froze for a moment out of sheer shock before he looked down at Kurt. He knew there was a stupid big grin on his face but he just couldn't seem to wipe it away. "Thank you," He said softly.

Kurt blushed a little more and grinned, his gaze flickering up at him then back down. "Any time," he mumbled.

Scott leaned forward, returning the kiss to Kurt’s cheek before moving away, just a little. He... part of him _did_ want to kiss the other boy's lips, so close to his own right now... But he'd _promised_ not to. He turned his head slightly before sitting back and blushing brightly, trying to get his attention onto the movie again.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt walked down the school hall, trying to balance a bunch of books and notebooks in his arms as he stopped at his locker. He frowned a little even though he had gotten used to it by now and shifted his load to his sling-wrapped arm, to open his locker.

He curled his tail tighter against his leg-- something easier than his waist-- as he felt others pass by close to him. His tail was still sore and weak, but at least it could move now. He pushed his books into his locker and took out another couple of books. He un-shouldered his bag and stuffed them in after closing his locker and twirling the lock again.

Scott headed down the corridor, smiling as he saw Kurt near his locker. He reached out, around Kurt, his arm brushing the smaller boy's side as he took his bag before Scott spoke softly into his ear, "I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times, in life after life, in age after age forever." He smiled, shouldering Kurt's bag easily. "Hey, how are you?"

Kurt jumped slightly at the contact. He glanced up before a smile broke out on his face, accompanied by a heavy blush. "Hey; I'm good. Especially now. And you?"

"All the better for seeing you." Scott groaned, running a hand back through his hair. "Just finished evil English, hence the quote. Read it and thought of you," He mumbled, blushing as he realized how cheesy that sounded. "Uh, wanna go grab something to eat or are you good for now?"

His blush spread a little, but his grin widened. "When do I not want something to eat?" he asked, joking. "Gut Bomb?" There was no way in hell he was letting Sabretooth’s attack keep him away from his favourite fast food joint.

Scott tried very hard not to look startled. "Good point." He smiled, shaking his head. "I wish they'd rename that place already." His hand slipped in Kurt's and he squeezed it gently, leading the way through the crowds that moved around them.

Kurt laughed, squeezing his hand back and followed him. "It would ruin its character if they changed it."

Scott couldn't help but laugh as they broke into the outside world.

"Change it's character? Kurt, if they painted it lime green and stuck inflatable dinghy's to it, the character would be the same." He smiled down at the other boy. "If you were a restaurant, you'd be Gut Bomb," he said fondly.

Kurt snorted through his laughter and repeated, "'Dinghy'?" He shook his head, still smiling. "Well, thank you. I suppose."

Scott stuck his tongue out at him, blushing a little. "It was the first thing that sprang to mind, okay?" He mumbled, unlocking his car and throwing Kurt's bags into the back before turning to face him with a bit of a grin, reaching out to brush back a stray strand of Kurt's hair. "It _was_ a compliment, believe it or not," He said, mock solemnly.

He laughed again, but softer. "Oh, I'm sure," he said in the same tone, his eyes sparkling a little in mirth. He smiled and caught his hand again. "I know," he said, more seriously.

"Kurt, I..." Scott trailed off, looking down into the twinkling eyes and wishing he could remember some of the poetry he'd just been forced to read. There was a flash of red in the corner of his eye and he just _knew_ Jean was watching them. He didn't turn to look, never once taking his eyes from Kurt's as he raised his free hand, his thumb lightly tracing the shape of Kurt’s lower lip.

Kurt blinked, his smile falling off his face just a bit. "Hm?" His eyes turned a little curious and confused, flickering over his face.

Scott looked into those eyes for a second before moving to quickly kiss Kurt, moving his hand to tangle gently in the other boy's hair, his other went to the small of Kurt's back, pressing them together as he kissed Kurt gently, carefully massaging his lips with his own, praying that he wasn't frightening the other boy.

A small sound escaped Kurt and he froze, fighting internally with himself. He trembled a little as his mind flashed back, but he pushed those images away with the thought of 'this is _Scott_ ' and closed his eyes. He brought his free (shaking) hand up behind Scott's arm and clutched at his shoulder, finally kissing back.

Scott smiled into the kiss a moment before getting lost in the kiss, a tiny rational part of his mind - that wasn't buzzing with fear or wonder or near panic - was analyzing it. The kiss was a little firmer than a girls, and a little, er, fuzzier. Scott swiped his tongue questioningly against Kurt’s lower lip, wondering if it was too soon.

Kurt gripped his shoulder a little tighter-- probably leaving a forming bruise-- and automatically parted his lips. He shyly snaked out his own tongue, brushing it against Scott's.

Scott unintentionally made a soft little noise at Kurt's timid move, using his tongue to encourage the other boy's exploration, the hand on the small of Kurt's back rubbing circles unconsciously, brushing against the invisible base of his tail accidentally before Scott pulled away for breath.

"Um... Er, hi," He said softly, blushing brightly and grinning hesitantly.

Kurt shuddered at the touch, gasping softly as he pulled away. He opened his eyes, blushing. "Uh, y-yeah..." he muttered through just slightly swollen lips, slowly coming back to himself. "Hi," he ended, grinning back.

"Um, mind letting some circulation back to my shoulder, please?" Scott asked quietly, although his own grip on Kurt wasn't diminishing any time soon. Slowly he became aware of the gasps, whispers and giggles of students who still filtered out of the high school. "Um, maybe we should get going?" He suggested without letting go.

His blush deepened and he let go of his shoulder with an apologetic smile. The blush spread as he glanced around-- catching Tabby yelling out a wolf whistle while Kitty and Bobby just stared open-mouthed-- and just nodded, edging away from Scott just enough to climb into the car.

Scott glared at Tabby, flicking her a very well known gesture involving not a lot of fingers before sliding into the car and starting it up. He looked at Kurt and grinned, barely resisting the urge to laugh. "So... Gut Bomb, right?" He asked in an unsteady voice.

Kurt nodded again. "Uh... Ja," he said with a smile, his mind still trying to completely catch up with him.

Scott pulled off sharply, still grinning like a maniac and dodging through the after school traffic like a pro. The grin slowly started to fade as he thought of the reactions of the others. Other than Tabby, that had been pretty much expected.

"Oh lord," He sighed, looking for a space to park. He just knew he'd have to answer a lot of questions at some point. He glanced at Kurt. "Um, sorry if I, er, pounced back there..." He mumbled, blushing a little. "Are you okay?"

Kurt looked over at him, worried at the sigh, but then smiled and shook his head, leaning over and kissing him quickly. "I'm fine. Thank you," he said, then smiled wider and got out once the car was parked.

Scott rolled his eyes skyward, unable to get rid of the grin as he locked the car door, slipping his hand into Kurt's as they headed towards the fast food joint. "I have a small request. Please, please don't kiss me while I'm driving again." He half grinned, holding the door open. "You're very distracting after all," He murmured.

Kurt laughed and squeezed his hand quickly before letting go and slipping through the door. "If you insist," he said, teasing.

"Oh, but I do," Scott said, feeling quite at liberty to let his gaze wander a little lower than usual as Kurt walked on ahead. "Want me to pay for this or do you wanna?" He asked as he walked on behind, his head tilted slightly to one side.

Kurt shook his head, glancing back with a smile still on his face. "Let me pay this time," he said as he took out his wallet before glancing up at the menu.

Right at the moment when Kurt glanced back with a smile, that was when Scott wished he had a camera. "Can we go halves?" He asked, "Just so I don't feel guilty?" He smirked. "Don't make me do the Logan pout in order to get my own way," He teased.

He stuck out his tongue, looking back at him. "Nope-- no can do. You've paid too many times before, so now it's my turn."

"You're such a bully," Scott said, trying out the pout. "Pleeease?" He asked, the pout giving way to a grin at thinking about how ridiculous he probably looked. "Look, why don't we -" He faultered as he looked up, the door of the place swinging open as someone walked in.

"I think God hates me," He murmured, standing upright and any pretence of humor vanishing as Todd, Lance, Kitty and Tabby walked in.

Tabby grinned and turned to the other three. "See? I _told_ you that they'd be here," she said, then moved over to Kurt, a bounce in her step. "Hey, Blue-- you two put on quite a show outside," she said, with a wink.

Kurt blushed, feeling extremely awkward. "Um..." His gaze flickered over to the others, landing on Todd before quickly moving to Kitty-- who was huffing with her arms crossed.

"Why didn't you, like, tell me?!" she yelled. "Now I really do owe Tabitha money," she added in a grumble as she fished through her purse.

Kurt blinked, looking between the two girls. "You... bet?"

Tabitha had enough decency to look shamed before shrugging. "Yeah-- I always figured you weren't so stiff. But Miss Kitty-Cat here didn't want to believe it-- what with you fawning over her _months_ before."

Kurt's blush just deepened, not knowing what to say.

"You _bet_ on this?" Scott asked, looking over the top of Tabby’s head to where Kitty was, his expression becoming hard and unforgiving. Shifting a little he stood forward and slightly in front of Kurt, unconsciously shielding him from the others. "Leave him alone, Tabby," He snapped those his gaze darted over to a rather sulky looking Toad.

Todd watched the whole thing play out, nose wrinkling at all of their behavior as he sat on the edge of a vacant table, arms folded as he stared almost defiantly at Kurt, leaning a little to see around Scott's bulk trying to read the German's expression.

Kitty blushed, handing the money over to Tabby. "Hey! Like, I didn't know, okay?"

Tabby grabbed the money, counting it quickly before pocketing it. "Besides," she added. "It wasn't anything about him getting together with someone. Just, you know... gay." She shrugged a little then moved around Scott to look at Kurt. "You're not mad, right Blue?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "No. I should've expected something like this from you, Tabitha," he said as he reached out and put a hand on Scott's arm to calm him down.

Scott glanced at Kurt. "No one should expect behavior like that, like _this_ from so called friends," He said, looking pointedly at Kitty and Boom Boom.

Todd raised an eyebrow, sitting back. "This comin from a serial _user_ ," He smirked nastily making Scott blush. "Oh, by the way... Has anyone seen _Sandra_ 'round lately?"

"Shut up Toad," Scott snapped.

Kitty glanced away, frowning, while Tabby just stared back defiantly. Kitty glanced over at Toad, confused. "I thought she moved back to... wherever she was from. Besides, like, what does she have to do with anything?"

Kurt looked at Todd, expression somewhere between a glare and pleading.

"Well One Eye’s hand was practically down her panties when she first arrived is all," Todd said, shrugging one shoulder and looking away, unable to keep up the pretence of hatred under Kurt's gaze. "Seems a sudden change, yo," He added in a voice much softer than he'd intended.

Scott’s eyes narrowed behind his glasses and he slipped his hand into Kurt's. "I made my choice," He said firmly before looking down at Kurt. "Want to get it to take out or still want to stick around here?" He asked softly.

Kurt stared at Todd for a couple seconds, his insides churning, before looking back up at Scott. He curled his fingers around Scott's hand, shrugging a little. "Take out, I guess," he mumbled.

Kitty had lost interest momentarily and turned to Lance, starting to talk with him again.

Tabby glanced between Toad and Kurt, a troubled expression on her face.

"And I get to pay half right?" Scott said with a bit of a smile, firmly turning his back on the others.

Todd glared at Tabby, praying that the hurt and anger he felt wasn't showing on his face too much. "What're you lookin at?" He snapped at her.

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, whatever," he said, not wanting to argue now.

Tabby held up her hands in a pacifying gesture. "Nothing, nothing..." she said, but a smile crept onto her face. Without another word, she headed out of Gut Bomb.

Scott winced a little at the tone of Kurt’s voice, letting the other boy's hand go, placing his order and throwing the money on the side, leaning back as he waited.

Todd watched Tabby leave with half lidded eyes, part of him starting to worry at the smile on her face but he didn't want to leave. Not just yet; not with Kurt still here.

Kurt did the same for himself, grabbing Scott's hand again in apology.

Scott squeezed it, smiling a little before grabbing the bag of food, almost before the guy at the till put it down and tugging Kurt towards the door, watching Todd watch Kurt. "Got a problem, Toad?" Scott snapped, really in the mood for a fight.

"Depends," Todd replied, his gaze still on Kurt, almost questioning now.

Kurt held Scott's hand tightly in warning, but looked at Todd instead. He hesitated for less than a second, then said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you before, Todd." He wasn't sorry for anything else, though.

Todd’s lips parted slightly in shock, some of the tension around his eyes easing away before his eyes narrowed. "Hm, yeah, whatever..." He turned away, stealing Lance's drink while he was busy talking at Kitty. "Like I care what you do with One Eye anyway," He said, managing to dredge up a little of the old contempt to put into his voice before turning away.

Scott squeezed Kurt’s hand. "Come on, he's not worth apologizing for. He doesn't get it," He said softly.

Kurt looked away from Todd, still feeling a little guilty, and nodded. He started out the door, fighting the urge to look back at Todd. If he didn't want to listen, nothing could be done.

Todd watched Kurt until Lance slapped him up the back of his head. "You'd better not have drooled on that Toad or I'll kick your slimy ass."

Outside Scott unlocked the car and slid inside, putting the bag of food in the foot well on Kurt's side, careful to make sure he still had enough room for his feet. "Sorry," He murmured as they pulled out.

Kurt buckled himself in and looked over at Scott. He raised an eyebrow in question. "For what?"

"Loosing my temper," He replied shortly, "and not being able to think of the right things to say." He scowled at the road ahead of them. "They shouldn't talk about you like that," He murmured.

Kurt shrugged, a small smile appearing on his face again. "Tabby's just playing. You have to learn to take everything she says with a grain of salt."

Scott glanced at Kurt, seeing the smile and shook his head, letting out a deep breath. "You seem to take everything she does and says in stride." He glanced at him again, smiling a little. "Is it practice or are you a lot more patient than you seem?"

He laughed, relaxing more. "Probably a little of both. She really is a good friend, you know-- if not a little loose in the head." He smirked. "But who isn't, ja?"

"Well, as long as she looks after you," Scott said skeptically. "She seems very, uh, different. I wonder how her and Spyke get on," He mused as he pulled into the driveway. "I could have strangled Toad." He sighed, half smiling at the thought.

Kurt snorted, shaking his head. "Not well. They argue all the time." He frowned at Scott's next comment. "Scott, no. He's just being himself," he said, surprised at himself for defending him. "Besides, he did help me quite a few times."

"Being _himself_?" Scott asked incredulously as they parked, undoing his belt as he shook his head. "He nearly spilled the Sandra thing." He groaned, letting his head rest against the steering wheel for a moment. "...He's going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life, I just know it." He murmured before sitting back and looking at Kurt with a frown. "What help?"

Kurt blinked a few times, quirking an eyebrow. "He... made me feel better after we had that fight before... before Sabretooth. And, well... that," he said, meaning how Todd had been the one to find him.

Scott blushed and got out of the car silently, closing the door behind him before heading into the house. He turned and looked at Kurt a little sheepishly. "Want I should be... nicer to him?" He asked, trying not to look as if he'd just said something gross.

Kurt 'ported next to him with the food and smiled. "Yes, but not because I told you to." He quickly kissed his cheek before heading inside the house.

Scott smile grew into a grin as he reached up to touch the spot. "That's cheating!" He called after him. "There's no other _reason_ I'd be nice to that slimy little... person," He said jogging to catch up with Kurt. "And are you sure you're alright to 'port now?" He asked worriedly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, pouting a little but didn't say anything to the first two comments. "I was fine 'porting a week ago. Besides," he added, "Mr. McCoy said it was okay a couple days ago, remember?"

Scott grumbled. "No pouting; that really _is_ cheating," He accused unable to find anything really wrong with what Kurt was saying. "Besides, I was still bugging you about it a week ago, I'm bugging you about it now and I'll probably bug you randomly about it in the future. It's my job after all."

Kurt just grinned and handed Scott his food. "And if you do, I'll just have to find a way to shut you up," he said with a wink, teasing, before he 'ported up to his room with his own food.

\--

Todd shoved his hands deeper in his pockets, unconsciously scowling as he watched Lance and Freddy playing video games. Well, he was pretending to watch. His mind was busy replaying the scene in Gut Bomb when Kurt had apologized to him. Had Toad reacted the right way? Should he have said sorry back? But then again, he _had_ been in front of the other Brotherhood members, he couldn't just start being nice to Kurt for no apparent reason in front of them... Right?

Tabby leaned against the outside of the Brotherhood boarding house, frowning to herself. She'd been thinking for the past couple of hours and decided to find out more. Turning around, she peered into one of the windows, rolling her eyes at seeing what Avalanche and Blob were doing. And they still call their rivals 'geeks'?

She smirked and rubbed her hands together, gathering energy into an explosive ball.

"Look out below," she whispered as she threw it through the window, landing next to the TV and exploding the next second. Quickly, she moved away from the wall, pretending to pick at her nails.

Todd saw the ball first, standing up quickly. "WATCH IT!" He yelled in warning, ducking behind the sofa just before the thing exploded. Peeking over the top he saw Freddy and Lance staring at what used to be the TV, blackened faces froze in shock before Lance shot upright.

"TABBY!" He yelled, running over to the window and leaning out as he scowled. "What the _fuck_ was that for?"

She feigned shock. "Oh, you're home?" she asked, moving forward again and leering inside. "In that case, where's little Toddy? I thought I'd leave a note, but..."

Lance stumbled back with a sigh, letting her look easier through the window. "Toad, you are _so_ paying for this," He growled out, the ground trembling just a little as he glared at Todd as he moved out from behind the sofa.

"Me? What did I do?" Todd asked.

"If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have done that," Lance growled on his way out, roughly shouldering the smaller boy.

"Dick," Toad mumbled under his breath before turning to Tabby. "So? Whaddya want from me?" He asked.

Tabitha grinned widely and winked at Lance before grabbing Todd's wrist, pulling him out the window and dragging him along, not caring if he stumbled. She would've just as easily interrogated him there, but she figured he wouldn't say so much as a nice word with the other boys around.

Todd nearly fell flat on his face as he was dragged through the window, yanking his wrist from Tabby’s grip as she pulled him along. Jesus, when did she get so strong?

"What the hell is this about, yo? You don’t usually waste time on me," He snapped, irritated that his thoughts had been interrupted.

She stopped suddenly and turned to him, studying his face curiously. "I want to know," she said simply, narrowing her eyes calculatingly as her grip loosened.

Todd barely resisted the insane urge to laugh. "Well I dunno much about anythin'," He smirked. "But if you ask I can look it up in one of them book things," He said, playing the thick idiot card for all he was worth.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, stink-boy," she said, making another, though smaller, explosive. "You're gonna answer me or this, with others, is goin' down your pants. Got it?"

Todd backed away as much as he could with her holding his wrist, his free hand unconsciously going to the belt of his jeans, holding it close. "Er, waddya wanna know?" He squeaked nervously, eyes on the ball of energy.

Tabby smiled and let go of his wrist to sling that arm over his shoulder, starting to walk again and dragging him along. She threw the small ball over their heads, it landing and exploding a couple feet away from where they were. "Now... I know you know more about what's going on with Blue. Truthfully, I don't think I want to know what happened, or what's going on between him and Mister Control Freak. But I do want to know why you're getting up in his face. I mean, Lance and Pie-Pie aren't even throwing comments around. So what's up with you?"

Toad swallowed nervously, glancing over his shoulder - and her arm - at the explosion. "Uh, I've always been up in his face," He said, his voice just a little bit higher than usual. "I say something that ticks him off, he says something that ticks me off, we fight, life goes on and it all starts again, see?" He explained, fidgeting nervously before shoving his hands in his pockets, trying to shrug off her arm.

She shook her head, grip tightening. "If that's all it is, why doesn't he fight back? I mean, I know he's been through hell and back, but he's basically normal around everyone else. So spill Toad-- what's up with you? You a homophobe or something and hate him even more? D'you do something?"

"It's - I'm not - He's - look!" Toad wriggled and struggled against her grip as he started to blush. "Why do you care, god damn it! You never fuckin' did before," He snarled.

Tabby looked down at him, raising an eyebrow in question. "Hey, Blue's my friend; of course I'm gonna care. I want to know if I have to go all Summers on you. Or..." she trailed off, eyes gleaming.

"Just drop it Tabby, alright?" He said, his tone almost desperate now. "It's nothin', it'll never be anythin', I'm just bein' a jerk, spent too long bein' near the X-Geeks, it's rubbin' off on me and don't talk to me about dickhead Summers," he said with a scowl.

Her other eyebrow shot up. "Now I know something's up. Obviously Scott's never been anything close to nice to you guys, but... why the sudden extra venom for him?"

"You don't wanna know," Toad said firmly. "Please, Tabby..." He sighed, looking at the other girl with narrowed eyes and wondering if he was doing the right thing as he spoke. "If I tell you, ya gotta swear not to tell another living soul, a'right?"

Tabitha smiled, brightening and straightening up. She held up her pointer, middle, and ring finger together. "Girl Scout's honor," she said. Oh, who cared if she was never a girl scout?

Todd couldn't get rid of a bit of a smirk, mental imagery of Tabby in a scout uniform running through his mind. "I..." His smile fell away and his gaze dropped to his shoes. It'd be the first time he'd said it out loud, he hadn't even really admitted it to himself. "I think I... I think I love him," He mumbled, hands fisting in his pockets as he waited for the expected laughter.

Tabby resisted the urge to let out a big whoop and just pulled Todd into a slightly awkward one-armed hug. "Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of, you know. I can see what you all see in him, but he's not my type. Otherwise I'd steal him back to our side." She let go of Todd finally. "I'm good for promises-- I won't tell anyone, but I think you should talk with him. At least be friends or... something." She shrugged. "It doesn't look like anyone would jeer at your for being gay either way, you know?" Her smile grew. "If it makes you feel any better, I'd be rooting for you, but they do seem happy now."

She paused. "Hey! I could set you up with someone if you want," she added, falling back to one of her favourite pastimes.

"I ain't gay!" Todd yelped, blushing brightly and resuming his squirming as she hugged him. "I don't _like_ guys, just... that one." He scowled. "I don't wanna be set up with anyone, I just..."

He kicked at the floor. "Look there's no point in us bein' friends, I'll just want to kill him for goin' out with Summers every five minutes when he should be -" Todd cut himself off, biting his lower lip. "Just... forget I said anythin' alright? What would he want with me when he's got perfect asshole Summers?" He asked, trying to keep hold of the anger even as hurt began to creep in.

Tabby smiled softly, resisting the temptation to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey-- they won't last forever. You and I know it and I think Kurt does somewhere in that blue head of his. Just let it ride out and be there for him, hm? I'm sure he'd like all the friends he can get."

"Won't last forever? Yeah right," Toad mumbled. "Summers is perfect and Kurt's totally head over heels in love with him and I'm..." He forced a lazy grin, looking up at her. "I'm gonna get on with life and annoy the living shit out of the both of them as revenge," He said in his best impression of carefree tones.

Tabby put her hands on her hips and stared down at him with a frown. "You do anything to Blue and you'll have more than just me after your ass. Besides, if you be nice for once, maybe he'll realize Summer's not so perfect."

Toad was caught between grinning and backing away in fear. "Can't I just bug him like _this_ much?" He asked hopefully, holding his thumb and index finger a tiny measure apart before letting his hand drop. "Besides, I _have_ been nice to him; I was nice after -" He stopped himself. She didn't need to know about the Sabretooth attack. "I've been nice to him," He shrugged nonchalantly before sighing. "Don't worry, Tabby, I'll leave them alone," He said softly.

She quirked an eyebrow again. "Hey, I never said anything about leaving them alone. And I'm sure a day's worth of niceness won't exactly cut it, you know?"

"So what do you want me to do?" Toad snapped, kicking at the dirt a bit more vehemently than last time. "Send the guy flowers?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the idea.

She smirked and shook her head. "No, nothing like that. You don't even have to tell him you like him. Just be a friend. Show him you do care-- but not loud. You gotta win his love," she said, winking.

"Show him I care but not loud?" Toad asked in confusion. "What the fuck does that mean?" He waved his webbed hands for emphasis. "He's not gonna love me, Tabby, give it a rest," He sighed, turning away moodily, not wanting to believe in the hope she was offering him.

Tabby blew out a long breath, starting to get frustrated. "He won't with that attitude, that's for sure. Come on," she said and ruffled his hair. "You gotta take risks. I'm sure you know that by now."

Toad slapped at her hand, ducking out of the way before flattening his ruffled hair. "Risks? If I do what I want Summers' fist will be down my throat and back up again before I have the chance to say anythin' in my defense. It's not an attitude, it's just the truth. Put it like this, toots," He gestured to himself, "if you could pick between _this_ or Summers, what would you go for?"

Tabitha wrinkled her nose slightly. "Neither, thanks. No offense. After the past couple of months, though, you're easier to talk with. Scott just likes to expect the worst, though." She shrugged again. "But this isn't about me. Kurt's not like me."

"Er, this is a good thing," Toad said with a lazy grin, shrugging one shoulder. "Kurt ain't blind either," He murmured, taking one webbed hand out his pocket and looking at it. "He... He's better off bein' with someone who makes him happy, someone who's giving him just what he wants," He said firmly.

She heaved a sigh, even making it over dramatic. "Well, _yeah_. But who says that can't be you? And if you make another quip about how you look..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "If you think Fuzzy Blue is going to judge about looks, then maybe you are too hopeless."

Todd stuck his tongue out at her. "I wasn't makin' a quip - whatever that is - I was stating the obvious. I... dunno what to do..." He shrugged. "Be a friend? We've never been friends until -" He cut himself off sharply. "We've got nothing in common." He frowned a moment before looking up at her. "Why _do_ you care, Tabby? Don't you like Fuzzbutt bein' with One Eye?"

Tabby laughed. "Nothing in common? Todd, you guys are almost mirror images of each other." Her smile fell a little. "I don't know. They're happy, I guess. And there would probably be less problems. But... something just doesn't sit right with me. Hm. Just woman's intuition."

"Mirror images?" Todd started to laugh, the edge of it just ever so slightly hysterical before he sobered as she continued to speak. "You sayin Kurt ain't happy?" He asked with narrowed eyes, his full attention and concentration now on Tabby.

She smiled a little. "He's happy, but I think he's confused; troubled, maybe. I think something else is going on, but neither of them may even know it. Really? I think it's all just puppy-love. Infatuation and nothing more. Everyone at some point falls for their best friend, you know. I think it's genuine, but serious? I don't know."

Toad considered her words carefully. " _Everyone_ falls for their best friends?" He asked slowly before wrinkling his nose as Lance pranced into his mind. "Well if he's happy..." He murmured, uncertainty now tempering his voice.

She raised an eyebrow, curious at what the reaction was for but held back. "Again, he's always looking for good friends. And you'd be there if anything happened."

He blushed, feeling suddenly ashamed at his behavior towards Kurt and looked away from her. "Good friend..." He mumbled, frowning a little. "I suppose I'd better start by sayin' sorry." He sighed heavily, looking over at her. "He's the forgivin' type, right? He's an X-Geek, that means he _has_ to be... right?" He asked, wondering what all this free advice was going to cost him.

Tabitha smirked. "Hey-- if he can still find it in his heart to care for _Mystique_ of all people, I'm sure he'll forgive you for being an ass."

"I wasn't _that_ much of an ass," Todd snapped almost automatically before looking at her with an almost shy smile. "Um, thanks Tabby," He mumbled, trying to garble it enough that she wouldn't hear.

She grinned and pulled him into another half hug, not caring if it was against his will again. "Just keep me updated if something happens-- I'm sure Scott's going to avoid me like the plague, so..."

"Avoid you?" Toad asked, wriggling in Tabby’s grip. "Why would _anyone_ want to do _that_?"

Tabby laughed and let him go. "I don't know. I always make the situation more fun," she said, half-joking.

"By blowing up peoples TV's, right?" He teased, taking a risk and bumping her with his shoulder playfully. "And playin' miss-matchmaker-extraordinaire. I hate to ask who your next target is," He grumbled half heartedly running a hand back through his hair.

She bumped back and winked. "Hey-- you ever think of someone, come to me. I'll fix 'em up no problem."

Todd caught himself laughing, looking at her as he thought he was beginning to understand what Kurt saw in her as a friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Scott blinked as Kurt teleported with the usual fuss, caught between a sigh of exasperation and a chuckle at the other boy's cheek. He shoved the bag in his mouth for a moment, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it on one of the pegs before heading upstairs to his own room. His hand was on the doorknob of his room when he heard someone shuffling about in Kurt's room, he grinned and tapped on the door.

"And here I thought you'd abandoned me," he called out.

Kurt poked his head out, a couple fries hanging out of his mouth. "Md ere on at," he said around the food, before finishing stuffing it in his mouth.

"Attractive Kurt, really... really attractive," Scott grinned, shaking his head. "And, uh, would you mind translating that sentence from french fries to English?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

Kurt grinned and, after swallowing the food, said, "I'd never do that." He leaned up and kissed him quickly, leaving traces of salt from the fries.

Scott licked away the salt without thinking about it, too busy trying to come up with something clever to say in return. "Can I come in or do you want some time alone?" He asked before smiling a little. "You can have my fries if you let me in," He teased gently, trying to let Kurt know he didn't _have_ to.

Kurt smiled and opened the door wider. "Sure, you can come in." He took a step back then turned and headed back over to sit on his bed.

"Aah, you just want me for my fries," Scott teased, following Kurt over and smirking. "So thought about it any?" He asked in amusement.

"Well, duh," he said, smile growing. He got comfortable on the bed and picked up more fries. Kurt glanced over at Scott, his head tilted just a little. "About what?"

"Well, I recall someone saying something about finding a way to shut me up before this certain someone teleported upstairs," Scott smirked, fishing out a milkshake from the bag before handing the fries to Kurt. "I was just wondering if you'd figured out how to do it yet."

"Oh, no. But don't worry, you'll know when I do," he said with a wink. He grabbed the fries and dumped them into his own bag before grabbing his burger and unwrapping it.

Scott laughed, sitting back and watching Kurt eat. It was quite an experience. "Fast metabolism," He murmured to himself with a bit of a grin before asking in teasing tones. "Do you even chew?"

Kurt pretended to look offended and stuck out his tongue. "Of course I do. And do you ever actually _eat_ , Slim?" he asked, teasing back.

Scott stole a single french fry, holding it up for emphasis before eating it. "There, I ate" He said, sticking his tongue out and trying not to grin. Honestly, Kurt's sense of humor was starting to rub off. "I'm not all that hungry really," He said, his smile fading a little. "You go ahead and eat. It's not like you take that long anyway."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Nu uh. You're eating, even if I have to force-feed you," he said, a smirk growing on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Scott asked, carefully placing the milkshake out of harms way before folding his arms, trying not to grin all the while. "I'd like to see you try, Blue," He challenged.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and crawled over to him then pushed him down. He grinned, eyes glowing a little, and straddled his thighs, leaning over him closely. "You sure you want to see now?" he asked softly.

Scott grinned right back, even as a slow, low heat began to crawl down into his groin at the contact, his hands settling automatically on Kurt's hips. "You sure you want to show me?" He asked quirking an eyebrow as his fingers flexed.

Kurt leaned down the rest of the way, meeting him in an open-mouthed kiss, as his hand pulled the food closer. He pulled away suddenly and sat back on his legs, stuffing Scott's mouth quickly with a bunch of fries, a wide smirk on his lips.

Scott glared up at him - a useless expression thanks to the ruby quartz glasses he wore. "Oo aah ea'!" He accused, one hand slipping round Kurt's hip to pinch his ass playfully, his other snaking up to see if Kurt's ribs were ticklish.

Kurt jumped slightly and laughed, moving his tail to tug gently at Scott's wrist. "Hey, you asked for it. Don't blame me!"

Scott swallowed and laughed back, careful not to pull too hard against Kurt's still tender tail. "Asked for it?" He said incredulously. "Look just because all of us don't eat as much as a baby elephant doesn't mean you can go 'round force feeding people in such a cruel and heartless manner," He teased.

Kurt's eyebrows rose and he grinned, trying not to laugh. "Right. Little Scotty doesn't think it's so cruel," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and teasing.

"I'll attempt the Logan pout again if you don't finish what you started," He mock-threatened, his other hand sliding round to cup the Nightcrawler's ass, squeezing a little in the hope of seeing a blush. "And watch who you're calling _little_ , short stuff."

He did blush and wiggle a little. "Oh, yeah, because--"

"Hey, Kurt I just wanted to say I'm--" Kitty paused, body half through the door literally.

Kurt blushed deeper and scrambled off Scott as Kitty's face became bright red. "Sorry! Sorry, I'll just, um... Sorry..." She backed out of the room.

Scott was caught between growling and laughing as he called out. "Learn to knock!" He chuckled, sitting up once more. "If that was because of your sister there is going to be some serious pain," He sighed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck before looking up at Kurt. "Good news is we didn't spill anything," He half smiled.

Kurt nodded a little, still blushing deeply. Well, now he just felt really awkward.

Scott frowned and reached out, gently rubbing circles on Kurt's back, trying to soothe out some of the tension he found there. "Am I _that_ embarrassing?" He asked, smiling a little to show he was teasing.

Kurt shook his head, smiling a little and making himself relax again. "No, of course not."

"Good," Scott smirked. "I'd be worried otherwise," He teased, wondering if it was too soon to kiss Kurt again. He wanted to taste those lips but with Kitty butting in like that... His hand drifted down Kurt's back, rubbing gentle circles almost unconsciously as he shifted a tiny bit closer, questioningly.

Kurt stuck out his tongue, but his smile widened a little more. He leaned against him gently, the rubbing relaxing him more.

"If you start to purr, I'll use it as blackmail," Scott warned, turning a little so he could use both hands to carefully massage Kurt's back, working out kinks and knots of stress gently, using it as an excuse to get closer still. "You're being far to quiet, Wagner," He teased gently.

"Mm," Kurt mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Scott's shoulder. "If you do, I'll tell Logan you said his sessions were too easy," he said, grinning just a little, using the fact he still didn't have to train yet to his advantage.

"You sneaky little..." Scott trailed off, shaking head and laughing softly before his eyes lit on something very interesting. Right next to him, right _there_ in fact if he moved just right, was an expanse of neck, unguarded and unsuspecting. Moving slowly, so as not to upset Kurt, Scott pressed his lips to the skin and mouthed gentle, soft kisses on the warm flesh there.

A noise escaped his lips-- somewhat of a cross between a gasp and a groan-- and he tensed, muscles bunching and quivering a little as a shiver crawled down his spine.

Scott froze, feeling the tension come back at an almost snap, his lips hovering over Kurt’s neck. "Good or bad? Should I back off?" He wanted to know, wanted to be sure that he wasn't reminding Kurt of things best left buried.

Kurt sucked in a breath and let it out, making himself relax again. "It's... it's okay," he muttered, burying his face into his shoulder.

Scott's arms slid around Kurt and he pressed a gentle kiss to the tender skin just beneath his ear before sitting back a little, drawing Kurt into a gentle embrace. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," He murmured calmly before smiling a little. "You're just kissable, what can I say," He teased gently.

Kurt shivered again, relaxing more at the small kiss. He glanced up at him and smiled softly, snuggling against him. He kissed him gently, pulling away just a little after a second. "So it's all my fault now, huh?"

"Oh totally," He half grinned, placing a kiss on the end of his nose. "I could list everything about you that's kissable but then I'd have to prove just how kissable you are," He said mock solemnly, nodding his head a little to emphasize the point before a smile began to creep up on him.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I'm not sure if I believe you," he said, a mischievous look coming into his eyes.

Scott's jaw dropped in mock shock as he looked down at the smaller boy. "Oh, is this a challenge I hear?" He asked teasingly, shifting a little as two fingers gently traced Kurt's jaw, lifting his chin slightly and leaning down till his lips were almost, _almost_ brushing Kurt's. "Want me to prove it?" He asked in a whisper.

He smirked, half closing his eyes at the touch. "Mm, if you think you can," he said, running his good hand up Scott's arm.

Scott tried very hard to repress a light shiver at the touch but didn't quite succeed, sitting back quickly - careful to support Kurt. "Well, you know me," He said, trying very hard not to grin. "I'm never really confident of what I'm doing so maybe I'd be better not disappointing you," He teased.

Kurt blinked a couple times, his heart twisting a little thinking the worst. But he smiled lightly and shook his head. "You with no confidence? Mister I'm going to lead the X-Men to victory _every time_? Right."

Scott opened his mouth but no quick retort came to mind. "Damn it," He murmured. "You caught me." He sighed in mock agitation. "I guess I'm just going to have to prove it," He murmured, leaning forward as his smile faded to press his lips against Kurt's, a little more insistently than usual but still gentle, careful not to spook him.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes, relaxing once again into him. The smile fell away as he parted his lips and tentatively flicked out his tongue.

Scott made a noise between a sigh and a very soft groan, encouraging Kurt's tongue with his own, suckling it gently as his hand slid round Kurt, pressing against the small of his back to draw him closer, his other still lingered on Kurt's jaw before trailing down his neck lightly.

Kurt pressed against him, a light tingle starting forming where he touched and spreading out. A soft moan escaped him, getting swallowed in their mouths, and he shivered before deepening the kiss.

Scott smiled into the kiss, hands sliding down, easily lifting Kurt up and into his lap as he nipped playfully at Kurt's lower lip, taking a moment to simply breathe in Kurt's scent before diving in for another kiss. One hand stroked the taunt length of Kurt's thigh, the other was still pre-occupied with cupping Kurt's ass, mapping the pert little area with gentle squeezes.

Kurt shuddered and wiggled a little before settling against Scott again. He met him kiss for kiss, his tail quivering and snapping back and forth lazily.

Scott couldn't stifle a low groan as Kurt wriggled, having to break the kiss a moment as he went dizzy from blood rushing south before kissing Kurt again. He never thought he'd thank Logan for his rigorous training sessions but the muscle structure in his stomach allowed him to slowly, very slowly, lie back, his arms and hands carefully supporting Kurt.

Kurt parted from the kiss slowly and rested his forehead against Scott's, needing to get his breath back. He opened his eyes and stared at him. "Mmm, starting to believe it," he murmured softly.

Scott laughed breathlessly, his hands on Kurt's hips. "Wanna say that again _without_ panting?" He asked, emphasizing his words by grinding his hips upwards at the same time as planting a kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose.

He groaned, instinct automatically pushing his hips down against Scott's. He shivered again and grinned just a little. "And you call me a tease?"

"Yeah, but you're better at it than I am." Scott smirked, one hand sliding down to tighten against Kurt's ass, pulling their hips closer together and causing him to groan somewhere deep in his chest as his other hand lightly explored the base of Kurt's tail. "Always did wonder about this," He murmured between kisses.

Kurt moaned then gasped softly, squirming a little. He shuddered and moved his head to bury it in Scott's neck. "It's... It's sensitive," he muttered, probably stating the obvious by now.

"Really?" Scott smiled, teasing slightly as he looked up at the other boy, very deliberately wrapping his hand round the base, squeezing slightly before stroking it with long, hard strokes. His free hand trailed up a little, tugging at the hem of Kurt's shirt questioningly

He whined softly, attempting to get back at him by nipping at his neck. His tail whipped back and forth before gently circling around Scott's arm in a small embrace.

Scott's smile had grown into a grin by the time Kurt nipped at his neck, the expression slid off and he almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing. His hand tightened around Kurt's tail a little as his other slid up the inside of Kurt's shirt, shoving the material up with it as he explored the lithe boy's torso, his hips grinding a steady, slow rhythm.

Kurt pushed down into him, muscles quivering lightly. He arched his body into the touches, another whine coming out and mixed with a soft groan.

"Mmm," Scott groaned softly, eyes closed to better hear the sounds that Kurt made, the feel of him pressed against him, smiling a little as he found a nipple and teased at it with his fingertips. "So soft," He breathed without meaning to as he let his fingers trail across Kurt's chest to locate the other neglected nipple. "Kurt, I..." He bit his lower lip, not wanting to wreck it.

Kurt shivered and gasped, the sensations dragging his mind far away from him. Hearing his name, though, he opened his eyes and pulled away just enough to see his face. "Was?" he murmured.

Scott shook his head slightly, looking up into those sparkling eyes. "Nothing," He murmured before leaning up, catching Nightcrawler's mouth with his own, his tongue setting the same slow rhythm as his hips and his free hand traveled downwards, almost hesitantly coming to rest on the waistband of Kurt's pants, two fingers hooking inside questioningly, his thumb caressing the button.

Kurt closed his eyes and eagerly kissed back, quickly getting lost again in the touches and forgetting much of anything else. He groaned lightly, pushing against his hand.

Scott smiled a little, slowly undoing the buttons, giving Kurt time to stop him, his free hand still ministering to Kurt's tail before he slipped inside of the warm, musty heat, finding a familiar hardness and rubbing the heel of his hand against it, pulling his head away to watch Kurt.

His breath hitched and he bit his own lower lip to choke back a cry, eyes fluttering open then closed again. He drew in ragged breaths, pushing his hips forward again.

"Don't -" Scott let go of Kurt's tail momentarily, the heel of his other hand never once faltering before he wrapped his hand round Kurt's hard length, to run a trembling thumb over his lower lip, pulling it gently from beneath his teeth. "- don't do that. The sounds you make are beautiful," He breathed, panting a little as he ground up for friction, the hand on Kurt's cock stroking firmly. "I want..." He breathed out, too busy trying to focus on the rhythm of his hands, the sounds Kurt was making, the growing ache in his groin to be aware of what he was saying.

Kurt groaned softly, flicking out his tongue to wet his dry lips. His hips bucked lightly and he shuddered, body tight and burning with need.

The hand that had been on Kurt's tail slowly untangled itself and moved lower, sliding under the now loose waist band to massage Kurt's ass insistently, his middle finger slipping between his cheeks, exploring the heated crevice even as his strokes on Kurt's cock became more demanding.

Kurt whimpered softly, mind flashing back momentarily. He forced his eyes open and looked down at Scott, eyes mixed with lust, fear and love.

"Okay?" Scott asked, surprised at the voice that came out of his mouth, deep and breathless, his movements slowing down a little, loosing some of the desperateness at the hint of fear in Kurt's eyes.

He pushed back his fear as best he could - he needed this, he's wanted this, and damn if he was going to let Creed ruin it for him - and leaned down, kissing the corner of his mouth before mumbling, "Don't you dare stop." He held back another shudder and kissed him, closing his eyes again.

"Is that a challenge?" Scott teased between kisses, his tongue dipping into Kurt's mouth at slow counterpoints to the movements of his hands. He closed his eyes behind his glasses as he ground up, the index finger of his left hand finding Kurt's entrance and circling it lightly as the thumb of his other hand swept over the head of his cock, smearing pre-cum over the hard flesh.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, tongue rubbing against Scott's. He tensed a little before making himself relax and pushed up against his left hand.

"Mmm," Scott broke the kiss as a burst of heat at Kurt's moan made his cock twitch in sympathy. "Lube?" He whispered, ducking his head a little to nibble at Kurt's neck, concentrating on the delicious curve between neck and shoulder.

Kurt swallowed with some difficulty and shook his head. "D-don't..." He shuddered, automatically tilting his head to the side. "Only l-lotion," he muttered.

"Where?" Scott breathed against his skin, his voice starting to sound desperate, his fingers digging into Kurt's ass, his index finger pressing against Kurt's hole - not enough to slip in - as he ground his hips up, the movements of his hand stilling for a moment.

"On the... the desk," he said, voice breaking for a gasp and moan. But he didn't make a move to get it or move away, not wanting to be the one to break contact.

"Kurt, we've... I've got to... Fuck..." Scott said, his mind too busy trying to cope with all the sensations running through him to concentrate on something as boring as words. He kissed Kurt hard, his tongue flicking ticklish patterns over the roof of Kurt's mouth before he pulled away, leaning their foreheads together. "Don't wanna hurt you," He breathed, eyes closed behind his visor as he tried to remember just what it was he was supposed to be doing.

Kurt shivered again, panting as he broke away. He opened his eyes just a little and stared down at him. He lifted his head, glancing over at his desk and for a moment wished he had Jean's powers so he could just float the bottle over. Reluctantly, he pushed away and stumbled off the bed. He walked over and quickly grabbed the soothing lotion Hank had given him to help around the stitches earlier before moving back to the bed.

Scott reached out, pulling Kurt back on top of him, kissing him deeply but gently. "Sure about this?" He asked, tapping the bottle even as the fingers of his other hand pulled Kurt tighter against him.

Kurt pressed against him and returned the kiss. He nodded shortly, not trusting his voice, and moved to press small kisses against his neck.

Scott groaned deeply at the kisses and all but snatched the bottle up, flicking the lid open. He poured some onto his trembling hand and sent a quick prayer out that he was doing this right before reaching down to Kurt's ass with his slick hand, the other returning to Kurt's cock. "Maybe you should take your jeans off?" He asked breathlessly, managing a shaky smile even as his fingers found Kurt's tight little hole once more, smearing the slick lotion around it.

Kurt shuddered and moaned softly against Scott's neck, breath rushing over his little hairs. He nodded again and pushed up just a little, wiggling out of his pants and boxers. He tugged off his rumpled shirt too and laid back down on him, though suddenly feeling nervous again.

Scott looked up at him with the shaky smile still in place as he wriggled out of his own shirt, Kurt's frame preventing him from removing his jeans at the moment. He ran a hand down Kurt's chest appreciatively.

"Not bad, Kurt... Not bad," He teased softly, though truthfully there wasn't a spare inch of fat on the boy. On _his_ boy. His hand ran down Kurt's torso and further still until he wrapped his hand around Kurt's hard cock once more, stroking it as his slick hand teased at the blue German's entrance. "Still sure?" He breathed, praying that Kurt was.

Kurt blushed a little and groaned softly as the touches resumed. He gazed at Scott-- eyes now clouded again-- and muttered, "Ja, Gott verdammt. Oder ich werde Ihre Bälle ab zerreißen."

"Well, I caught the 'ja' part," He breathed, meeting Kurt in an open mouthed kiss as one of fingers slipped slowly into Kurt's tight heat. Some tiny rational part of his mind was surprised at just how tight Kurt was but the rest of him was too busy gently exploring the little passage, hips grinding up unconsciously as his free hand squeezed at Kurt's cock.

Kurt swallowed back something between a moan and hiss, his eyes fluttering closed again. He returned the kiss easily as he shifted his hips a little.

Scott groaned into the kiss, nibbling Kurt's lower lip, as his lovers hips shifted. Scott cautiously added a second finger, gently scissoring them together in Kurt's heat, slowly stretching him, fingers crooking as he searched for something that Evan had told him about a few hundred times. "Good?" He murmured between kisses, his hand leaving Kurt's cock to unbutton his own jeans.

His eyebrows furrowed a little as a streak of pain ran up his spine. Kurt let out a breath, trying to relax his muscles more. "I-I think s-- ahh!" He arched up against his hand, muscles quivering and weakening as intense pleasure suddenly overrode any pain.

Scott smiled as realization struck as his fingers brushed over a little nub of nerves deep inside Kurt, fascinated and entranced by the reaction it got him. He began sliding his fingers in and out of Kurt, mimicking what he wanted to do with other parts of him, careful to hit that nub on each inward stroke.

Kurt gasped and moaned, getting completely lost in the sensations. He started moving his hips in rhythm with Scott's fingers as his tail gripped around his arm tightly.

Scott groaned deeply as Kurt moved against him, slowly withdrawing his fingers. Breathing fast and hard as both of his hands went to Kurt's hips, lifting him and just holding him there a moment, looking up into Kurt's lust filled face. He didn't want to say it but he knew he'd feel awful after if he didn't, as much as he just wanted to fuck the living daylights out of Kurt.

"Sure? Last chance before I fuck you to heaven and hell," He all but growled.

He whined at the loss of contact and friction, staring down at him with glowing eyes as his chest rose and fell quickly. He wiggled in his grasp and nodded quickly, not caring about the others choice of words.

Scott's grip tightened on Kurt's hips as he tried to control himself, releasing him with one hand to guide his cock to his entrance, slowly, carefully pushing inside. His moaned loudly, biting his lower lip as Kurt's tightness surrounded him. He trembled as he tried to keep himself from just ramming straight into Kurt's body.

Kurt whimpered softly, face contorted in pain. He shuddered and pushed down on him. He started to have second thoughts as the pressure and pain in his rectum and shooting up his spine mounted to unbearable. He grit his teeth and finally let out a held breath when he was filled completely. His whole body tingled a little at the feeling and after a minute he shifted his hips experimentally, drawing out a gasp from himself when Scott's cock brushed against _that_ spot again.

Scott bit back a groan as Kurt shifted, closing his eyes and biting his lip but unable to stop his hips from snapping up into the tight heat that shifted around him, Kurt's hole shuddering around his cock before he gained self control once more. His hands had come to rest on Kurt's hips and one let go to stroke Kurt's cock as he gave the blue German time to become a little more accustomed to him.

His tail whipped back and forth before deciding to curl around one of Scott's thighs. He moaned softly and lifted his hips a little then back down as his body started to ache for friction.

Scott moaned, his hand leaving Kurt's cock to grip his hip once more, guiding his movements a little faster, Scott's own hips grinding up to meet him. " _Yes_ ," he hissed, half a moan before closing his eyes, his hips picking up momentum as his fingers tightened. In his minds eye blue started to leak into blonde and Sandra’s face flashed across his mind. The muscles in his thighs tensed as his hips snapped faster, driving his cock deeper into Kurt’s body.

Kurt's body shuddered harshly from the pleasure, not registering the new forming bruises from his fingers. He uttered sounds, ranging from moans and gasps to babbled German to words more familiar to Scott.

Scott's thrusts got harder as Sandra continued to feature in his mind until he was pounding into Kurt's willing body without a care. Sandra’s breasts and hips slowly changing in his mind until they were more peared and pale and red hair rather than blonde and--

"Fuck, oh _fuck_ ," Scott breathed between clenched teeth as pleasure tingled through his frame.

Kurt gasped-- though it caught in his throat-- at the new force and he fought to meet it, his hand gripping at the bed sheets as he leaned down a little. He hissed softly as his cock received friction from rubbing between their bodies. He moaned and shuddered again at another thrust, feeling himself nearing his limit.

Scott's eyes snapped open at the feel of Kurt rubbing against him, shattering his illusion before they closed once more, feeling a coil start to tighten in the pit of his belly as Kurt shifted. He leaned up slightly, his hips never once breaking rhythm as he caught Kurt's lips in a panting open mouthed kiss, whining a little as his release started to build up, holding back as he waited for the other.

Kurt kissed back eagerly, nipping at Scott's bottom lip every now and then. He groaned loudly and messily parted from the kiss to sit back up completely. His tail tightened around his thigh and he curled his toes, his pleasure burning unbearable in the pit of his stomach. "Scott... I-I can't... I... need..." he tried, words slipping from his mind.

"What do you need?" Scott grunted as he slammed into Kurt, looking up at his lover as he helped the movements of Kurt's hips with strong hands, caught between slowing them down to control the onrush of orgasm or speeding up towards nirvana. "Kurt," He whined desperately, muscles straining as he tried to control himself, tried not to watch where his cock disappeared into Kurt's body. "Tell me."

Kurt whined softly, shuddering and squirming a little. "More," he managed to whisper between pants and grunts from the thrusts.

Scott nodded, unable to form the right words, his right hand shakily closing over Kurt's cock, stroking it lovingly as his left moved back to the base of Kurt's tail, raking blunt nails over the sensitive area, leaving things like balance and timing up to Kurt as he ground upwards, hard and fast, mindlessly driving himself deep into the other boy, almost able to feel himself striking that sensitive nub of nerves.

He gasped sharply and arched his back as he shifted his legs for more balance. He suddenly cried out, body stiffening and shuddering as his orgasm came, pleasure engulfing and wracking his body almost violently.

Scott yelled as Kurt's inner muscles tightened around him suddenly, rhythmically squeezing him. His hips lost their rhythm and only two hard thrusts later Scott followed Kurt into white hot pleasure, moaning wordlessly as his seed filled the other boy, eyes clenched shut as his hips jerked in the last few spasms.

Kurt shivered, feeling the warmth fill him up. He panted heavily and collapsed onto Scott in a boneless heap, mind momentarily blank.

Scott grunted as the air was forced from him when Kurt collapsed forward, looking down to see Kurt's face peaceful if not exhausted. A silly grin started to tug at the corners of Cyclops' lips. "Hey," He whispered, swallowing thickly as he tried to catch his breath, raising a shaky hand to stroke Kurt's hair. "Still with me?"

Kurt opened a lazy, but glowing, eye. He managed a small nod and smiled lazily-- looking like that cat who just drank the cream. "That was... amazing. Not like... like--" a quick flash a pain flashed through his eyes, almost too quick to notice-- "anything I expected," he mumbled.

Using what little strength he had left Scott raised his head, managing to press a kiss to Kurt's forehead before falling back against the pillow. "I _told_ you that you were kissable." He smirked lazily, yawning so wide his jaw popped. "We should get cleaned up," He said without making a single move to do so.

"Mmm," was all the reply he got as Kurt shifted slowly, moving to lie next to him instead but cuddled up closely. He closed his eyes, tired and satisfied and not ready to move for a good while yet.

Scott chuckled softly, shifting slightly to spoon up against Kurt, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him tighter to him. "In a while," He whispered sleepily, pressing a last kiss to Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled as his tail moved to curl around Scott's waist and dragging him even closer somehow. With warmth surrounding him now, he started to drift off into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Scott woke slowly to warmth and his arms wrapped around a warm body. He frowned a little trying to remember just who - ah yes. He smiled sleepily, arms tightening a little and wriggled his face into the back of Kurt’s neck until his nose bumped against soft skin, wrinkling it a little at the ticklish hairs but unwilling to move... right up until his stomach made its presence known and gurgled loudly.

"Damn," he whispered against Kurt’s skin.

Kurt turned around and laughed softly, having been awake for a while but not wanting to wake Scott up or just move himself really. "Told you that you should eat more," he whispered with a wink before gently kissing him.

"I had a mouthful, plus one solitary fry," Scott mumbled, sleepily returning the kiss, cracking one eye open behind his glasses, and unable to stop a smile as Kurt winked at him. "Besides its all your fault anyway." He yawned widely.

"Oh, is it now?" he asked as he stretched lazily. He winced as a muted pain flared up at the base of his spine. "If I remember correctly, it takes two to tango."

"Depends on the kind of tango you're doing," Scott shot back absent mindedly, frowning as he noticed the wince. "Are you alright?" he asked in concerned tones, biting his lower lip as he blushed. "I, um, didn't mean to be quite so rough."

He smiled gently and curled up next to him again, planting a small kiss on his lips. "I'm fine," he said then added with a grin, his voice taking on a purr-like sound, "It was wunderbar."

Scott’s frown fell away at the compliment, a silly grin returning.

"It was _great_ ," He agreed, wrapping his arm round Kurt’s waist and drawing him closer. "Up for round two?" He whispered in Kurt’s ear, nibbling the delicate point gently before his stomach growled again. He sighed and let his head collapse back on the pillow.

"Mood killer," he accused his traitorous stomach.

Kurt’s smile widened and he laughed before placing a kiss to his forehead. He extracted himself from Scott's embrace and crawled off the bed. His face turned sour, though, when he noticed their semen had matted down his fur in some places. He sighed heavily before gathering some fresh clothes and a towel. "I'm going to shower. You can help yourself to cold Gut Bomb if you'd like. Or, you know, go down and see what's for dinner or if we missed it," he said, before blowing an exaggerated kiss at him and 'porting to the bathroom.

Scott stretched and sat up, sliding out of bed and wrinkling his nose at the mess on himself. He looked round for something to use as a quick fix and shrugged, using his already dirty shirt before standing up and throwing on his jeans.

Kurt smiled and hummed to himself as he finished drying himself off-- oh what would he do without electric hair blowers? He pulled on his clean clothes and ran a tridactyl hand through his hair to press it down more. Still humming, he left the bathroom, carrying his things back to his room.

Rogue had her hand raised to tap on Kurt’s door when she spotted her brother walking down the hallway.

"There ya are!" She said in an exasperated voice. "Where have you been?" She asked, folding her arms irritably.

His smile faultered for just a second before widening even more. "Just taking a shower," he said as he stopped next to her. "Why? You need something?" He didn't want to open his bedroom door with her there, sure the mess from their love-making was still present.

"Showerin’? At _this_ time of day?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and totally ignoring his questions. "We called an' called you for dinner, y'must have heard us?" She asked before seeming to remember something. "Oh an' we can't find Kitty either, any idea where she might be?"

He blushed a little, thankful again that his fur hid it. "No... I saw her earlier, but then she just rushed off," he said.

Rogues eyes narrowed a little. There was something... weird in Kurt’s tone of voice, something different.

"Right," She said slowly, nodding a little. "Well, ya missed dinner, want ah should bring you somethin' up? There's plenty of leftovers... if Summers hasn't eaten them all by now."

His smile widened into a grin and he laughed. "He probably has," he said. "But, ja, if you would do that, I'd love you forever."

"Alright, what the hell is wrong with you?" Rogue asked, curiosity breaking out. Kurt was usually upbeat but not _this_ upbeat; this was close to scary. "Why are you so... so... _happy_?" She narrowed her eyes looking at him. "You're not takin' drugs, are ya?"

Kurt blinked, expression turning confused. "Um, no? Why would I take drugs? I've had enough in painkillers to last me for a good long while, thanks."

"Then what’s with the big dopey grin? An' don't think ah didn't notice you hummin' while you were walkin’ down the hall back then," She said suspiciously. "Just what's put you in such a good mood?"

Kurt blushed again and chewed at his lower lip absently, shaking his head. "Nothing... I just... I spent time with Scott, that's all."

"What? But he's in the kitchen stuffin’ himself with... with..." She looked at Kurt for a moment. "Oh, Lord no," She cringed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "The grin, the hummin', the not hangin’ round, Summers stuffin’ himself when he doesn't eat, you've been in the _showers_..." She shook her head.

Kurt blinked and put on a small smile. He shifted his weight onto his other leg, feeling awkward. He didn't want her to explode at him in the hallway, but knew that if he took her into his room it would just confirm any suspicions she might have. So he just stood there.

"Well?" She asked, folding her arms and fighting back her temper, saving it for later; saving it for _Scott_. "Aren't you gonna say anythin’?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, trying very hard not to think.

Kurt eyes flicked around nervously. "Um... You look nice today?" he tried, putting on a cheesy grin. So he wasn't good at lying or covering things. He knew that.

She merely stared at him, blinking slowly as she tried to decide whether or not it would actually be a good idea to explode at him or not.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked eventually, trying to inject some temper into her voice and surprised to hear it come out gentle. "Or... force you?"

He blinked then shook his head slowly. "No, Rogue. Well, it... yeah, it hurt, but... it does until... until it gets better." He flushed, wondering if what he would have said a couple weeks ago if someone told him he'd be talking to Rogue about sex with Scott. Laugh probably.

He smiled, though, and continued. "And no. He didn't. He wouldn't. He gave me plenty of opportunities to get away."

Rogue blushed, covering her ears and looking at the ceiling.

"Way, _way_ too much information Kurt; a simple 'no' would have done," She said in reply to the first part, letting her hands drop as she looked at him. "So I suppose this means I can't go all Armageddon on Scott then?" She asked, almost teasingly.

His blush deepened but he grinned and shook his head again. "Nope. You're not allowed to. Especially unless you want those memories in your mind," he said, teasing right back.

"Shut up!" Rogue said desperately. "My brother doesn't do those kinds of things! He's totally innocent, lalala," She murmured to herself trying hard not to think before punching his shoulder playfully. "Are ya comin’ for somethin’ to eat or what?"

Kurt laughed, absently rubbing where she hit. He stuck out his tongue at her before quickly just throwing his things into his room. He grinned and then offered his arm to Rogue, waiting for her to grab it before 'porting down into the kitchen.

Scott looked up, sitting at the breakfast bar with a large plate of leftovers in front of him. He grinned seeing Kurt, looking warily at Rogue, before gesturing to his plate.

"Erf hehe weft," He mumbled round a mouthful.

Rogue looked at him, nose wrinkling in disgust as she let go of Kurt’s arm.

"Ah think he said help yourself," She said skeptically, holding back a barrage of insults that wanted to pour forth. She looked at Kurt. "Ya gonna be okay?" she asked. "Not like ah care or anythin'."

He rose an eyebrow and rolled his eyes a little. "I'm fine Rogue," he said then let go and sat down on a chair across from Scott, grabbing a chicken wing.

Rogue rolled her eyes skywards as Scott grinned at Kurt. Reaching over the counter she grabbed Scott by the front of his shirt, not hard, just enough to get his attention.

"If y'all are havin' sex now, just use plenty of lube 'cos if ah find out you've hurt him, ah will cut off anythin' that sticks out. Got it?" She asked, her tone almost pleasant.

Scott nodded, slapping her hand away. "Contrary to popular opinion, I don't actually want to _hurt_ him," he snapped back.

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Hm. Later Kurt," She waved before heading out the kitchen.

"Has your sister _always_ been that weird?" Scott asked, shaking his head.

Kurt rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, letting out a soft groan. He leaned back in the chair and glanced over at Scott. "Hey-- I've known her as long as you have. Don't ask me."

Scott shrugged one shoulder, turning back to his food.

"She's _your_ sister though," He said, smiling a little as he teased. "Maybe weirdness runs in the family?"

"Well, yeah. But that still doesn't explain her," he said, smirking a little.

"Maybe she's a throwback?" He smiled before shaking his head, realizing that this was her _brother_ he was talking too. "Sorry" He murmured, trying to get rid of his smile.

He sighed and put down the chicken to place his hand on Scott's. "Let's just talk about something else?"

Scott smiled and nodded, winding his fingers in between Kurt’s and squeezing gently.

"So when are you going to come back into Logan’s training sessions?" He asked, genuinely curious, before he sat back and stretched, utterly content.

He frowned a little, giving a small shrug. "I don't know. Maybe another week or two? I still kinda miss 'em, you know? Even just for the fact I feel so behind and--"

"Oh, don't worry," Scott interrupted, squeezing his hand once again. "Logan’s been talking about extra special double shift sessions to get you back in shape," He half smiled. "I still can't quite believe that you miss them... You do remember the sweat? The muscle pain?"

He laughed, putting on a smile. "Yeah. But it's something you get used to after a while. I don't know."

Scott tugged Kurt’s chair across a little, until it clicked against his own, pulling Kurt into a one armed hug, kissing the top of his head.

"I think what you miss, what you _really_ miss... is being part of a team," He said softly.

Kurt sighed again and closed his eyes, relaxing against Scott a little. "Yeah... I just... I feel so different now. So... detached," he whispered, swallowing passed the forming knot in his throat.

"Detached?" Scott asked with a small frown, still cradling the smaller boy. "Well... you _are_ different, Kurt," He said softly, the jumble of worry and fear he usually hid from his new lover starting to show in his voice. "But not in a bad way," He added hastily.

He managed a small smile. "I know, but I... I'm not talking about that. You know what I mean-- what I'm talking about, Scott."

Scott pulled away, lookin down at Kurt with a frown. "Yes... I know..." He said quietly, not entirely sure what Kurt wanted him to say. "I don't think the others..." He bit his lower lip and shrugged helplessly.

"I know they don't know, but... that doesn't change it. It still happened. And I... feel separated from everything now," he said, rambling a little.

Scott rubbed gentle circles on Kurt’s back, maybe this was something that he needed to do. "Everything?" He prompted gently. "You're still one of us, Kurt, just... one of us with different... experiences..." He said, closing his eyes behind his glasses and wishing he could think of a better way to word it.

Kurt pushed back a forming panic attack and reached over to cling at Scott. "I know..." he muttered.

Scott hushed him, holding Kurt in a tight safe embrace. "No one's ever gonna do that to you again, Kurt," He promised in a fierce whisper, "I won't let them. We still love you, Kurt, no matter what... You'll always be part of us no matter what happens to you or us."

He buried his face into Scott's neck, trying his best to keep the tears and flashes and memories of dirty whispers away. After a couple minutes he sniffed and pulled away with a mumbled apology.

Scott reached out, pulling Kurt to him once more and kissing his cheek softly, not sure that now was a good time for a real kiss.

"Don't ever say that again about what you went through," He murmured, wishing he could look into Kurt’s eyes properly. "You couldn't do anything about what happened and there's nothing wrong with the things you're feeling now," He said, hearing the authoritive tone in his voice.

Kurt blinked and stared at him before glancing down. "I know... I just feel like... like I should've been able to do _something_..."

Scott sighed, reaching out to gently lift Kurt’s chin with his knuckle. "That bastard can give Logan a few hard knocks on a _bad_ day... You're not exactly as wide or well built as Logan either," He said softly, shaking his head. "You can’t blame yourself Kurt."

Kurt sighed heavily and stared up into his glasses, not saying anything before finally uttering, "You know... I always thought it was stupid when Taryn would comment about wanting to know your eye color. But..." He smiled a little and reached up to grab the hand at his chin. "Do you remember what color they are?"

Scott smiled - trying to force away a hint of sadness - and sighed as he shook his head a little, squeezing Kurt’s fingers gently. "I think... I think they were green." He shrugged one shoulder before smiling a little. "That was a shift of subject," He murmured curiously.

He smiled, giving a shrug of his own. "I like green. Sometimes I get a little tired of blue," he said, joking and putting on a grin.

"Tired of blue?" Scott asked, grinning back. "How could anyone do such a thing?" He asked before his smile fell away, using his fingertips to brush Kurt’s hair back behind his ear.

"Alright?" He asked gently.

His grin fell back into an easy smile and he nodded. "I think so. For now at least," he said. His stomach churned a little-- mixture from hunger and something else. He pushed back words that wanted to jump from his tongue and just turned his head to kiss Scott's hand before moving away and picking up the chicken again.

"Well you can't be _that_ bad," Scott said, his appetite suddenly gone as guilt chewed at him on the inside. He didn't let it show, sitting back as he watched Kurt. "You're still eating after all," he teased.

He stuck out his tongue at him before taking a bite of the food. "Hey, you take a lot out of me," he said, winking.

"You started it," Scott shot back automatically, smiling a little and feeling marvelously lucky.

He laughed, the earlier conversation moving to the back of his mind again. "If you ate more..."

"If you ate less..." He stuck his tongue out. "Actually, if you ate less, there'd probably be some much more interesting things we could get up to," He mused out loud, pretending to look thoughtful.

His eyebrows rose up, his lips quavering as he tried to old back a smile and laughter. "And what do you mean?"

"Ooh, I don't know," Scott said, pursing his lips against a smile of his own, unable to look at Kurt for fear of laughing. "Homework, watching paint dry, golf... all sorts of entertaining things."

"Oh, ja," Kurt said rolling his eyes. "So much more fun. Though I'm sure if we started watching golf, we'd be examined." He smirked, still trying not to laugh.

"Kinky, Kurt, I never knew you liked playing doctors and nurses," Scott laughed softly as he finally looked at his lover. "Oh _god_ if I ever start watching golf, please shoot me," He half begged.

He snorted, finally letting out a chuckle. "Don't worry-- I will. Maybe I'll sic Rogue on you. She'd be glad to do it, I'm sure."

Scott stuck his tongue out. "That right there? That was mean," He mock groused, folding his arms, "and totally unnecessary."

Kurt grinned and leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll just have to make up for it, won't I?" he asked with a wink then got up, grabbing another chicken wing and started walking out of the kitchen.

\--

After the weekend was over it was back to school, which was never really an exciting thing. Kurt sat in his desk, absently tapping the pencil on his note paper as he tuned out the teacher.

A seat or two behind him, Todd watched Kurt with narrowed eyes, trying to get to grips with the guilt that rolled around in his stomach. It had been there since he'd been forced to speak to Tabby and now it had bloomed at the sight of the other boy. He groaned and scribbled _Sorry. For being an ass._ hastily on a scrap piece of paper. He screwed it up and aimed for Kurt’s desk, wincing when it bounced off the back of Kurt’s head before landing.

Kurt blinked and lifted his head from his hand where it was resting, quickly glancing around before picking up the note. He frowned a little when he read it and glanced back at Todd, raising an eyebrow.

Todd prayed to anyone who was listening that the blush didn't show as Kurt turned to look at him. He shrugged one shoulder and nodded a little, trying to get across that he really meant it without having to say it out loud.

He smiled and looked back at the note, adding to it.

 _It's okay. Um... wanna have lunch with us? I'll make them behave (;_

He glanced up at the teacher and made sure she had her back turned before tossing it back to Todd.

Todd caught the paper before he was even aware of it flying towards him. He unruffled it and felt himself grin hugely before writing back;

 _Not that I didn't enjoy it, fuzz butt, I live to make your life hell. :P Lunch with the X-geeks? What you want Lance to turn me into chewy Toad chunks or what?!_ This time he purposefully aimed for the back of his head.

He rolled his eyes and mock-glared at Toad, opening the note and reading it again. His lips twitched into a smirk. He picked up his pencil again.

 _But of course you do, slime wart. And you think Rockhead doesn't want to look for any excuse to sit with Kitty at lunch? Come on dude! He'll owe you actually._

He tossed it back at Toad, trying to hit him too.

Toad had been to busy wondering if it was his note that had made Kurt smile to notice it flying back at him. It bounced off his forehead and up into the air. He caught it, clutching it to his chest and freezing as he glanced at the teacher before reading and scribbling.

 _You write like a girl, drain clogger... Why should I care that Lance owes me one? I don't wanna have to fight off one eye AND your so called sister, at the same time... Lance'd be happy to sit with ShadowFatCat on his own... Thanx for the offer though, yeah._

Kurt had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep in his laughter at the look on Todd's face. When he got the note back, his smile fell a little.

 _Well at least you can READ it without staring for five minutes to figure out one letter. Hah. But you sure? I swear they won't do anything. They know we have a truce for now. Plus they owe you too, if I'm worth anything._

He frowned a little and crossed out the last sentence before tossing it back once again.

Todd caught it carefully, smiling a little and shaking his head before he scribbled.

 _I'd tell you to get fucked if it didn't seem redundant. Truce? When did I agree to a truce?_ He thought for a moment, chewing on the end of his pen. _I'll come if you let me steal some fries._

His smile widened a bit again as he read it.

 _When you started caring about the fuzzy dude. Admit it (; Haha jk... rowling! Okay. That was lame. Even for me. But hey-- I'll buy you a lunch if you want. You're malnourished enough as it is. Plus I can get a lunch out of Scott I'm sure._

Toad's jaw dropped as he read the note and cringed inwardly as he started to blush before writing so fast that he almost tore the paper.

 _Care? CARE? Who the hell said that? I just wanna make sure you're okay._ He paused before scoring a line through the last sentence. _Lame? Dude that was so lame it was crippled and thanx but nah, I don't wanna owe you anythin' but I WILL steal your fries._

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the mess on the paper but inwardly shrugged.

 _Alright if you're sure. We'll just be sitting at the normal table kay?_

He threw it back before turning his attention back to the teacher again.

"Mr. Tolensky! See me after class!" The teacher called at the exact same moment Todd caught the paper. Toad groaned and let his forehead rather heavily meet his desk.

"This had better be worth it, Wagner," He groaned.

\--

Lunchtime rolled round and Todd entered the lunch hall with a weird mix of nerves and something approaching joy. Unsure of what to do, he nervously rubbed his hands on his jeans and headed over to the table where the X-Geeks usually sat.

Kurt thankfully spotted him first and grinned, waving him over. He just hoped that his friends would live up to his expectations and at least put up with Todd during lunch.

Todd swallowed hard, smiling back at Kurt nervously as he weaved his way over. "Er, hey," he waved one hand awkwardly as he stood beside the table.

"What the hell do you want, Slimeball?" Rogue asked moodily.

Kurt sat back down, grabbing Todd's wrist and dragging him down to sit too-- though sure to still have room on his other side for Scott. He shot a small glare at Rogue. "I invited him to sit here today."

Rogue looked at Kurt with her mouth open. "Yeah. Right," She murmured. "What the hell for?"

Todd tried not to notice just how close to Kurt he was sitting, glaring at the table. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," He murmured, almost under his breath.

He sighed and pushed his tray of food closer to Todd-- he'd made sure to get an extra helping of fries from the lunch lady. "Because he's... my friend, Rogue," he said, smiling a little.

"He… _what_?" Rogue screeched at almost the same time as Todd asked, "I am?" His hand was froze, half way to Kurt’s tray.

"This is _Todd_ , Kurt! Toad! The slimy, sneaky, back stabbing, whiney, irritating little tick from the Brotherhood, remember?" Rogue snapped waving a hand at Todd.

Kurt frowned and shook his head. "He also has his own feelings, Rogue! And he saved me when-- when Sabretooth had me, or does that not mean anything?" he yelled back. "And, unless you've forgotten, you were once part of the Brotherhood, too," he added in a softer voice, just hoping she'd calm down.

Rogues jaw clicked with a snap as Todd’s hand came to rest on Kurt’s shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Fuzzbutt," He said softly, feeling his face heat up, totally unused to someone else sticking up for him.

Rogue made a disgusted sound. "Yeah, you're right, ah used to be in the Brotherhood so ah know what they're capable of." She waved a hand between them. "First Scott, now _him_ as a friend? You're gonna get hurt," She said before standing up and storming out the room.

Todd smirked a little, trying to get rid of the wild bats fluttering around in his stomach. "Was it somethin' I said?"

Kurt glanced quickly at Todd then back at Rogue's retreating back. He bit his lower lip, regret, guilt and shame clenching his stomach tight. He pushed the pain from his face and shook his head. "She'll come around," he mumbled with false confidence.

Todd stole a handful of fries, watching Kurt with a frown on his face. "You're a crap liar," He said flatly, though he started to smile a little. "Wanna take some lessons?" He teased.

He sighed again but managed a small smile and picked at the bun of the chicken sandwich, appetite gone. "I probably should, hm? It'd help me a lot."

"It must be so awful bein' that honest _all_ the time," Todd said, bumping his shoulder playfully against Kurts, careful not to upset him eating. "No wonder you’re skinny ass is always in troub--"

Scott cleared his throat loudly as he took his seat beside Kurt, kissing his cheek before glaring at Todd. "This creep bothering you?"

Kurt started laughing, but cut off at Scott's appearance, face brightening a little more. He slipped an arm through Scott's and gently gave his arm a pinch in warning. "No, I _want_ him to sit here-- I told him to," he said, eyes a mixture of pleading and stern, not wanting another confrontation.

Scott melted just a little that look Kurt was giving him, not letting it show he let his face fall into a cold, formal mask.

"Hello Todd," He said stiffly before leaning towards Kurt, their cheeks bumping together as he whispered, "Why?"

Todd glared at the fries he'd just stole, barely remembering to not use his tongue as the couple got cozy beside him and jealousy started to creep in.

Kurt smiled a little and stole food from Scott's tray just because he could. He turned his head a little and pecked his cheek. "He's my friend," he murmured simply before looking back at Todd again. He grinned a little. "Sorry you got in trouble earlier again, Todd."

Scott smiled and shook his head wondering just when he'd become so tightly wrapped around Kurt’s little finger. "Hey!" He laughed as Kurt stole food. "You said I didn't eat enough," He murmured as Kurt spoke to Toad.

Todd happily munched on fries as he sat back, relaxing a little now he knew he wasn't going to get beaten. "So you should be, was your fault I got caught... You throw like a girl, too."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Todd and uncurled his invisible tail from his waist to poke at Todd's side. "Then that must say something about you, toad-boy. Considering I've always won our squabbles," he said, teasing.

Todd wriggled away from the poke, too late to smother the start of his laughter. He glanced around to check no one was watching before flicking his tongue out at lightening speed, clipping the back of Kurt’s head, not hard enough to hurt but just hard enough to get him back.

" _Always_? You give yourself too much credit, fuzz for brains."

Beside them Scott rolled his eyes. "No fighting at the dinner table, children," He said sternly.

Kurt laughed and his tail curled around one of Todd's ankles so he couldn't jump away then threw a fry at him, blatantly ignoring Scott's comment.

Todd caught it with good reflexes rather than his tongue, using his free foot to try and locate Kurt’s still invisible tail. "God damn cheat!" He accused, shocked to hear the fond note in his voice.

Scott scowled, looking at Todd with narrowed eyes behind his glasses. He leant forward until Kurt’s ear was level with his mouth. "Someone’s going to notice." He murmured.

Kurt pouted and opened his mouth to retort back, but then glanced back at Scott. He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "Spoilt sport," he muttered but brought his tail back around his own waist again.

"Oh yes! Toad rules! Thank you, thank you very much," Toad gloated loudly, stealing at least half of what remained of Kurt’s fries and earning a full on glare from Scott. "Uh--"

"Just shush Toad." Scott shook his head, squeezing Kurt’s hand in thanks.

Kurt huffed, trying to look angry and not let the smile creep onto his face again. He squeezed his hand back and quickly kissed the corner of Scott's mouth. "You owe me later," he murmured, a smirk pulling at his lips finally.

"Mmm, I can't wait to pay you back," Scott purred at Kurt in reply. "I don't know what you've done to put my boyfriend in such a good mood but feel free to do it again," He added to Todd, trying to make an effort to be friendly; after all it was what Kurt wanted.

Todd silently noted the odd spin that Scott had put on the 'my boyfriend' part but smirked. "Kickin’ his fuzzy butt is my favourite past time, one-eye, if you want me to do it more often, I'd be happy to.”

Kurt gently elbowed Scott in the side, sticking out his tongue again. He threw a mock-glare at Todd then sighed heavily. "Ach! Everyone's ganging up on me today!" he said, though was still unsuccessfully trying to suppress a grin, so glad that Scott was trying to get along with Todd at least.

"You're gang-up-onable..." Toad frowned. "Is that a word?"

Scott couldn't help a smile as Kurt elbowed him in the side, slipping his arm round his waist. "This is very weird," Scott murmured, half wondering if it was in fact a dream before his smile slipped away. "Has... has Rogue seen, er, does she know that _he's_ here?" He asked Kurt, nodding to Todd.

Kurt's smile faded and he nodded, leaning against Scott. "Yeah... She was sitting here before Todd arrived," he said, not really wanting to go into it.

"An' she exploded an' stormed off in true Rogue-is-scary-as-hell style," Todd said, almost absently as he attempted to balance a fork on the ends of his fingertips, wondering where the hell Lance had got to. "Any more questions?"

Scott frowned a little, looking down at Kurt. "Not the warmest reception then?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "No, but... I'll talk with her after school I guess."

"That’s the sign of a dumb blue ass right there," Todd pointed out with a smirk, looking away quickly as Scott shot him an evil look.

Kurt didn't react one way or another, just staring down at the table in thought and wondering if Rogue would ever come around.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt finally had his arm sling off and resisted the urge to itch at where it was through the spandex he wore. He sighed, shifting his weight between his feet in nervousness. He had mixed feelings about starting training again. He glanced at everyone around him, eyes resting on Logan last. He didn't know exactly what was going on and hoped he'd be briefed a little more before actually entering the danger room.

Logan smirked as Kurt looked at him. "Welcome back, Elf," he growled lowly. "Ready to get back into the swing of things?"

"Don't be too hard on him, Logan," Scott called out. "Remember what Dr McCoy--"

"Yeah, yeah," Logan interrupted, rolling his eyes.

Kurt swallowed nervously at the smirk, throwing his gaze over to Scott. He smiled lightly, but put on bravado giving a shrug. "Let’s just... get it over with."

"Considering you're newly back and these kids have had it pretty easy since you've been away--" Logan’s voice was drowned suddenly in a barrage of disbelief before he raised it to a snarl, "--I could make it _harder_ if you like," he said, not continuing until there was silence once more. "Sentinels. Program six-one-oh. You should remember this one, Blue."

He looked up as the terrain started to shift around them becoming a rich forest landscape, which was promptly shattered by a giant metallic foot.

Kurt's eyes widened a little and he crouched down, springing up into a tree easily as the rest of the mutants scattered as well.

Scott turned, half paying attention to Kurt's movements, half watching the others.

"Jean! See if you can get that things attention!" he yelled the order, surprised that he was consciously using the others to get the robot away from Kurt. "Spyke, you can move fast when you have to, so _move it_." He raised a hand to his visor in an attempt to target the thing's sensor system. He was unprepared for the robot to slash out half the forest, including the tree Kurt was perched in, uprooting it as easily as a daisy.

Kurt quickly 'ported down to the ground and froze his gaze on the sentinel, wracking his brain to remember the real objective of this simulation. Defeat it? Just survive for a certain amount of time? When he remembered, he almost doubled over in laughter. Right. Save the basket of kittens in the ditch behind the sentinel. Now he remembered-- the one he'd changed on Logan months before in a prank-- and had been made to clean up the whole house for a week because of it.

Scott turned around, eyes narrowing as he scanned for Kurt. "Kurt! What are you doing?!" he yelled. "Don't just sit there! MOVE!" The other was a perfectly bright speck of blue against a brown and grey and green background. "Kitty! Get over to Kurt and see if he's injured! Spyke--"

"Way ahead of you, man!" Evan called back, taking a running leap at the sentinel.

Jean lifted him telepathically, turning him into a flying missile that the sentinel dutifully followed.

Kitty nodded and rushed over to Kurt, phasing through a couple trees to get their quicker. "Are you--"

Kurt looked at her and grinned, grabbing her wrist and 'porting them past the sentinel. He let go and picked up the basket of kittens, handing them over to Kitty. "Katzchen for the Katzchen," he said, winking.

She rolled her eyes. "And?"

"And just run them over there," he said, pointing to a marked area. "I'll go back and help them until then." Then he ported back, landing on top of the sentinel and pushing a spike in further.

Kitty rose an eyebrow but then just ran across the field.

Both hands raised as she tried to keep Evan floating, Jean shifted to stand beside Scott. "Want to key me in to what the hell Kitty's doing?" she called over the noise, trying not to watch as Scott let his hand drop from his visor.

Seeing Kurt now on the robot he turned to scan for Kitty. "What the--" he cut himself off. "Bring Evan down," he ordered.

"But he's--"

" _Now_ , Jean. Kurt's on that thing; we can't afford hitting him," he snapped.

Jean nodded and did as she was told, lowering Evan rapidly as her telekinesis started to give way.

Kurt frowned a little as Evan was lowered, but his mind was quickly off that as the sentinel’s arm came up to hit him. He jumped out of the way, 'porting to another part of it and reaching in a hole a spike made to tug at some wires.

A couple beeps sounded in succession as Kitty finally got to the marked point, the session ending. Kurt grinned and laughed, porting over to Kitty and giving her a hug.

"Kittens?" Scott asked incredulously as he and the rest of the team walked over. "We had to rescue _kittens_?"

Logan smirked and pushed away from where he was leaning against the wall. "Yeah," he said, clapping Kurt heavily on the shoulder with a broad smirk. "Nice to see at least _one_ of you has their heads screwed on straight; shame that it's the only one of you who ain't been in the field for weeks."

He shook his head. "Kitty, good defense as usual but remember to be more alert. Spyke, your aim's off. I want you doing target practice after school every night for three weeks. Jean, your telekinesis was shoddy-- practice harder. Summers... you're concentrating on only one member of the team too hard. We'll talk later." Logan turned away after a hard stare. "Break for half an hour an' then we'll try something harder," he growled.

Scott swore under his breath as the others filed out.

Kurt smiled widely, but it fell slowly from the other lectures until it was barely there-- mind wandering a little to wonder where Rogue was and why she still wouldn't talk with him even after a week. He slipped his hand into Scott's, squeezing it gently and widening his smile a little. "Sorry Scott," he muttered, referring to not telling about the objective when he'd figured it out.

Scott shook his head, unable to return the gesture. "Not your fault." He forced a smile.

"Logan would say you acted on prerogative," he murmured, running his free hand over the back of his neck before a genuine smile found its way onto his face. "Kittens?" he asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

His smile turned sheepish. "Uh, yeah... You know that sentinel program we all got our asses handed to us months before? It wasn't that hard before... uh. Before I messed with it." He gave a small shrug, trying to look unfazed. "I changed it to this, but Logan found it and turned it up and... yeah," he finished explaining.

Scott covered his face with a hand and shook his head, trying very hard not to laugh. "Yeah... I did wonder why you were cleaning the house for so long," he sniggered before trying to look serious, "You should have dressed the sentinel in one of Logan’s old outfits."

His smile slid away as he looked at Kurt. "I think I've got one hell of a lecture coming up," he said with a sigh, reaching out to stroke his fingers over Kurt's cheek.

He blushed a little and leaned into the touch. Kurt let out a sigh and nodded, catching his other hand as well. "Scott, I appreciate it but... you don't have to play protector. It's just going to hold me back, you know-- I don't need to feel any more different. When we're fighting we're just part of a team-- Cyclops and Nightcrawler." He paused, smiling a little. "Save Scott and Kurt for the bedroom, okay?"

Scott’s expression bordered on stubborn as he looked down at the smaller boy before logic won out. "Anything you say," he said, shaking his head a little helplessly.

Kurt laughed quietly and leaned up to kiss him. "Don't say that or I might take it seriously," he said with a wink.

Scott smirked, an arm snaking around Kurt's waist. "Take it anyway you want," he whispered, leaning down to kiss him, running his tongue across Kurt's lower lip. "So is this Kurt or Nightcrawler I'm currently molesting?" he teased.

Kurt grinned and kissed back, nipping gently at his tongue. He wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, pushing closer. "Mmm, who do you want it to be?"

"Cheat," he murmured around the kiss, sliding both hands down to Kurt's ass and lifting him off the floor to a height that would much better accommodate a real good kiss; that _and_ it mean Scott got to grope his lovers ass.

"You like it," Kurt whispered before dipping his tongue into his mouth. He wiggled a little before locking his legs around Scott's waist and his tail wrapping around an arm.

"Does it show that much?" Scott smirked, trying to kill the insane urge to laugh. They were standing practically in the doorway of the danger room, where anyone could see them. "Jesus," he whispered before his tongue flickered against Kurt's, hands squeezing reflexively.

He made a sound which sounded like a mix between a purr and growl as he nipped at Scott's lips, deepening the kiss. Hey-- if they were alone for the moment, better make use of it.

Any urge to laugh quickly faded from Scott's mind at the sudden depth of the kiss. Breaking it, he trailed kisses up Kurt's jaw and down his neck, suckling at the tender flesh there as he stumbled the few steps to find a wall. Pressing Kurt against it, he ground his hips forward, leaning in to kiss him once more.

Kurt moaned softly and closed his eyes. He rolled his hips forward, catching Scott's lips eagerly in another kiss.

"We--" Scott was cut off by the kiss, unsure which one of them had started it. "We--" he groaned harshly, his hips grinding into Kurt's, "We--" He pulled away from the kiss, eyes clenched shut as he shook his head, trying to get some of the blood back to it. "We gotta stop or I'll fuck you right here, right now," he growled, lowering his head to where he'd tugged Kurt's collar down, finding a defined collarbone to kiss and bite.

Kurt shivered and rested his head back against the wall, chest rising and falling rapidly. "Then," he broke off with a moan, hips jerking forward again. "Then either... move or... or get on with it," he mumbled, not really caring at the moment where they were.

"W-why is it _my_ choice, huh?" Scott asked, laughing breathlessly as he reached between them, finding the bulge at Kurt's crotch and massaging it teasingly even as his hips continued to grind forward, desperate for friction. "Kurt," he moaned softly.

He chuckled softly, turning into another moan-- god, spandex does _not_ mix with erections. Nope. "B-because you're... you're the responsible one," he managed to say.

"R-responsible?" Scott ground out, kissing a trail up the curve of Kurt's throat, stopping to whisper heatedly in his ear, "How responsible would it be to just rip you out of that uniform and fuck you against the danger room wall?"

"Not responsible at all, considerin' you're supposed to be playing team leader," Logan said, leaning against the doorframe right beside them, smirking a little. "Enjoyin' yourselves?"

Kurt froze and if Scott wasn't holding him up he would've fallen to the floor. He blushed brightly, wiggling a little in Scott's grasp. Well, this was helping him get turned off quickly enough.

"Fuck."

The explicative slipped past Scott before he had a chance to stop it. Still panting and blushing brightly, he didn't dare look at Logan’s expression. "Jesus, I-- we--" he spluttered until Wolverine raised a hand.

"Obviously I ain't workin you two hard enough, leaving you with left over energy. I still want that word with you, Cyke. Five minutes," he sniggered walking off.

Scott groaned in embarrassment and let his forehead rest against Kurt's shoulder. "I _think_ that was possibly the most embarrassing experience of my life," he muttered, carefully setting Kurt back down.

Once Kurt was back on his own feet, he couldn't help but start laughing. Yeah, it was embarrassing, but it was refreshing with how Logan reacted to them-- at least _one_ person wasn't uncomfortable about it.

Scott looked at Kurt, trying to appear irritated but unable to keep away a grin as he playfully punched his shoulder. "Oh, laugh it up, fuzz ball, it's not _your_ ear that’s gonna get chewed off."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at him before playfully pushing him. "Yeah, well, I'm just special."

"I _would_ say something witty, clever, and slightly dirty but I've got to go get talked at by Logan," Scott said, running a hand through his hair before leaning down to kiss Kurt. "Maybe we could carry on later?" he whispered, smirking before turning to walk away. He tensed all over as he spotted Rogue walking towards him.

"Kurt in there?" she asked shortly, nodding to the danger room behind him.

"Yeah... Be nice," Scott said firmly.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at him. "Get fucked," she snapped back, shouldering him roughly.

"Would have if Logan hadn't walked in," Scott muttered before heading off.

Rogue strode into the room. "Hey," she said softly.

Kurt whirled around, eyes widening a little before he forced nonchalance. "Uh, hi," he said back, taking a step forward. "What's up?"

Rogue folded her arms in unconscious self defense. "The ceilin', the sky, birds... Occasionally..." She trailed off. "Look, Ah wanted to... There's-- Ah didn't mean--" she sighed heavily, blowing a strand of white hair away from her face as her gaze trailed on the ground. "Ah thought there was a training session now?" she mumbled.

He smiled softly, heart lifting a little-- though he'd have liked a proper apology, it'd do-- and moved over to her. "We're having another one in a couple minutes. You didn't miss much, don't worry."

"Ain't worried and Ah ain't stickin' round for the next session. If Ah've missed one..." she trailed off smiling a little before it faded, hating her conscience for making her do this. "Look, Ah really am sorry. Ah'm sure Toad is... is very... nice... once you get to know him," she said, trying not to pull a face.

Kurt grinned lightly and put an arm over her shoulders. "He is, if his pride doesn't get in the way." His grin faded to a smile. "Hey-- I'm sure Logan won't mind too much. He can only make it so much difficult and I think Scott and I have pushed that already," he said with a small shrug.

"His pride? Good lord, no wonder you two get on," she teased, before frowning a little. "You and Scott?" she asked curiously, "or do Ah not wanna know?"

He stuck his tongue out at her and playfully bumped against her. His gaze flickered away for a second and he grinned sheepishly. "Uh... probably not."

Rogue's curiosity flared up and she opened her mouth to ask but quickly closed it at the sheepish look on Kurt's face before bumping him back. "You’re disgusting sometimes, bro."

He blushed, but grinned wider anyway. "Oh, come on. You liked him at one point, too, remember?" His grin widened even more, eyes sparkling. "Or is your mind too wrapped up in the Cajun to remember?" he asked, teasing.

"Oh, hell no!" Rogue yelped, half laughing as she shoved him away. "Don'cha dare turn this on me an' Ah never _said_ Ah liked him, alright?" she said, ignoring her own blush.

Kurt just laughed, his tail whipping back and forth playfully. "Because that blush doesn't speak for you," he said sarcastically, and then started singing, "Rogue and Gambit, sitting in a tree..."

"Ah swear Kurt, can it or Ah'll tell your boyfriend some embarrassing secrets of yours. An' 'sides, Gambit is interested in anythin' with legs so," she shrugged, a flash of genuine worry flitting across her face.

He stopped singing, raising an eyebrow and pulling her into a one-armed hug. "Yeah, okay. Which is why he's always drawn to you when he could pair up against or with anyone else." He smirked lightly.

Rogue returned the hug, pushing her hair back behind her ear in an attempt to hide her expression. "You forgot the part where he always tries to blow me up too. Some guys say it with flowers, Gambit says it with explosions?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Forget it, Kurt, it ain't gonna happen." She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it. "Besides, Ah kinda like torturin' Summers an' Toad at every available opportunity," she added with a half smile.

Kurt pouted slightly, moving his tail to poke at her side. "You better be careful, or they'll run away then I'll have to hurt you." He stuck out his tongue.

"Ya really think they'd run away if Ah tried hard enough?" she asked, mock hopefully.

He blew a razzberry at her and tugged lightly at her hair. "Don't you dare, sis," he said, but was still smiling.

"Ow, hey!" she pulled his tail in retaliation, grinning at him. "Think I can get Summers to cry?" she teased, moving out of his reach just in case.

Kurt yelped, pouting a little. "That hurt!" he whined, though his voice still sounded upbeat. He rolled his eyes. "Ja, of course-- just by glaring at him. But that's beside the point."

"Hell, Ah didn't know he was _that_ much of a wuss." She smirked, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe Ah should give it a go," she said, knowing that she'd never be able to glare at Summers again without thinking of that. "Talkin' of goin Ah'd best get out of here before--"

"Rogue," Logan growled as he led the team back into the danger room. "Where the hell have you been? Get changed and get your ass in here."

Rogue groaned, punching Kurt's shoulder. "That's _your_ fault," she murmured before trotting out.

Scott smiled a little, seeing Kurt looking happier. "Alright?" he asked Kurt quietly as he moved over, his face a little flushed and pointedly not looking over at Wolverine.

Kurt just grinned, holding back laughter. He quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Logan quickly before back to Scott, wanting to ask him what they talked about but figured that should be saved for later. But he just nodded, grin falling into an easy smile. "Yeah, I'm good."

Scott smiled opening his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Logan.

"Now that your glorious leader's got his head on a little straighter, why don't we try something a little harder?" Logan smirked, keying in the program. "Objective is not to get tagged and reach the target; there," he pointed to a podium that looked like it was miles away as a robot loaded with orange paint pellets hovered overhead. "Soon as you guys cross the red line that thing's gonna hone in on you," He said sternly. "It's gonna take all your team skills to get past it."

Kurt chewed his lip, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet and waiting for Rogue to hurry up so they could start. He really hated these types of sessions-- it tested his control and fight-or-flight reflexes to not just 'port over himself and wait for the others. He shot a quick look at Logan before turning to survey the landscape again as the other team mates readied themselves.

Rogue strode back in with a scowl, arms folded as she took her place with the rest of the team.

"Considering you feel like this is an optional thing, Rogue, I'm feelin generous so you'll have three minutes for the others to fill you in before you start," he smirked as Rogues scowl hardened.

"You'd better have a plan," she shot to Scott.

Kurt sighed and turned his attention back to the others. "Rogue, don't snap at him." Before waiting for an answer, he started explaining, "Okay, so we're basically playing Death Paintball, ja? Don't get hit and make it to the marker."

Scott cleared his throat of the laughter that wanted out before looking up. "This is a lot easier than Logan made it seem. Kurt, think you could teleport us one by one to that podium?" he asked quickly as their three minutes were rapidly running out.

Kurt frowned a little and shook his head. "Not if you don't want me to pass out by the end. It's too much in succession. Besides, I don't think this session is really just for me."

"Yes, I hadn't forgotten. Alright, if you take Rogue that leaves the rest of us to fight our way there. No problem. Spyke, Logan said you needed to work on your aim, take out some of those gun barrels, if you can--"

"'If'?"

Scott glared at Spyke until Evan's smirk fell away. "Jean, could you knock that thing off balance? Keep it concentrating on aiming. Kitty, eyes open, I want you phasing as much as possible. Everyone clear?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "Alright, but if you guys start to bomb, I'll go back and help," he said, teasing with a grin. He felt like he was taking it a bit too easy, but knew he should ease in.

Kitty nodded, eyeing the shooter warily, praying she could keep phasing the whole way through.

A klaxon sounded and Spyke was first to cross the red line.

Scott reached out quickly, grabbing Kurt's arm and dragging him behind a rock using it as cover. "I don't know that Kitty can do it for this long. I'll need you to come back for her," he said, watching as Spyke took out one of the gun barrels, smiling a little. After the humiliation of the last session everyone was working hard.

Kurt blinked, nodding once the words registered. "Alright. You just go out there and get going," he said, stealing a quick kiss before 'porting away. He appeared next to Rogue and grabbed her arm. "All aboard!" he yelled with a grin and wink, 'porting her onto the platform-- hoping that Logan wouldn't consider it cheating. He looked out across the way carefully searching for anyone in trouble.

Scott smiled, shaking his head at his lover's devil may care attitude before moving out into the line of fire, raising his hand to his visor.

Spyke’s eyes were narrowed as he concentrated on his aim, throwing everything he had at the machine.

Jean was starting to grit her teeth as she concentrated on keeping the machine off balance. She swayed, standing on the peak of a rock as her telekinesis gave out a moment. Scott saw her starting to fall and the machine took aim. He yelled a warning as he ran towards her, shoving her roughly out of the way and sending them both tumbling, him landing on top of her as a paintball splattered on his back. He smiled down at Jean a moment before standing up.

"Move it already!" he said, pushing her. "Kitty and Spyke are nearly there."

Kurt held back the need to 'port over to Scott, his eyes narrowing a little. His stomach flip-flopped and he felt silly realizing it as jealousy. Quickly he turned his gaze to the others, cringing as Spyke almost accidentally tripped Kitty.

She turned on him, glaring fiercely and opening her mouth to yell at him.

Kurt's eyes widened when two of the machines aimed for them and he quickly 'ported over, grabbing both of their shoulders and disappearing again with them in tow, the machines hitting each other instead. Back on the raised platform, he gasped, feeling like his stomach had been punched-- he'd never liked porting more than two people but hadn't tried it since before the attack; obviously still not ready for it or more yet.

Jean grabbed Scott's hand. "Come on, everyone else is there," she yelled out, wincing as the machine whirled through her telekinesis.

"Jean, I'm hit, go," he said back even as his fingers wound into hers. He was dragged along, looking up in time to see Kurt 'porting with the other two, seeing him looking like he was in pain... Scott started to drag Jean along, lifting her onto the podium before following up, not caring as the klaxon went off once more as he headed to Kurt. "Hey," he murmured and reached out to him. "Way to go."

He glanced up at Scott and managed a smile as he leaned against him.

Kitty blushed a little and glanced away from them, yelling at Spyke forgotten from her mind.

"Something to say, Kitty?" Scott asked calmly as he wrapped his arms around Kurt. The scenery faded around them and Scott ignored Jean's glare and Spyke's leering, contemplating carrying him as Logan walked in, applauding.

"Better. A little better. Now, we'll re-set the program an' try to keep Cyke alive this time--"

"No," Scott said firmly. "That's enough for today. Kurt can't port any more, Jean's exhausted, Spyke’s hands are shaking, and Kitty looks flushed," he listed. The two glared at each other for a few long moments before Logan gave in with a shrug. "I want everyone back here tomorrow afternoon. We've got a lot to catch up on."

Kurt sighed softly and pulled himself together, though didn't pull away from Scott. He felt the looks but tried his best to ignore them.

Kitty fidgeted a little before moving off the platform and headed out the room to go get changed and cleaned up.

"Hey, Kitty, wait up!" Rogue called, rolling her eyes skyward before winking at Kurt and following Kitty out.

"Spyke, you're drooling," Scott said as he started to lead Kurt out. "Are you okay? That was one hell of a 'port," he murmured in concerned tones, any idea that he wasn't supposed to be paying extra attention to Kurt flying out the window.

Kurt nodded slowly, letting himself be led out. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just need some food and a little rest," he said, putting on a small grin.

"Rest?" Scott sighed, teasing even as worry really started to set in. "Bang goes the idea of picking up where we left off," he murmured, leading the way to the kitchen. Waiting until they were out of sight of the others, he picked Kurt up bridal-style, humming a wedding march as he grinned.

Kurt let out a high pitched squeak and instantly wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, clinging to him. He pouted lightly. "Don't do that," he muttered, but wasn't really angry. "Or at least _warn_ me."

"Kurt, I'm going to pick you up," Scott said, pausing in his step before nuzzling the warm crook of Kurt's neck affectionately. "You shouldn't have done that," he said sternly as he carried on, walking into the kitchen and seating Kurt on one of the chairs.

Kurt smiled widely and quickly kissed his nose, letting go so he could sit down comfortably. He shrugged a little. "They were both going to get hit and probably not even notice," he said, grinning a little. "I had to do something. And I told you that I'd go back if I needed to."

Scott pursed his lips and shook his head, turning away to fix something for Kurt to eat. "They should've learned not to bicker in the middle of a battle by now," he said firmly. "Kitty’s a little flighty and Evan's temper is almost as quick as Logan’s." He frowned, handing Kurt a sandwich. "And your heart gets in the way. I... I don't want to see you hurt because of it," he said softly. "If that was real... what if you'd ported a fraction too soon? Or worse, too _late_?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, sighing again before taking a bite from the sandwich. "But it wasn't and we're all fine. Besides, during real battles they know how to behave. They focus better."

"At the moment," Scott stressed, sitting down opposite him with a glass of milk. "Why can't I ever win an argument with you?" he asked with a sigh.

He grinned and swallowed another bite of food. "Because I'm always right. Duh," Kurt said, now teasing. He laughed and stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth, not caring if it looked gross-- he was hungry, damnit!

Scott nearly choked on his milk, trying not to laugh. "Ew! Kurt!" he whined around a cough. "I gotta kiss that mouth."

Kurt just kicked him lightly under the table, not able to say anything or make a face when he was chewing.

"Ow," Scott leant down, rubbing his shin and hiding a grin, wondering just when Kurt had become so utterly cute.

"Did someone say something about kissing?" Evan smirked as he walked through the doorway.

Kurt swallowed the food with minimal difficulty and glanced over to the doorway. He rolled his eyes a little and turned back to Scott, not saying anything.

"Not now, Evan," Scott said tiredly, reaching under his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't say anything." Spyke smiled as he sauntered over to the fridge, fishing out can of soda. "So what kept you two during break? Or was that what you were talking about?" he asked, eyes narrowing a little as Scott's ears went red.

Kurt sighed and muttered something to himself before looking back over at Evan. "Yes, Evan, we were kissing during the break. We kiss, we make out, and we’ve even had sex. Woo hoo, right?" he said, snapping. "Any more questions, please keep them to yourself."

Scott looked at Kurt in sheer surprise, the little outburst totally out of character. a grin hovered around his face as he watched Spyke raise his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, defensive or what? Just curious, Kurt; just curious." He winked at Scott "Good luck handling _him_ , man." He laughed before looking at Kurt. "That 'porting you did today, man, that was cool. Uh, thanks," he said honestly, the usual obnoxious note gone from his voice.

Kurt calmed down enough and gave a half shrug, a small smile pulling at his lips. "It wasn't anything I haven't done before."

"Naw, but after the beatin' you took--" Evan grunted as Scott's elbow landed _heavily_ in his ribs even though Cyclops wasn't actually looking at him. "--er, I mean, it was just impressive, you know?"

Scott smiled a little. "Please don't encourage him, Spyke. I'm trying to convince him _not_ to risk his life, not the other way round," he said.

"Psh. Kurt can handle himself, right Blue?" Evan looked at Kurt for backup.

He smiled more, laughing a little. "Well, yeah. That's what I've been trying to say to him. But he's just too protective," he said, teasing Scott.

"Tell me about it," Spyke said and rolled his eyes, earning a playful shove from Scott.

"I am _not_ over protective," he growled, trying to hide a grin. "You two just have hidden death wishes."

Spyke smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, right, thanks for that, Mama Cyclops. Have you had the 'you could have died' lecture yet?" he asked Kurt with a grin.

Kurt just laughed more and nodded. "Of course! I think I get it twice daily now. Who hasn't, though? It's his mother hen showing through," he said, winking at Scott.

"What is this? Gang up on Scott day?" he complained, planting his elbows firmly on his knees and putting his face in his hands in mock sulk.

"Twice a day? Man, do I sympathize with you," he said to Kurt, genuinely looking it before a grin broke out and he nudged Scott. "C’mon, Cyke, at least I haven't told him your most embarrassing nickname."

His face light up with a huge grin, looking at Evan now. "Tell me!" he yelled out, tail flicking back and forth. "Pleeeaaase?"

"Evan!" Scott leaped out of his seat, aiming for the other boy. "Don't you dare!"

Spyke laughed, ducking under the attack. "Well, it's not so much the nickname as more the way he got it," he said with a huge grin before one of Scott's hands clapped over his mouth.

"And it's not important or something that Kurt needs to know about. At all, really. Remember, Evan, I know where you live and I think Logan owes me a few favours, got it?" he asked with a grin.

Evan nodded, watching Scott move away before mouthing silently at Kurt that he'd tell him later.

Kurt pouted at Scott, gaze flickering over to Evan and he nodded just a bit. "Well, if I can't know your nickname, Scott, you'll just have to make me another sandwich. And more mayo this time," he said, smirking.

Scott pulled a face and shook his head a little, moving to do as he was asked. "I am but your humble servant, master," he shot back sarcastically.

"I'll go away if you make me one too," Evan said, moving over to Kurt as nonchalantly as he could manage.

"You're as bad as each other," Scott sighed.

Kurt laughed, shrugging lightly. "But you would be so bored without us, Cyke," he said while glancing over at Evan.

"Bored? Coping without having to deal with two suicidal kids?" Scott snorted, shaking his head as he concentrated.

Evan kept half an eye on Cyclops as he leant down to whisper in Kurt's ear. "His nickname was Frenchie," he said quickly, his lips accidentally brushing Kurt's ear. "Turns out our friend had a thing for our French teacher; we caught him, er, _thinking deeply_ about it while reciting French phrases." Evan stood up quickly, leaning against the counter as Scott turned round and thrust a sandwich at him, placing the other one carefully in front of Kurt.

"What are you looking so innocent for?" Scott asked Spyke.

Kurt shivered a little, but then pursed his lips tightly together, trying to hold back laughter-- though a couple snickers and snorts escaped. He glanced away, knowing if he looked at either of them he'd burst out in laughter, and took a big bite of the sandwich to further stifle the laughter.

Evan shrugged before turning towards the door and walking out, even though his shoulders were shaking.

Scott stared at him before looking back at Kurt and watching his odd behavior. "EVAN!" he roared as realization struck, darting out of his chair.

Spyke bolted. "Later, Kurt!" he called over his shoulder.

Scott stood just outside the doorway, bright red and sputtering. "Everyone’s gonna know you wear girls panties, Evan!" he yelled after him before walking back into the kitchen. "Don’t," he said to Kurt as he sat down. "Just don’t."

Kurt had his arms on the table, head buried in them and his shoulders shaking in laughter. When he calmed down enough, he glanced up, a huge grin still on his face. "Does he really," he asked, then added, "F-Frenchie?" He started laughing again.

"Not that I know of," Scott said, blushing so hard he thought his visor would crack. He folded his arms stubbornly as he watched Kurt laugh, caught between embarrassment and wanting to laugh with him. "You are _never_ seeing me naked again," he said sulkily.

Kurt snorted lightly, absently wiping at his eyes to brush away any tears from the laughter. "Okay. Yeah, I'm sure that promise will last all of ten minutes," he said, still grinning widely.

Scott stole some of Kurt's sandwich, sticking his tongue out. "Like _you've_ never been caught in a compromising situation," he said. "And if the promise doesn't stick, it'll be _your_ fault."

He acted offended before standing up and turning to him. He grinned and shrugged, saying, "I can live with that." He quickly kissed him, taking back his stolen sandwich before taking a chance and 'porting away, leaving him in the kitchen.

Scott laughed softly once Kurt was gone, focusing on the lingering feel of Kurt's kiss before worry started to settle in. Kurt had just ported after all that effort in the Danger Room. He stood up quickly and left the kitchen, following Kurt's leave and starting to look for him.


End file.
